


The Comments Below

by vmaz



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Bipolar Disorder, Coming Out, Crushing, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Shipping, Slow Burn, gamer!isak, youtube au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/vmaz
Summary: Исак – печально известный своей ленью геймер, живущий с ЛГБТ-иконой Эскилем. Когда они приглашают набирающего популярность на YouTube Эвена Бэк Насхейма снять совместное видео, миру является #Эвак. И любви поддаются не только зрители.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Comments Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521996) by [DickAnderton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickAnderton/pseuds/DickAnderton). 



Наступает вечер очередной пятницы, и Исаку снова лень снимать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы загружать видео на канал. Целый день он проводит, перемещаясь между холодильником, кроватью и компьютерным столом, и, естественно, ни капли не устает к тому времени, как Эскиль желает ему спокойной ночи и отчаливает в свою комнату. С тех пор проходит несколько часов. Вместо того, чтобы последовать совету соседа и предаться «сну красоты», Исак запасается чипсами с остатками пиццы и устанавливает новую игру. Он не занимается самообманом и прекрасно понимает, что она займет его на всю ночь, но записывать игру? Слишком много забот.

На сколько рады его фолловеры каждому новому ролику, на столько же они и ненавидят Исака за полное отсутствие амбиций. В целых трех последних видео он клятвенно обещал, что начнет выкладывать обзоры чаще, но за недавние две недели его последним обновлением стала только быстрая виртуальная экскурсия по компьютерному столу и железу.

Стоит Исаку опуститься в кресло (самую, к слову, дорогую и часто используемую вещь из его пожитков), как его взгляд тут же падает на стикер в углу монитора — туда он записывает предложения и идеи подписчиков о тех играх, которые ему стоит попробовать. День ото дня список становится все длиннее и длиннее, но Исак не собирается пересматривать свой режим даже для тех игр, которые ему действительно нравятся.

Возвращаясь к каналу. Работа с камерой потребовала бы от него надеть футболку, и это, собственно, и становится главным аргументом против нового видео. Он сделает его завтра, сразу после того, как выберется из постели. Как раз наступит обед.

Ожидая, пока загрузится игра, Исак открывает чат. Тот тоже запускается со скоростью улитки, и, устав ждать, Исак переходит на свой канал YouTube, по привычке проверяя уведомления. Когда он только начинал выкладывать видео, то не пропускал ни один комментарий, впитывая все, что ему пытались сказать. С тех пор прошло чуть больше года, несколько недель назад количество подписчиков добралось до отметки в 100 тысяч, и Исак просто физически не может уследить за всем сразу.

И он понятия не имеет, как это удается Эскилю. Триггвассон с легкостью справляется со статусом одного из самых популярных ютуберов в стране, а раз дело касается ЛГБТ-сообщества, то о конкуренции речи не идет вообще. Тем не менее, Эскиль умудряется обращать внимание на каждого, нон-стоп переписываться с подписчиками в абсолютно всех возможных соцсетях, и то и дело приставать к Исаку с просьбами попозировать для очередной фотографии или выступить в качестве неожиданного гостя одной из трансляций. Эскиль и есть та самая сила, заставляющая число подписчиков Исака расти — он постоянно упоминает его то тут, то там, публично жалуясь на грязнулю-соседа только, чтобы несколькими минутами позднее запостить очередное совместное селфи с радугами и разноцветными сердечками в подписи.

Если честно, то сама идея завести игровой канал принадлежала Эскилю. Он просто заявил, что раз уж Исак тратит столько драгоценного времени онлайн, то мог бы делать это на благо общества и своего будущего. Вот так, спьяну согласившись с доводами, Исак и оказался в мире социальных сетей. Он все еще не понимает и половины из того, что люди пишут в его комментариях, но с таким соседом как Эскиль и его онлайн-друзьями, ставшими и друзьями Исака, мир постепенно становится яснее.

«Твое выгодное положение может стать отличным началом карьеры» — любит вещать о потраченном потенциале Эскиль во время своего традиционного утреннего монолога, пока полусонный Исак потягивает кофе. Проблема, собственно, в том, что Исаку недостает мотивации прилагать усилия хотя бы для поддержки канала, не говоря уже о его развитии. Ему, конечно, нравится это дело, но до преданности Эскиля ему очень далеко. Тот использует YouTube как площадку для изменения общественного сознания, тогда как Исак не выходит из дома вот уже четыре дня, и лишь однажды меняет пижаму на нормальную одежду, и то, только для того, чтобы в приличном виде встретить Нуру, заглянувшую в гости для еженедельной трансляции.

Когда чат наконец-то загружается, Исак быстро печатает приветствие своему лучшему другу, Юнасу. Тому требуется всего секунда, чтобы ответить эмодзи с двумя оттопыренными пальцами, и Исак расслабляется в кресле, ожидая, пока подтянутся остальные полуночники. Схватив кусок вчерашней пиццы, он возвращается к просмотру уведомлений, однако бесцельное проматывание ленты подходит к концу, как только одно из них привлекает его внимание.

Эвен Бэк Насхейм подписался на него вчера днем. Маленькая серая галочка рядом с именем, написанным несколькими цифрами вместо букв, говорит о том, что аккаунт верифицирован. Исак слышал об Эвене, но не видел ни одного его видео, потому что обычно не подписывается на тех, кого не знает лично. Хотя Эскиль и упоминал о нем больше, чем раз. Эскиль вообще болтает о многих, некоторых вспоминает даже дважды, но имя Эвена всплывает в речи куда чаще других. Очевидно, парень завел аккаунт всего полгода назад, но его канал стал достаточно популярным, чтобы привлечь внимание Эскиля до уровня одержимости.

Почувствовав внезапный интерес, Исак открывает фотографию профиля рядом с уведомлением. Картинку так исказили, что лицо Эвена едва различимо. Буйство красок напоминает Исаку о тех изображениях с разницей температур. Глаза парня чуть не вылезают из орбит, когда он видит количество подписчиков Эвена. Меньше, чем за год Насхейм набрал миллион фолловеров и загрузил больше двух сотен видео. Неудивительно, что Эскиль обратил на него внимание.

Нахмурившись, Исак открывает окошко чата и печатает Юнасу.

≪ **эвен бэк насхейм только что подписался на меня. какого хрена?**

О том, что в чате прибавилось, Исак узнает по вопросительным знакам от трех разных людей. Юнас шлет удивленную гифку, и Исаку нечего сказать в ответ. Он и сам задает себе тот же вопрос. Почему?

Просто чтобы соотнести имя с лицом, Исак кликает на последнее загруженное видео. Оно вышло всего два дня назад и уже набрало кучу просмотров. В названии говорится что-то о том, что Эвен сделал запись в честь миллиона подписчиков, а на миниатюре виднеется размытый мужской сосок. Спустя секунды загрузки и несколько ругательств от Исака, на экране возникает Эвен, укутанный в белый банный халат и стоящий на бортике домашнего бассейна.

Насхейм прекрасен. Желудок Исака сжимается от одного вида, и парень инстинктивно оборачивается, будто проверяя, один ли он, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости. На экране глаза Эвена практически сверкают, хотя из-за улыбки их вообще едва видно. Парень держит палец у губ, будто раздумывая над чем-то, а потом начинает шептать в камеру, запуская руку в волосы.

— Эй, ребят! Раз уж вы все проголосовали за это, то я пообещал, что как только у меня наберется миллион подписчиков, я пролезу в бассейн моих соседей для ночного плавания. Смотрите.

Подмигнув в камеру, Эвен ставит ее подальше от воды. Исак съеживается от запоздавшего смущения, но, в то же время, не может отвести взгляд. Эвен буквально лучится самоуверенностью и радостью, ну и к тому же, как раз снимает с себя халат. Под ним, как выясняется, нет ничего, кроме черных шорт для плавания, заканчивающихся чуть выше колен Эвена. Исак уверен, что парень специально задерживается перед камерой больше необходимого, делая вид, что проверяет фокус, хотя на самом деле красуется подтянутым животом с различимыми кубиками пресса.

Затем Эвен разворачивается и бежит к бассейну, чтобы, не колеблясь, прыгнуть в лазурную воду. Он всплывает почти тут же, вытирая воду с глаз и тряся головой, чтобы избавиться от лишних капель в волосах. Пригладив мокрые пряди пятерней, Эвен выбирается из бассейна, и Исак, поймав себя на том, что снова рассматривает тело Насхейма, заливается краской, забывая, что он в комнате вообще-то один, и никто не может его осудить. Тем не менее, Исак уверен, что ни один из его друзей, не стал бы спорить с тем фактом, что этот парень очень даже ничего. Пусть Исак никогда и не поделится этим наблюдением.

— Ну, разве это не было круто?! — снова шепчет Эвен, беря камеру в руки. — Теперь мне осталось вылезти через это окно с камерой в руках.

Следующие изображения четкостью не отличаются, а выхватывают то радостное лицо Эвена, то, собственно, окно. За кадром звучит заливистый смех. Парню требуется несколько попыток, чтобы вылезти, и халат он запахивает только на улице, позволяя своим зрителям лишний раз насладиться видом почти обнаженного тела и шортами, соблазнительно прилипшими к бедрам.

Сразу понятно, почему подписчики проголосовали именно за эту идею, ведь само по себе видео интересным не назвать. Запись прекращается, когда Эвен пересекает чужой двор и тормозит у своего велосипеда. Глянув предложенные ролики, Исак ничего стоящего так и не находит.

В большинстве видео Эвен творит неинтересную и явно беспричинную дичь. Конечно, встречаются и челленджи с другими ютуберами, интервью и обзоры на бесполезные покупки, но в целом канал посвящен Эвену и его спорам и обещаниям что-то вытворить.

Тот факт, что Насхейм подписался на Исака, был бы понятнее, если бы Эвен играл, но интересы парней не пересекаются от слова совсем. Значит, дело не обошлось без Эскиля. В пару кликов Исак выясняет, что Эвен и Эскиль подписались друг на друга давно.

Краем глаза следя за онлайн игрой, что начали его друзья, Исак оставляет сообщение, что скоро вернется, и открывает вкладку фейсбука. Эскиль точно спит, поэтому идти к нему в комнату смысла никакого, но Исаку нужно спросить до того, пока забудет. Промотав несколько чатов, Вальтерсен находит имя соседа. Последний раз они разговаривали неделю назад, и последнее сообщение так и висит непрочитанным.

Читая напечатанные строчки, Исак жалеет, что не сделал этого раньше просто, чтобы убить план Эскиля в зародыше. В ближайшее воскресенье Триггвассон собирается устроить совместное видео с собой, Исаком и Эвеном, и заявляет, что молчание Исака он воспринимает как согласие. Понятно, почему Эскиль написал об этом на фейсбуке — Исак появляется там раз в пятилетку.

Хмурясь, парень быстро находит Эвена в друзьях Эскиля. Исак хочет узнать, как далеко живет Насхейм, и придется ли ему самому вкладывать силы в эту съемку, или Эвен просто заглянет в обед на несколько минут. Зная Эскиля, он скорее всего предложил Эвену остаться на все выходные в любом случае.

Выясняется, что Эвен живет в часе езды от Осло, а значит он точно останется минимум на одну ночь.

Вальтерсен никогда не записывает совместные видео, исключая те разы, когда Эскиль в наглую врывается в его комнату в процессе работы, хватает один из джойстиков и притворяется, что так и было задумано.

Короче говоря, идея Исаку не нравится, но он знает, что Эскиля уже не остановить.

Мысленно ругая своего соседа за эгоизм, Исак возвращается к игре и изо всех сил пытается представить, что последние новости его ни капли не волнуют.

Спустя два часа болтовни в чате и игры Исак все еще не может выкинуть из головы мысли о завтрашней съемке. Он все думает, какое видео решит записать Эскиль, и постепенно впадает в ужас, вспоминая, как сложно было отговорить Триггвассона от того, что он обычно придумывал для Исака.

Пока Вальтерсену удалось отказаться только от переодеваний, раскрашивания тела в радугу и игры в «21 вопрос» в прямом эфире. По собственной воле Исак снялся в видео Эскиля только два раза: в ролике о гей-парадах, где он на собственном примере показал, как важно развивать эту тему, и в видео со щенками. Это, кстати, его любимое, потому что в те выходные он впервые оценил взбалмошный характер своего соседа — они провели целых 48 часов, катаясь по полу в окружении шерстяных комочков, облизывающих их лица.

Вальтерсен все еще сходит с ума по поводу завтрашнего дня, когда около двух часов ночи за дверью слышатся шаги. Немедленно Исак останавливает игру, быстро разминает затекшие ноги и выходит в коридор, чтобы подловить Эскиля возле туалета. Через минуту Триггвассон выплывает из уборной, на ходу подтягивая радужные боксеры.

— Иисусе, Исак! Я так сердечный приступ заработаю! — разумеется, кричит Эскиль, хватаясь за грудь и впервые на памяти Исака изображая пристойность. Выйдя из тени, парень запоздало бормочет извинения.

— Я прочел твое сообщение. О воскресенье.

На это Эскиль трет сонные глаза и бездумно проводит пятерней по коротким волосам.

— Серьезно, Исак? В два часа ночи? Ты вообще спишь?

— Я могу отказаться? — практически в отчаянии перебивает его Вальтерсен, наблюдая, как Эскиль шагает к своей комнате, почесывая задницу.

— Нет. И спокойной ночи, Исак. Я разбужу тебя в восемь, мы сходим в магазин — у нас кончились авокадо, а потом устроим сеанс косметических масок до прихода Эвена. Ты его видел, кстати?

Исак бурчит, что да, и упрямо плетется следом.

— Зачем я там нужен?

— Позволь спросить, почему ты не хочешь засветиться в видео с двумя самыми популярными ютуберами страны? — Эскиль почти уже не спит и собирает в себе достаточно энергии, чтобы возмущенно вскинуть руки и бросить на Исака раздраженный взгляд. — Серьезно, ты имеешь хоть какое-нибудь представление о том, как сильно тебе повезло? Я вообще не понимаю, откуда у тебя набралось столько подписчиков, ведь ты никогда ничего не делаешь! Хотя нет, знаю. У тебя симпатичная мордашка. И на этом все. Людям нравится смотреть на тебя, да они с ума сходят от твоих кудряшек и ямочек на щеках. То же самое и с Эвеном. Теперь понимаешь, как это круто? Какой шанс тебе выпал? Ты молод, красив и популярен. Используй это как преимущество, ну?

Будь на месте Эскиля кто-то другой, Исак залился бы краской до кончиков ушей, но он привык слышать подобное от своего соседа. В самом начале их дружбы все эти слова вызывали приступ неловкости, но сейчас Исак прекрасно знает, что для Эскиля абсолютно все вокруг молоды и прекрасны. Как и он сам.

— Серьезно, почему ты отказываешься? В чем причина? Ведь я рассчитываю на тебя. Ты же не подведешь, да? — Эскиль дует губы, и Исаку не остается ничего другого, как пожать плечами. Он и сам не до конца понимает, почему идея ему не нравится. По больше части из-за того, что это потребует от него усилий. И потому что Эскиль, громкий по жизни, перед камерой становится воистину оглушительным. Это и так невыносимо, а с гостями Триггвассона будет не остановить в принципе — он буквально все выходные будет носиться по комнате и отскакивать от стен, словно мячик. К тому же, Эвен похож на того, кого такой расклад полностью устроит, и тогда они вместе просто высосут из Исака все соки.

— Хорошо, — наконец соглашается Исак, потому что, честно, не представляет, как себя оправдать. — И что мы будем делать?

Широко улыбнувшись, Эскиль притягивает его в объятия, потираясь голой грудью о грудь Исака, вызывая у того непреодолимое желание оттолкнуть парня.

— Это сюрприз, малыш, — бормочет куда-то в макушку Вальтерсена Эскиль. Исак, честно раздражаясь на полуночную ласку, поднимает голову, чтобы сбежать от касания.

— Эвен останется на все выходные?

— Пока не сказал. В общении по смс он сосет, прямо как ты. Хотя, не. Ты куда хуже.

После того, как Эскиль отчаливает в кровать, Исак проводит еще два часа, играя и болтая с друзьями, пока его глаза не начинают закрываться. Попрощавшись с Юнасом и остальными, он почти встает из-за стола, но сон оказывается сильнее.

Так Исак и засыпает, головой на столе и под звуки видео Эвена с экрана компьютера.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро действительно начинается с Эскиля, и, хотя тот «жалеет» Исака и начинает долбиться в дверь парня на час позже назначенного времени, Вальтерсену все равно приходится осушить две полные чашки черного кофе прежде, чем собрать в себе достаточно сил, чтобы принять очень и очень необходимый душ.

После похода по магазинам они встречаются с Нурой за новой порцией кофеина, и пусть Исак не может сказать, что первая половина его дня проходит на «отлично», в конце концов, он все-таки благодарен Эскилю, что тот вытащил его на улицу.

Пока вся компания сидит за своим привычным столиком в любимой кофейне и слушает (в случае Исака — притворяется, что слушает) рассказ Евы о новой палетке теней, что она собирается попробовать на Вильде, Вальтерсен снова вспоминает о предстоящей записи с Эвеном и тут же начинает тихо молиться, чтобы Эскиль не вздумал разболтать об этом девушкам, но раз уж разговор касается темы видео, шансов на удачу у него практически нет.

Эскиль, подперев щеку рукой, буквально впитывает каждое слово Евы, а в конце ее речи глубоко и разочарованно вздыхает.

— Мне точно нужно будет опробовать тот персиковый оттенок. Мы даже можем записать совместное видео. Кстати, я же говорил, что сегодня к нам приедет Эвен? Мы собираемся сделать ролик с Исаком.

Все три девушки одновременно ахают, а Вильде еще и умудряется подавиться кофе и пролить его себе на колени.

— Эвен Бек Насхейм? Круто! Я видела, на прошлой неделе он набрал миллион подписчиков, — весело щебечет Нура, пока Ева старается оттереть расплывающееся коричневое пятно с юбки Вильде. — Кажется, у него и видео об этом есть. Что там было?

— Он прыгнул в бассейн, — слова вылетают изо рта Исака быстрее, чем он их обдумывает, и вся компания мигом поворачивается к нему.

— Оу, Исак наконец-то понял, что другие ютуберы могут быть интересными? Ты не лайкнул мое видео, где я превращаю Вильду в Чеширского Кота, но стоило Эвену раздеться, как ты тут же завелся?

Исак чувствует, как из-за слов Евы его лицо заливает краска, и намеренно игнорирует тяжелый взгляд от Эскиля.

— Я не говорю, что мне понравилось. Я просто посмотрел видео, и оно было самым последним, так что… — пытается откреститься Исак, но, конечно, у него ничего не выходит. Друзья уже заклеймили его фанаткой Эвена №1, пусть и сами видели запись. Качая головой, Исак пытается смыть горечь поражения своим кофе без кофеина, но с ореховым сиропом.

— Помяни черта… — на лице Эскиля расплывается широкая улыбка, и он показывает всем свой телефон. — Эвен ответил. Наконец-то. Он приедет к шести, а это… О мой бог, через два часа! Думаю, нам пора идти, если мы все еще собираемся сделать те маски для лица.

— А мы собираемся? — с надеждой спрашивает Исак, но все равно хватает из рук Эсклья свое пальто.

— Да, малыш, да, — слишком радостно вопит Эскиль, прижимая к груди Нуру. — Я отправлю тебе фотки, как только он уснет, — заговорщицки шепчет он на ушко девушке, уже успевшей безмолвно обидеться на то, что ее с собой не зовут.

— Вы определились с темой видео?

— Обнаженка будет? Умоляю, заставьте его снять хотя бы рубашку!

Пока Исак размышляет о своем откровенно хреновом вкусе в выборе друзей, Эскиль успевает вытолкать его из кофейни, и Вальтерсену остается только помахать девушкам, так и застывшим со смесью зависти и недовольства на лицах.

Возвращаясь домой с сумками, полными экзотических фруктов, Исак жалеет, что все это время пил кофе без кофеина — в сон клонит неимоверно. Вместо того чтобы встретиться с кроватью, Вальтерсен, направляемый уверенной рукой Эскиля, оказывается в ванной комнате, где ему велят найти грязную одежду, которую было бы не жалко заляпать маской. Ворча, Исак натягивает уже испачканную кофе футболку и смиренно терпит Эскиля, сосредоточенно обмазывающего его и без того молодое лицо зеленой пастой.

— Идеально. Держать маску нужно минут пятнадцать. — Эскиль наносит последний штрих и пихает миску тяжко вздыхающему Исаку. — Моя очередь.

Поймав краем глаза собственное отражение в зеркале, Вальтерсен уверяется, что выглядит просто смешно — зеленая смесь из яиц и авокадо ровным слоем покрывает все его лицо, за исключением глаз и губ.

Стараясь как можно скорее покончить с ритуалом, Исак втирает маску в лицо Эскиля, но не успевает нанести и половины, как раздается звонок в дверь.

— Должно быть, доставка — я заказал новый штатив. Откроешь? А я пока закончу с маской, — Эскиль поднимается с унитаза и подходит к зеркалу, начисто игнорируя выражение ужаса на лице Исака.

— Я не пойду открывать дверь вот так, — он выразительно тычет пальцем в подсыхающую маску на щеках, но Эскиль только отмахивается.

— Все с тобой хорошо, обещаю. К тому же, мы обсуждали, что нечего позволять другим осуждать тебя, да? Ну, заботишься ты о своей коже, что в этом такого? Не дай почтальону разрушить твой настрой!

— Ну все, — бормочет Исак в ответ на воздушный поцелуй от Эскиля, — я съезжаю.

И, тем не менее, он идет открывать дверь, не пропуская на своем пути ни один косяк, об который можно было вытереть испачканную в зеленой жиже руку.

Разумеется, это не курьер. Разумеется, Исак осознает свою ошибку, только когда беспечно нажимает на кнопку домофона и слышит, как кто-то зовет Эскиля, медленно поднимаясь по лестнице.

Эвен.

Исак узнает его голос только потому, что все равно ждет его, но сердце, предатель, пропускает удар. На секунду Исак думает о том, чтобы вытереть лицо краем футболки, но Эвен появляется раньше, чем Вальтерсен успевает закончить эту мысль. На Насхейма надето, по меньшей мере, три толстовки, одна из которых подбита искусственным мехом, зимнее пальто и светло-голубые джинсы. С одежды, не переставая, капает вода.

— Исак! — громко приветствует его Эвен и едва сдерживает смешок, заметив застывшего в дверях парня. — Наконец-то мы встретились! Я не стану пожимать тебе руку, но очень рад тебя видеть.

Исак опускает взгляд на измазанную в зеленой маске ладонь и тихо радуется, что Эвен не может заметить расплывшийся на его щеках румянец.

— Да, мы… э… делаем маски. Извини, — запинаясь, бормочет Исак, и надеется, что Эскиль услышит их разговор и тут же выскочит из ванной, чтобы спасти Исака от смерти со стыда.

— Я вижу. Тебе идет, — Эвен ухмыляется, щурясь и буквально светясь от веселья. — Пустишь меня? Я попал под дождь по дороге со станции. Промок до нитки.

Отступив, Исак позволяет Эвену войти в квартиру, которую, слава богам, Эскильд успел прибрать. Вальтерсен следит, как Эвен избавляется от бесчисленного количества верхней одежды и вешает каждую куртку и толстовку на отдельную вешалку. За ними следуют шарфы, и Исак невольно задумывается, промок ли Эвен из-за дождя, или просто вспотел. В конце концов, гость остается в белой футболке на несколько тонов светлее той, что надета на Исаке. Джинсы Насхейма пестрят яркими мокрыми пятнами, и Эвен бездумно чешет прилипшую к телу ткань.

— Кофе? — предлагает Исак, надеясь, что Эвен согласится, и тогда он сможет сбежать на кухню и наконец-то вымыть лицо.

— Лучше чай. Кофе плохо влияет на тело.

— Точно. Я и сам его почти не пью — даже думать противно обо всем этом. Сейчас вернусь, чувствуй себя как дома.

С этими словами Исак буквально выбегает из комнаты и ставит чайник прежде, чем схватить ближайшее полотенце, намочить его и начать остервенело тереть лицо до тех пор, пока кожа на нем не начинает гореть. Стянув с себя потрепанную футболку, Исак натягивает забытый на одном из стульев свитер Эскиля. К тому времени, как парень возвращается в гостиную с чашкой чая в руках, Эвен успевает с удобствами расположиться на одном из диванов и начать печатать что-то в телефоне.

— У тебя есть пароль от вай-фая? — спрашивает Насхейм и благодарно кивает Исаку, когда тот ставит чашку прямо перед ним.

— Сейчас принесу, — Исак идет обратно и хватает клочок бумаги, пришпиленный к дверце холодильника магнитом.

— Я так понимаю, ваша сеть — «Pride69»? — доносится до Вальтерсена сдавленный смешок Эвена из комнаты, и Исак вынужден на секунду зажмуриться, чтобы справиться со смущением.

— Ага… Название выбирал Эскиль, так что… Пойду найду его.

И Исак снова бежит, но в этот раз по коридору, чтобы без стука ввалиться в ванную комнату. От такой внезапности Эскиль роняет миску с оставшейся в ней маской.

— Твою мать, Исак! Что я говорил тебе о том, чтобы не пугать меня до смерти? Убирать это будешь ты!

— Эвен здесь, — Исак почти задыхается, но успевает проверить дверь, чтобы та была плотно закрыта, когда Эскиль начинает практически верещать. Не теряя ни секунды, Триггвассон бросается к раковине и начинает смывать маску с лица, все еще гораздо аккуратнее, чем это вышло у Исака.

— И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас? Почему он так рано? И что с твоим лицом? У тебя аллергия?

Исак придвигается к зеркалу и смотрит на свое лицо. Красное как помидорка, но это точно из-за жесткого полотенца, а не реакции организма.

— Возвращайся туда и поговори с ним! Он должен быть счастлив, и скажи, что я скоро приду.

Исак преувеличенно вздыхает.

— Он не хренова звезда, Эскиль, а просто друг.

— Боже, Исак, иди уже.

Эскиль буквально выталкивает его из ванной комнаты и быстро захлопывает за ним дверь, отрезая все пути к отступлению.

Так Исак плетется обратно в гостиную и опускается в кресло напротив Эвена. Выходные только начинаются, а он уже выжат как лимон, и все, чего хочет Исак, так это упасть лицом в кровать или хотя бы поиграть, чтобы избавиться от непрошенных мыслей.

— Как добрался? — вместо этого из вежливости спрашивает он Эвена, и тот поднимает глаза от телефона, откладывает девайс в сторону и берется за чашку с чаем.

— Если не считать дождь, то отлично. Мой сосед подбросил меня до станции, так что я успел на поезд раньше. Это же ничего? Не думал, что смогу найти ваш дом так быстро.

— Все нормально. Хотя, Эскиль сходит по тебе с ума. Не удивлюсь, если прямо сейчас он валяется там без сознания, — Исак выразительно указывает рукой в сторону ванной комнаты и тяжело сглатывает от солнечной улыбки Эвена.

— Я того не стою, — тихо смеется Насхейм. — А ты?

— Что я?

— Сходишь с ума? — Эвен выгибает брови, и Исак поспешно мотает головой.

— Что? Нет! Не, я совершенно спокоен, — он вытирает мигом вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, и тут же вспоминает, что брюки Эвена мокрые насквозь. — Тебе одолжить что-нибудь? Переодеться?

— У меня все с собой, но спасибо, — Эвен кивает на довольно большую дорожную сумку, забытую рядом. — Подожду, пока Эскиль выйдет из ванной. Хотя, если он там без сознания, не возражаешь, если я воспользуюсь твоей комнатой?

Исак пытается вспомнить, в каком состоянии оставил свою обитель, но отказывать Эвену все равно было бы невежливо. Поэтому он поднимается на ноги и сдавленно бормочет «конечно», на что Эвен подхватывает свою сумку и идет следом за Вальтерсеном.

— Так вот где ты снимаешь свои знаменитые видео? — спрашивает Эвен, как только они переступают порог комнаты.

Обстановка выглядит лучше, чем обычно, хотя запах оставляет желать лучшего, в чем Исак винит остатки забытой пиццы. Он порывается открыть окно, но вспоминает о дожде на улице, так что вместо этого старается запихнуть кучки грязной одежды под кровать.

— Не стоит ради меня затеивать уборку, — улыбается Эвен, открывая сумку и извлекая на свет темные штаны.

— Хорошо, потому что это заняло бы несколько дней, — благодарно хмыкает Исак.

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, и Исак не может отвести взгляд от волос Эвена, спавших на прекрасные глаза и закрывающих несколько родинок на лбу Насхейма. Эвен красив, уверен в себе и выглядит так, словно точно знает, чего хочет. Исак следит за тем, как двигаются руки парня напротив, пока тот расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах и игриво тянет вниз язычок молнии, от чего становится видна серая ткань боксеров под брюками. И только когда Эвен начинает с заметным трудом стягивать с себя промокшие джинсы, соблазнительно поглядывая на Исака, до того доходит, что он пялится.

— Я… оставлю тебя, — бормочет парень и буквально вылетает из комнаты, по пути сбивая свое кресло и тут же врезаясь в Эскиля, замершего за дверью.

— Он переодевается. Не стоит его беспокоить, — трясущимся голосом объявляет Исак и шагает в гостиную. Эскиль, не отставая и на шаг, начинает заваливать несчастного Вальтерсена сразу тонной вопросов.

Это будут самые долгие выходные в его жизни.


	3. Chapter 3

Встреча Эскиля с Эвеном мигом раздражает Исака, и он добровольно вызывается убрать беспорядок в ванной просто для того, чтобы сбежать хотя бы на несколько минут. Быть с Эвеном наедине — полбеды, но смотреть как Эскиль строит из себя дурачка — совершенно новый уровень.

Когда Исак только въехал в квартиру, ему потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы привыкнуть к поведению Эскиля с его вечным флиртом, шуточками ниже пояса, удушающим влечением и похабными предложениями, выскакивающими каждый раз, стоило Исаку пройтись от ванной к комнате без футболки или в одном полотенце. Грешным делом, он даже думал, что Эскиль запал на него. И хотя эти подозрения давно рассеялись, Исака все еще шокирует, когда Триггвассон начинает свою «чарующую» шарманку, стараясь произвести на кого-нибудь впечатление.

Эскиль буквально не затыкается, топя Эвена в своих вопросах о том, как ему поездка в Осло, кто его парикмахер, если у него идеи для канала, что он любит пить и, наконец, какой топпинг предпочитает на пицце. Хотя последнее вполне полезно, потому что они заказывают пиццу на дом, но это не мешает рукам Эскиля постоянно быть то в волосах Эвена, то на широких плечах, и даже на его коленях.

Исак выдерживает всего тридцать минут, а потом поднимается с кресла и уходит на поиски швабры. Он не обменивается с Эвеном и словом, после того, как Эскиль заполучает его в свои руки, хотя Насхейм то и дело пытается вовлечь его в монолог Триггвасона. Когда Исак выходит из комнаты, Эскиль рассказывает о том, что в последний раз пиццу ему доставил парень, ну точная копия его любимого актера. Эту историю Исак слышал уже раз двадцать и точно знает, что в конце Эскиль полезет за телефоном, чтобы загуглить фото того самого актера для наглядности.

Закрывшись в ванной, Исак наконец-то получает немного времени и тишины, чтобы собрать мысли, разбежавшиеся с самого приезда Эвена, в кучку. Собирая осколки миски, он пытается воспроизвести в голове все произошедшее, но вместо этого его начинает трясти так сильно, что он ранит палец острым краем одного из кусочков. Моментально позабыв о беспорядке, Исак начинает копаться на полке Эскиля в поисках пластыря, потому что его запасы давно подошли к концу.

Итак, может, Эвен его и привлекает. Не то, чтобы это случилось впервые, такие чувства не должны ставить его в тупик. Проблема в том, что раньше они не имели значения. Исак постоянно залипал на парней, но до этого самого момента все они были далеко, чаще всего — на экране его компьютера. Исак частенько винит в этом влияние Эскиля, потому что кто не начинает думать о парнях, когда целыми днями все разговоры в доме к ним и сводятся? Старые привычки традиционного воспитания умирают медленно, так что Исак упрямо продолжает надеяться, что его влечение это всего лишь последствие общения с Эскилем.

К тому же, сам Эскиль, например, его не привлекает, пусть они и проводят почти каждый день вместе вот уже два года. Может, в этом и дело, как однажды отметил Эскиль во время одной из своих философских минуток.

Но что волнует Исака именно сейчас, так это то, что никогда прежде он не залипал на кого-то из реальной жизни, кого-то, с кем он действительно говорил, кого знал лично. И именно это давало ему чувство безопасности, веру, что когда-нибудь он влюбится в девушку.  
Влечение, по мнению Исака, это одно, но настоящие чувства к кому-то прямо перед тобой, кого ты можешь коснуться и с кем можешь поговорить или даже получить шанс на взаимность — совершенно другое. К ужасу Исака, Эвен попадает во вторую категорию.  
С тем, чтобы принять привлекательность Эвена у Исака проблем нет, пусть он и не хочет, чтобы об этом кто-нибудь узнал. Он также понимает свою нервозность по поводу его приезда. Что его реально беспокоит, так это то, что эти чувства не хотят уходить даже после их встречи. Мало того, они усиливаются.

Исак успел провести с Эвеном всего десять минут, исключая ту ночь, что он проспал под гипнотизирующий голос Насхейма — это не должно вызывать у него таких эмоций, заставлять сердце биться чаще.

Эти джинсы, боксеры, тазобедренные косточки…

В ярости Исак начинает скрести пол, пытаясь смыть зеленую жижу, и выбрасывает использованные клочки туалетной бумаги в миску, надеясь, что его переживания уйдут вместе с беспорядком. Закончив, он все равно остается в ванной, пытаясь продлить свое одиночество как можно дольше.

Иногда Эскиль его реально бесит. Почему ему постоянно нужно флиртовать? Они ведь даже не знают, нравятся ли Эвену парни. О боже, а что, если эти двое действительно начнут встречаться? Что, если Исаку придется наблюдать за тем, как они развлекаются на диване каждые выходные, слышать стоны из-за тонких стен?

Спустя еще некоторое время Исак понимает, что больше не может прятаться. У него болят руки и пораненный палец, но оттягивать выход нет смысла. Пора возвращаться, и Исак делает глубокий вдох, решая, что эти выходные он проведет достойно — не будет пялится, путаться в словах или безбожно краснеть. Эвен всего лишь очередной парень с милым личиком. И телом. Может, за этим фасадом скрывается ужасных характер. Его видео, например, полный отстой.

Эвен, к удивлению и облегчению Исака, сидящий в полном одиночестве, встречает его теплой улыбкой.

— Эскиль заказывает пиццу. Он сказал, что знает, что ты хочешь, — объясняет Насхейм и похлопывает рукой по дивану рядом с собой, приглашая сесть. Исак повинуется, но тщательно следит за тем, чтобы не сесть слишком близко. Даже на расстоянии он чувствует на Эвене запах дождя и какого-то мужского одеколона или шампуня. Стараясь держать дыхание под контролем, Исак начинает теребить пластырь, чтобы отвлечься.

— Ты поранился? — немедленно реагирует Эвен и тянется к руке Исака, руша последние надежды Вальтерсена на полную невозмутимость. Когда Насхейм касается сначала тыльной стороны его ладони, а потом проводит по закрытому порезу, Исак чувствует, что по сравнению с его пальцами, пальцы Эвена грубые и мозолистые.

— Да нет, это пустяк, — отмахивается Исак, но в груди у него разливается тепло от такого волнения и заботы. Эвен, однако, тут же довольно бесцеремонно отпускает его руку, стоит Эскилю выплыть из кухни.

— Сделал твой обычный заказ, — обращается он к Исаку. — И я как раз рассказывал Эвену про тот раз, когда доставщик был ну просто копией…

— Я в курсе, я слышал. И догадался бы, даже если бы меня здесь не было, — Исак бросает многозначительный взгляд на Эвена, но тот выглядит так, будто это лучшая история, что он когда-либо слышал.

— Снимем небольшой влог, пока ждем доставку? — спрашивает он, доставая маленькую камеру, которую уже успел положить на стол.

— О, мне так нравится, что ты снимаешь спонтанно. И твои обновления выходят очень часто, это потрясающе!

Исак готов блевануть от такой откровенной лести Эскиля, а вот Эвен не показывает ни малейшего дискомфорта, просто кивает и улыбается. Открыв камеру, он направляет ее на Триггвассона, уже приготовившегося сиять, а Исак пропускает момент начала съемки и просто пялится в объектив, когда приходит его очередь смотреть в камеру.

— Пойду попью, — бросает он и почти прыжками сбегает из комнаты.

— Исак, стой! — стоит Эвену позвать его, и Исак останавливается как вкопанный, неловко разворачиваясь и ожидая снова наткнуться на камеру. Одна мысль об этом пускает мурашки по коже. К его удивлению, Эвен опускает камеру, то ли снимая пол, то ли выключая ее вовсе. — Если не хочешь сниматься, ты всегда можешь сказать нет, хорошо? Ничего страшного, если тебе некомфортно, просто дай мне знать, и я тут же прекращу.

Исак так и стоит, совершенно не зная, что делать с этой информацией. Он так благодарен за эти слова, такие простые, но ужасно важные, если бы Эвен только знал. Но это всего лишь слова, и он не хочет показаться слишком эмоциональным и спугнуть Насхейма.

— Спасибо. Серьезно. Но я все равно хочу пить, так что скоро вернусь.

Спустя несколько месяцев жизни с Эскилем, тот так и продолжает молить, канючить и просить о видео, а Эвену требуется всего две секунды, чтобы понять — Исак просто не любит сниматься.

Нет, он спокойно сидит перед камерой, если успевает подготовиться к этому заранее, если знает, что его ждет, если снимает себя сам и понимает, что из всего этого выйдет. А вот перспектива попасть в кадр без предупреждения, без его ведома и понятия о том, что в итоге окажется в сети на суд миллионам людей пугает его до усрачки. Эскиль, конечно, никогда не выкладывает что-либо без ведома Исака — он всегда спрашивает разрешение и удаляет то, что приходится Вальтерсену не по душе, но без споров не обходится никогда. Эскиль просто не улавливает, что чувствует Исак, и от этого недопонимания Вальтерсен впадает в ярость.

Эвен же, тот самый Эвен, который постит по видео каждый божий день и практически живет с камерой в руках, понимает его с полуслова. Хотел бы Исак, чтобы в нем не было ничего особенного, кроме миленького личика, но теперь он просто знает, что за фасадом скрывается гораздо большее.

Набрав стакан воды прямо из-под крана, Исак хватает банку колы и, прежде чем войти в гостиную, проверяет, идет ли съемка.

Ко времени его возвращения Эскиль успевает включить ноутбук и теперь пялится в экран, слишком близко сидя к Эвену и смеясь над чем-то. Звук смеха Эвена заставляет желудок Исака сжаться, и ему приходится сделать большой глоток воды, чтобы справиться с этим чувством. Затем он открывает колу и садится рядом с Эскилем, чтобы тоже заглянуть в ноутбук, но прежде, чем успевает понять, что же там такого смешного происходит, Триггвассон включает веб-камеру и разворачивает ее к Исаку.

— Не против группового фото в Инстаграм?

Исак кивает. Он действительно «за» и под счет Эскиля широко улыбается в камеру так, чтобы не засветить второй подбородок.

Пиццу доставляют через целых двадцать минут. Двадцать минут, в течение которых парни в основном болтают о других блоггерах и популярных нынче челленджах. Эвен и Эскиль пускаются в оживленное обсуждение своих отношений с подписчиками, и Эвену удается, впервые на памяти Исака, заставить Эскиля поменять свое изначальное мнение. К тому времени, как в дверь звонят, Исак чувствует себя комфортнее, и ему не так страшно остаться с Эвеном наедине, пока Эскиль забирает еду.

В ту же секунду, как Триггвассон скрывается в коридоре, Эвен снова окунается в мир своего телефона. Он громко смеется, а потом дает Исаку посмотреть. На экране светится фотография, которую они сделали немногим раньше, и которую Эскиль, разумеется, уже успел выложить в сеть.

— Они спрашивают о твоей кофте, — объясняет Эвен, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. — Она Эскиля?

Исаку приходится опустить глаза, чтобы вспомнить, действительно ли он надел чужую вещь, а потом всего один взгляд на комментарии в сети, чтобы осознать, что он натворил. Помимо того, что куча и больше людей вопит о своей смерти от присутствия Эвена на фотографии, они обсуждают и злосчастную кофту. Очевидно для них тот факт, что Исак носит вещи Эскиля, является неоспоримым доказательством того, что они находятся в тайных отношениях, а Исак выходит из шкафа.

Сердце Вальтерсена готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Умом он понимает, что такую реакцию следовало бы ожидать и что среди миллионов комментариев вряд ли будет много действительно важных, особенно учитывая манеру фанатов Эскиля видеть то, чего на самом деле нет. И все же мысли об Эвене все еще витают в голове Исака, он в замешательстве и злости из-за своих чувств к парню рядом, так что тот факт, что его называют геем вот уже в двухтысячном комментарии, не прибавляет ему настроения.

Он отбрасывает телефон и тут же жалеет об этом, зная, что такая реакция вызовет у Эвена вопросы. Так и происходит.

— Что такое? Они реально беспокоят тебя? — Эвен все еще улыбается, но его настроение заметно меняется, когда он улавливает агрессию Исака. — Прости, что смеялся, — извиняется он и возвращает телефон на стол. — Думал, ты привык к этому, прости. Мне приходят тонны таких сообщений каждый день, и я действительно не думал, что это такая проблема.

— Это не проблема, — вздыхает Исак, силой пытаясь прогнать чувства уязвлённости и стыда. Это просто слухи. Даже будь они правдой, подписчики Эскиля никогда об этом не узнают. В конце концов, это просто выдумка до тех пор, пока Исак ничего не подтверждает.

— Что не проблема, детка?

Вальтерсен готов проклясть Эскиля за это прозвище здесь и сейчас. Тот же просто опускает коробки на стол и немедленно начинает их открывать. Эвен поднимает брови, безмолвно спрашивая у Исака, что значат эти слова, выглядя гораздо серьезнее. Время шуток определенно кончилось.

— Ты беспокоишься потому что это правда? — спрашивает он, и Исак с легкостью чувствует осторожность, что он вкладывает в этот вопрос.

— Что? — Эскиль перестает шариться по коробкам и вместо этого переводит взгляд то на Эвана, то на Исака и обратно.

— Народ оставляет комментарии по поводу того, что на мне твоя кофта, вот и все, — вздыхает Исак, взяв в руки кусочек пиццы. — И нет, это не так, так что можем мы наконец-то поесть?

Эскиль тут же бросает свое занятие и выуживает телефон из заднего кармана слишком узких джинсов.

— О Боже, серьезно? Они снова распускают слухи?

Он смеется, читая комментарии, от чего Исак закатывает глаза.

— Знаешь, Эвен, время от времени люди спрашивают, встречаюсь ли я с Исаком. Это, конечно, не так уж и странно, мы же живем вместе, я молод и красив, возможно, богат, одинок… — он играет бровями, вызывая у Эвена смешок.

— Спасибо за пиццу, Эскиль, — отвечает он, и, определенно, Насхейм не испытывает никакого дискомфорта из-за постоянных подкатов Траггвассона, а Исак просто жгуче благодарен ему за смену темы.


	4. Chapter 4

Все пятнадцать минут, что они едят, Эскиль молчит, и Исак успевает уснуть прямо посреди телешоу, включенного после. Никто из парней не в настроении снимать прямо сейчас, поэтому они решают начать утром, после завтрака. Исак такому раскладу более чем рад, потому что вместо того, чтобы париться на счет камеры перед лицом, он может свернуться на одном из диванов и уснуть.

Когда он просыпается, вокруг тихо и темно. Кто-то выключил главный свет, и комнату освещает только одна маленькая лампа за телевизором и экран ноутбука Эвена. Сам Насхейм, завернувшись в одеяло, лежит на другом диване с наушниками на голове. Когда Исак шевелится в подушках, чтобы размять затекшую ото сна руку, тот переводит взгляд на него.

— Хорошо спалось? — стянув наушники, Эвен улыбается Исаку, пока тот поудобнее устраивается на магическим образом появившейся под его головой подушке. Вальтерсен кивает, но морщится на боль в уставшей шее.

— Который час?

— Почти 11. Эскиль ушел спать, и он просил тебя не будить, потому что ты все равно редко спишь у себя.

Исак вынужден признать, что это правда. Чаще, чем ему хотелось бы, он вырубается либо за столом, либо на диване. Его распорядок дня настоящий кошмар, и даже сейчас он чувствует себя бодрее, чем должен бы после столь короткого сна.

— Не знаю, что тебе сделала твоя кровать, но если ты хочешь спать здесь, то я не против.

— Дело не в этом, — Исак подтягивается и хватает полупустую банку колы, которую успел открыть перед тем, как его сморило. Сделав большой глоток, он продолжает. — Просто я редко думаю о том, чтобы пойти в спальню. У меня хреновый режим, так что я хожу усталым весь день, потом засыпаю слишком поздно и просыпаюсь, когда все уже спят.

— Звучит не очень здорОво, — смеется Эвен и закрывает несколько вкладок на экране.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Редакторские дела. Я успел снять парочку видео, пока ехал к вам, и теперь хочу загрузить их до полуночи.

Исак кивает, вспоминая свои планы о том, чтобы наконец-то порадовать своих подписчиков, которым, очевидно, не суждено сбыться.

— Чем ты обычно занимаешься, если не спишь?

— Играю, — пожимает плечами Вальтерсен.

— О, я видел парочку твоих видео. Забавные, — Эвен окончательно захлопывает крышку ноутбука и ровно садится, чтобы нормально смотреть на Исака.

На Насхейме нет футболки. Пусть он и замотан в одеяло с ног до головы, но Исак все равно видит, и его воображение пускается в пляс. Чего еще нет на Эвене? Спит ли он голышом? Конечно, в чужом доме он не стал бы. Тогда, он только в белье? Может, в тех же серых боксерах, что Исак видел прежде? На нем они смотрятся ну очень сексуально. И затормози тогда Исак хоть на секунду, его взору предстал бы пах Эвена, обтянутый хлопком.

— Но ты редко загружаешь новые. Почему? В последний раз ты нормально играл недели три назад, — на этих словах Исак выныривает из трипа по своим грязным мечтам, и сжимает уже пустую баночку в пальцах, прежде чем кинуть ее на стол.

— Не знаю, может, мне просто лень. Если честно, я не фанат всего этого, — на секунду Исак задумался, нормально ли говорить такое Эвену — практически зависимому от ютуба, но потом продолжает. — То есть оно, конечно, прикольно, но мне не нравится, что за каждым видео следуют какие-то ожидания. Ты загружаешь видео, а потом все ждут, что ты начнешь делать так каждый день, посвятишь свою жизнь интернету и забьешь на все остальное. Я хочу заниматься этим на моих условиях, когда у меня есть желание, а не когда кучка незнакомцев начинает поливать меня грязью потому, что я заставил их ждать слишком долго.

Эвен кивает.

— Понимаю. Такое действительно выматывает, я знаю. Особенно когда все эти люди начинают думать, что ты им что-то должен, — он нежно проводит рукой по крышке ноутбука, будто гладит животное. — Но, я надеюсь, что это не оградит тебя от любимого дела. Не позволяй никому испортить все веселье просто потому, что они не понимают твоих мотивов. Если хочешь загружать что-то новое раз в год и больше ничего, наслаждайся этим.

— Так я и делаю. И мне это нравится, но иногда мне просто нужен пинок под зад.

— Как сейчас? Хочешь снять что-нибудь?

Исак думает о долгом пути в свою комнату, в которой все еще витает запах протухшей еды, о холодном столе, о том, как долго грузятся его игры. К тому же, в гостиной сидит Эвен. Разговаривает с ним. Перестал редактировать свои видео ради него. И Эскиль наконец-то спит.

— Не очень.

— А если со мной? Из меня хреновый геймер, но если мы начнем с базы, и ты научишь меня основам, я только «за».

На секунду Исак задумывается.

— Разве тебе не нужно все отредактировать и выложить до полуночи?

— Я почти закончил. Иди сюда и скажи, что думаешь, а когда я все загружу, мы поиграем в FIFA. Ты же в нее постоянно играешь?

Исак кивает. Именно в видео с футболом он вкладывает наибольшие усилия. Конечно, ему нравятся и другие игры, и он снимает о них видео, но рано или поздно всегда возвращается к своему любимчику.

Поднявшись на ноги, он пересаживается на другой диван и осторожно проводит рукой по всклоченным волосам. Как только он оказывается рядом с Эвеном, выглядевшим как буррито в одеяле, мысли о том, что под ним ничего нет, возвращаются, и Исак прикладывает все силы, чтобы сосредоточиться на экране снова открытого ноутбука. Сделать это становится еще сложнее, когда Эвен позволяет своей импровизированной накидке сползти на живот, чтобы освободить руки. Его подтянутая грудь покрыта родинками и розоватыми родимыми пятнами, от холода по рукам и плечам бегут мурашки, прекрасно видно острые соски.

Исак тяжело сглатывает и упирается взглядом в экран, пока глаза не начинают болеть.

Эвен кликает на видео, которое обрабатывал, и показывает Исаку то, что еще хочет изменить, еще раз настаивая, что почти закончил.

— Нравится? — наконец спрашивает он, краем глаза следя за Исаком, все еще отказывающемся оторваться от экрана.

— Выглядит неплохо. Какую программу ты используешь? С ней все кажется таким простым, — он слушает, как Эвен распинается о разных техниках и софте, и понимает, что Насхейм погряз в ютубе еще сильнее, чем он думал. — Ты, эм, хочешь заниматься этим всю жизнь? Ты вкладываешь в это столько усилий.

— Я не хочу быть ютубером, нет, — Эвен ставит видео на паузу. — Вообще, я учусь на режиссера, так что моя мечта — снимать настоящее кино.

— О, так ты студент?

Эвен мычит в подтверждение.

— У меня академ. Я все еще смогу закончить, но мне нужен был перерыв от занятий и прочей херни. Дела шли не очень хорошо, я не получал удовольствие от того, чем занимался, так что решил взять передышку и заняться ютубом, чтобы перезарядиться, посвятить себя тому, что мне нравится прямо сейчас. Но когда-нибудь я таки закончу и смогу использовать все, что выучил за этот год. Всегда, знаешь ли, хорошо иметь знакомых по всему миру. К тому же, это неплохая практика, в редактуре и прочих фишках. Мне нравится.

Пока Эвен говорит, Исак наконец-то поворачивается к нему, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Ему просто необходимо было увидеть эти искры, которые, он знал, загорались в глаза Эвена, когда он говорил о любимом деле.

— А чем ты занимаешься? Помимо спонтанных попыток завоевать ютуб? — Исак знает, что Эвен шутит, но вопрос все равно заставляет его чувствовать себя неловко. Дело в том, что он не занимается ничем. Он окончил школу прошлым летом, после чего прошло целых полгода, а ему в голову так и не пришли идеи, чему он мог бы посвятить свою жизнь. Время, кажется, бежит быстрее, чем Исак того хочет, и вместо того, чтобы гнаться за ним, он упрямо тормозит, отчаянно пытаясь удержать старые деньки, в которых все его дела заключались в хождении на уроке и сне.

— Я… — начинает он, но понимает, что как бы не продолжил, все равно Эвен примет его за ленивца. — Я не знаю. В прошлом году после выпуска все вроде как занялись будущим, окунулись в студенческую жизнь и все такое, а я просто не знаю, чем хочу заниматься. Думал, что найду работу, чтобы зарабатывать до тех пор, пока не пойму, что мне нравится, но потом меня уволили, и я так и не нашел что-нибудь новое. Несколько недель каникул превратились в месяцы, и это отстой, я знаю, но собираюсь взять себя в руки следующим летом. Сейчас середина семестра, и я все равно не могу никуда поступить, так что проще дождаться следующего года.

Исак ждет, что Эвен разочаруется в нем. Да он, черт возьми, разочарован сам в себе, но чего он не ожидает, так это понимающего кивка.

— После выпуска я чувствовал то же самое. И это точно отстой. Кино было единственной вещью, которой я хотел заниматься, но меня не приняли в первой волне, и мне пришлось ждать до следующего семестра. Это не очень хорошо повлияло на мое состояние, все это свободное время, никаких занятий и просто ожидание, когда же жизнь начнет бить ключом и у меня.

— Когда ты выпустился?

— Три года назад.

Исак быстро считает в уме. Если он не ошибся, то Эвену 21, и он на три года старше Исака и на год младше Эскиля.

Он не знает, что еще добавить в их разговор, поэтому с радостью принимается смотреть, как Эвен заканчивает свою работу, как его пальцы порхают по клавиатуре, создавая кинематографические шедевры в считанные секунды. Видео, что Исак видел на его канале, варьировались от ужасных до сносных, но каждое было отредактировано до совершенства. Пусть содержание было хуевым, техничную сторону вопроса Эвен покрывал на все сто.

Вместо того чтобы пытаться понять, что именно Эвен делает, чтобы потом использовать это самому, Исак в благоговении смотрит, как Эвен смеется, добавляя особенно ужасные фильтры. Все происходящее нравится Исаку еще больше, потому что ему выпадает шанс наблюдать как за живым Эвеном прямо рядом с собой, так и за Эвеном на экране, смеющемся, облаченным в кучу одежды и тараторящим в камеру о погоде, поезде и выходных у Эскиля.

Исак мог бы следить за работой Эвена часами, уверенный, что, в конце концов, это превратилось бы в лучшую ночь в его жизни, но Насхейм наконец открывает ютуб и выкладывает свое новое творение в сеть. Потом он идет в душ, натягивает футболку — оказывается, под одеялом на Эвене были домашние брюки, и Исак не очень-то и рад — вместе они берут что-нибудь пожевать и переходят в комнату Вальтерсена.

— Открой окно, а я выкину пиццу, — заявляет Эвен, чуть переступив порог, и Исак не может с ним не согласиться. В ту же секунду, как Насхейм выходит, он судорожно запихивает кучу грязного белья под кровать и воздвигает целую башню из грязной посуды на краю стола. Поставив игру на загрузку, Исак притаскивает из кухни стул для Эвена.

Из Насхейма хреновый геймер, потому что ему требуется просто огромное количество времени, чтобы понять ход игры. Он не фанат игрушек в принципе, футбола в частности, и это совсем не помогает. В конце концов, они быстро соглашаются, что будут играть за одну команду, и все же Эвен безбожно лажает, несмотря на все попытки Исака оставаться терпеливым, давать ему как можно больше пасов и устранять всех соперников на пути к заветному голу. Тем не менее, Исака совсем не парит проигрыш за проигрышем и потеря первого места в лиге. Он заворожен смехом Эвена, его комментариями о глупых движениях игроков, косяках в графике, роликах перед пенальти и одинаковых движениях фигурок.

Исак даже забывает, что они снимают. Он смеется вместе с Эвеном, наслаждаясь, как все тело покрывается мурашками, стоит тому игриво коснуться его руки, и восхищается его попыткам заставить их игроков влюбиться друг в друга, совершенно забывая об игре.

В какой-то момент Эвен широко зевает, кладет джойстик на стол, выключает камеру и падает на кровать. Пока Исак выключает игру и закрывает бесчисленные вкладки, что они успели открыть в поисках читов мифических морских животных, о которых напомнили Эвену их игроки, Насхейм засыпает. Исак колеблется — стоит ли ему уйти спать на диван, если Эвен остается в кровати, но потом решает, что никуда он не пойдет. Если Насхейм не хочет делить с ним постель, то всегда может уйти в гостиную, где Эскиль приготовил ему настоящую перину, пахнущую лавандой, а не потным подростковым телом.

Исак снимает джинсы, тщательно следя за тем, не подглядывает ли Эвен, а потом опускается на кровать, инстинктивно подтягивая к себе свою любимую подушку. Передумав, он пихает ее прямо в лицо Эвену, и тот лениво открывает глаза.

— Устраивайся, — шепчет Исак и прячется под огромным одеялом. Он чувствует, как Эвен уверенно придвигается ближе и тоже залезает под одеяло, которое достаточно большое, чтобы два парня смогли спать под ним, не касаясь друг друга, но сердце Исака все равно начинает заполошно стучать. Он слышит запах Эвена, вкусный микс из дома и комфорта, и вынужден силой заставить себя закрыть глаза. Исак не ожидает, что уснет быстро — еще слишком рано для него — но когда он пускает свои мысли на волю, они крутятся вокруг Эвена, тепла его тела рядом, его медленного и глубокого дыхания, воспоминаний о его улыбке, и Исак засыпает быстрее, чем когда-либо за последнее время.


	5. Chapter 5

Исак просыпается раньше Эвена, и это не может не радовать. Так он не испытывает очевидную неловкость, а может понаблюдать за спящим Эвеном. Исак отчетливо помнит, что они уснули лицом к лицу, всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, и его последней мыслью было то, как легко было бы чуть поддаться вперед и поцеловать Насхейма. Теперь же Эвен лежит на спине, одеяло натянуто до самых ушей. Его лицо расслаблено, и Эвен выглядит так молодо. Его рот чуть раскрыт, так что Исак не может не смотреть на его пухлые губы. Раз Насхейм спит, то и Исаку совсем не стыдно.

Очевидно, он испытывает нечто большее, чем влечение. Исак считает Эвена ослепительно красивым, самым горячим человеком, что он когда-либо видел, но теперь тот нравится ему не только из-за внешности. Никогда прежде Исаку не приходилось иметь дело с такими чувствами, раньше он всегда знал, что парни, с которыми он общается, всего лишь друзья. А Эвен? Между ними ничего не было, они просто проводили вместе время, дружески, но сердцебиение Исака, его утренний стояк сеют зерно сомнения. Ему сложно судить обо всем этом, пока все его мысли сосредоточены на мечтах о губах Эвена на его собственных.

Теперь, когда он замечает напряжение в паху, игнорировать его все сложнее, и губы Эвена так близко и не помогают от слова «совсем». Исак решает сбежать в душ, чтобы избавить себя от зрелища такого Насхейма, от его хриплого утреннего голоса, от того, чтобы встать и пройтись до двери с заметным восстанием в трусах. А еще ему стоит завязать с мечтами наяву. Чтобы претворить план в жизнь Исаку нужно оторваться от созерцания спящего Эвена и перестать пялиться на его губы, так что Вальтерсен выбирается из кровати гораздо раньше, чем это ему свойственно.

Он слышит, как Эскиль уже хозяйничает на кухне, и пытается как можно тише пробраться в ванную комнату, чтобы спрятаться за шторкой. Несколько минут Исак просто стоит под теплыми струями, позволяя воде скатываться по широкой спине, а потом окончательно просыпается и принимается неспешно намыливать голову, как делает это каждый день. У него все еще стоит, и Исак решает разобраться с проблемой, нежели ждать, когда все пройдет само по себе. Ему предстоит целый день с Эвеном, и разрядка должна помочь.

Закрыв глаза, он касается себя и позволяет судорожному вздоху сорваться с губ, когда сжимает член чуть сильнее, сбрасывая первое напряжение. Опираясь другой рукой о стену, Исак опускает голову и смотрит, как покрасневшая и налившаяся кровью головка исчезает в его кулаке в медленном, но размеренном ритме. Стоит ему собрать выступившую смазку большим пальцем, как мысли об Эвене возвращаются, и Исак ничего не может с собой поделать.

Он позволяет себе. Никто никогда не узнает, и в мире есть вещи и похуже, чем дрочка на симпатичного парня. Он думает об Эвене, о том, что тот просыпается в его кровати, и у него тоже стоит, что, заметив свое одиночество, он запускает руку в те самые серые боксеры и стонет от прикосновения, упираясь головой в подушку и сжимая ствол до тех пор, пока на пальцы не попадает смазка.

Исак задыхается, двигая ладонью быстрее, представляя, как Эвен делает то же самое, сам того не подозревая, гладит свой твердый член в одном ритме с Исаком и в наслаждении закусывает припухшие губы.

\- Исак! – звонкий голос Эскиля вместе с хлопком резко открывшейся двери так пугает Вальтерсена, что он шарахается и ударяется головой о стену. Несколько секунд он не видит ничего, кроме звезд. – Ты должен рассказать мне все. Прямо. Сейчас. Я сел и не уйду, пока ты не выложишь мне всю историю. Меня не волнует, если закончится горячая вода и даже если у тебя все тело сморщится. Дай мне детали. Сейчас же.

Несколько секунд Исак пытается восстановить дыхание, и проверят, не бежит ли по лбу кровь.

\- Твою мать, Эскиль! Какого хуя! – наконец выдавливает он, и сам не узнает свой слишком хриплый голос.

\- Почему Эвен спал не на диване? Я собирался принести ему завтрак в постель, но выяснилось, что он голышом лежит в твоей! В твоих объятиях и под твоим же одеялом!

\- Мы были в одежде, Эскиль, - стонет Исак. – Но прямо сейчас я очень даже без, так что, пожалуйста, проваливай.

Он слышит, как в качестве протеста Триггвассон опускается на скрипящую крышку унитаза.

\- Я же сказал, я не уйду, пока ты все не выложишь.

\- Мы играли, а потом Эвен слишком устал, чтобы возвращаться в гостиную, вот и все. Никаких деталей, окей? Дай мне спокойно принять душ.

\- Вы играли? О мой Бог, Исак, Эвен Бэк Насхейм в твоей комнате всю ночь, а ты решаешь поиграть? – Исак решает, что этот вопрос ответа недостоин, и начинает снова намыливать голову. – Даже если ничего не было, вы выглядели такими уютными. Уверен, что под одеялом ничего не происходило?

\- Думаю, я бы заметил, - по крайней мере, присутствие Эскиля избавляло его от стояка. Медленнее, чем он хотел бы, но эрекция точно спадала. Исак потянулся за одним из масел Триггвассона из чистой мести.

\- Ты берешь мои вещи, Исак? Почему ты не используешь тот лосьон, что я подарил тебе на Рождество? Я видел, он все еще валяется в твоем ящике, когда я искал… кое-что, - Исак смаргивает воду с глаз, но из-за масла все равно ничего не видит.

\- Боже, Эскиль, ты ужасный сосед, серьезно. Держись подальше от моих вещей.

\- Чья бы корова мычала. Ты невыносим, ты в курсе? Я все тебе рассказываю, всегда, а ты не можешь даже рассказать, как Эвен оказался в твоей постели. Да ты даже не сказал, что тебе нравятся парни, и я бы так ничего и не знал, не найди я твою заначку с порнушкой!

\- Заначку с порнушкой? – Исак выключает ставшую холодной воду и решает, что не устроит Эскилю праздник с проходкой по квартире голышом. – Полотенце, - требует он и высовывает одну руку из-за шторки.

\- Да, порнушку, - Эскиль пихает ему одно из мягких полотенец. Оно пахнет лавандой, как и каждый раз, если стирка выпадает на очередь Траггвассона. На самом деле из него замечательный сосед, но Исак никогда в этом не признается. – Те журналы, где парни пишут, что хотят поиграть?

\- Игровые журналы? Ебаный стыд, Эскиль! Это просто журналы, не все ищут секса при любой возможности, - Исак быстро сушит волосы полотенцем, стараясь не думать, что Эскиль только что прервал его как раз в разгар мыслей о сексе. Обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, Исак выходит из душа, пусть по его телу все еще сбегают последние капли. Эскиль действительно сидит на унитазе, неодобрительно посматривая на Вальтерсена.

Когда Исак выходит из ванной комнаты с Эскилем, следующим по пятам, он тут же врезается в Эвена. Ну конечно. На нем все еще мягкие штаны и футболка, его волосы торчат во все стороны, а на щеке виднеется след от подушки. Опустив глаза и с силой хватаясь за полотенце на бедрах, Исак проскальзывает в свою комнату мимо озадаченного Насхейма, поглядывающего на Эскиля, шлепающего за полуголым Исаком так, будто в этом нет ничего странного.

Исак захлопывает за собой дверь, оставляя Эвена разбираться с Эскилем самостоятельно, и наконец-то спокойно одевается. Ему удается побороть желание уткнуться в подушку, на которой спал Эвен, и затолкать свои грязные мысли в самый дальний уголок сознания, чтобы дать себе хоть шанс спокойно смотреть в глаза Насхейму за завтраком.

Поскольку ни Эвен, ни Эскиль ленью не страдали, они действительно собираются снимать видео сразу после завтрака. Пока Эвен принимает душ, Эскиль и Исак убирают со стола, и Вальтерсен умело душит в зародыше все попытки соседа вернуться к их утреннему разговору. Вместо этого он спрашивает о том, какой челлендж они будут выполнять, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что идея его не отвращает. Это может быть весело. По крайней мере, прошлой ночью съемки с Эвеном ему понравились.

Когда Эвен выходит из душа и падает на диван рядом с Исаком, тот не может не отметить, как приятно пахнет от Насхейма и как его волосы, все еще влажные, аккуратно убраны в подобие укладки.

\- Так, и что мы выбрали?

\- «Угадай часть тела!» - Эскиль буквально светится, довольный, наконец, углом съемки, и подходит к ним.

Могло быть и хуже. Он мог бы заставить Исака выполнять всякие глупые задания, а теперь ему всего лишь нужно сидеть на диване и угадывать части тела, картинки которых они, скорее всего, будут искать в интернете. По крайней мере Исак понимает игру именно так. Он понял, как сильно заранее ненавидит и любит челлендж только, когда Эскиль включает камеру, протягивает ему повязку на глаза и говорит, что первым играть будет Исак.

\- В дополнение к тому, что Исаку нужно будет угадать, какую часть тела он трогает, ему также нужно будет сказать, кому она принадлежит. Так что это двойной вызов, - объясняет в камеру Эскиль, затягивая на затылке Исака узел повязки. Вальтерсен не видит ни зги, и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы оставаться на месте. Он успокаивает себя тем, что даже если феерически проебется, Эскиль и Эвен просто не запостят это видео. Они же не в прямом эфире, а парни его друзья, и он сам согласился на это. Будет весело.

Исак чувствует, как кто-то берет его за руку, и прежде, чем человек начинает говорить, понимает, что это Эвен.

\- Все хорошо?

Помимо того, что он в шаге от того, чтобы прикоснуться к Эвену.

\- Да, я готов.

Эвен сжимает его ладонь и отпускает. Исак чувствует, как прогибается диван, когда Насхейм поднимается на ноги, и вскоре слышит, что тот шепчет что-то Эскилю где-то справа. Исак пытается напрячь слух, чтобы понять, о чем они болтают, но не понимает ни слова.

\- Так, Исак, первая часть тела.

Из него такой же хреновый игрок, как из Эвена футболист. В провале Исак винит то, что за всю жизнь касался не так уж и много людей. Из шести попыток он угадывает лишь раз – пупок Эскиля. Остальные куда более странные части тела Исак узнать не может, но каким-то странным образом безошибочно понимает, кого именно трогает. Он знает, что Эвен стоит перед ним еще до того, как касается его, знает, стоит тот справа или слева, понимает, куда он движется и раскусывает все обманные маневры, которые парни пытаются провернуть, чтобы запутать.

Он трогает ухо Эвена, его большой палец и, наконец, сосок. Он выпаливает, что это локоть, пусть и понимает, что это не так, в ту же секунду, как Эвен тянет его руку к груди. Ни под каким предлогом Исак не коснется соска Эвена на камеру. Он не собирается касаться его достаточно долго, чтобы запомнить ощущение под пальцами.

Когда Исак стягивает повязку, он думает, что худшее позади, но, естественно, ошибается. Сначала Эскиль трогает их с Эвеном, что не так уж и волнительно, а вот действительно его внимание привлекает то, как Насхейм едва слышно шепчет ему в ухо. Как его губы скользят по раковине, а рука время от времени оказывается на затылке, чтобы притянуть ближе.

А еще Исаку не нравится то, как Эскиль касается Эвена. Насхейм смеется; места, которые он выбирает, не такие интересные, но то, как Эвен флиртует на камеру, стараясь обратить все в шутку, раздражает Исака сильнее всего.

В конце концов, касания Эвена становятся, одновременно, самой интересной и ужасной частью. Из соображений безопасности Исак выбирает щеку и подмышку, и Эвен угадывает оба места, пусть и после довольно долгих поглаживаний. Вальтерсен, помимо щекотки, не чувствует ничего особенного.

А потом начинается финальный раунд. В этот раз Исак указывает на свою шею, пытаясь понизить градус после того, как Эскиль заставляет Эвена угадать дорожку волос под пупком. Исак таким заниматься не собирается.

Он стоит прямо перед Эвеном, улыбающимся от уха до уха, и чувствует, как всклоченные из-за повязки волосы Насхейма заставляют его желудок ухнуть куда-то вниз. Внезапно, откуда-то из-за камеры начинает голосить Эскиль, до ужаса возбужденный, как и всегда:

\- Последний раунд! Я впереди, но ты получишь два балла, если угадаешь часть тела! Губами. Никаких касаний, можно только целовать или облизывать.

Исак поворачивает голову так быстро, что щелкают позвонки.

\- Что?

Он смотрит вниз на Эвена, который облизывается, смеясь. Совершенно неудивительно тот выглядит абсолютно готовым к новому заданию.

\- Ты отказываешься, Исак? – он поднимает голову, будто может видеть его, и пусть на его губах и играет улыбка, а в голосе полно веселья, Исак все равно улавливает те нотки, которые говорят: Эвен уважает его выбор и не собирается переступать черту.

Вальтерсен что-то говорит, но не понимает, что именно, до тех пор, пока не слышит, как Эскиль хлопает в ладоши, а потом подталкивает его вперед, что Эвен утыкается носом ему в живот. Исак опускается на колени и до побелевших костяшек впивается в диванные подушки для поддержки. Потом он наклоняет голову, обнажая шею, и только тогда задумывается, как же Эвен поймет, что делать, если руками он пользоваться не может. Исак осторожно касается затылка Насхейма и удивляется, как легко Эвен поддается вперед. Пальцами Вальтерсен чувствует мягкость его волос и чудом подавляет желание потянуть за шелковистые пряди.

А потом он ощущает теплое дыхание на своей коже, как Эвен едва ведет по ней губами прежде, чем коснуться пульсирующей венки на его шее. Исак чувствует касание всем телом и закрывает глаза в страхе, что если не сделает этого, то потеряет сознание прямо так. Эвен целует его раз, второй. Он не размыкает губ, слава Богу, но покрывает маленькими, почти невинными, поцелуями всю шею Исака, и все, чего тот хочет, это поддаться касанию, почувствовать, как Эвен раскрывает свои губы, их влажность, как он впивается в его шею и, возможно, оставляет на ней несколько злых красных отметин.

Исак не думает, что камера стоит достаточно близко, чтобы уловить, как несколько мгновений Эвен сомневается, а потом придвигается ближе, совсем чуть-чуть, будто реагируя на едва заметное движение Исака. Эвен раскрывает губы, от чего все тело Вальтерсена буквально начинает гореть, и начинает выводить маленькие кружочки кончиком языка, прижимаясь так близко, что его игра точно не будет заметна на видео. В ту же секунду Исак понимает, что Эвен знает, что делает, знает, какой части тела касается. Он же может чувствовать, как заполошно бьется его пульс. Исак закусывает губу, чтобы удержать вздох, но все равно проваливается и судорожно пытается замаскировать его кашлем. Эвен отстраняется.

Все длится не больше трех секунд, но тело Исака будто в огне, и ему приходится сесть, чтобы скрыть набирающий силу стояк. Он почти пропускает мимо ушей вопрос Эвена, заглушенный истерическим смехом Эскиля где-то за кадром:

\- Это были твои бубенчики? Я угадал?


	6. Chapter 6

Обычно Исак в обязательном порядке проверяет, что наснимал Эскиль, прежде чем видео оказывается в сети. В этот раз ему совершенно плевать. В ту же секунду, как Эвен покидает их квартиру, Вальтерсен говорит соседу, что тот может делать все, что ему заблагорассудится, и закрывается в своей комнате.

Они успевают перекусить на станции, куда Исак и Эскиль провожают Эвена, чтобы попрощаться, и Насхейму определенно надо быть на какой-то вечеринке в честь дня рождения соседа, так что Исак оказывается дома уже в пять часов. Эскиль решает заглянуть к Нуре, чтобы та помогла ему с редактурой, и Исак ну очень благодарен за такое необходимое время в одиночестве.

Он проводит вечер за игрой и болтовней с Юнасом, пытаясь запихнуть все мысли об Эвене за последние 24 часа куда подальше. Вместо того чтобы рефлексировать о прошлом, Исак решает сфокусироваться на будущем и отчаянно старается мотивировать себя достаточно, чтобы вылезти утром из кровати, и поэтому приглашает Юнаса в гости в любое свободное время.

Юнас живет в примерно пяти часах езды от Осло, и парни виделись всего трижды, каждый раз во время летних каникул. Тем не менее, их дружбе уже несколько лет, и Исак действительно хочет встретиться вживую. Заполучив обещание Юнаса проверить свое расписание, Исак начинает загружать FIFA и в итоге не получает от игры никакого удовольствия. Весь процесс напоминает ему об Эвене, о морщинках на его лице, когда тот смеется, его маленьких глазках, теле под одеялом и губах, впивающихся в кожу Исака так сладко, что тот почти теряет сознание.

Злой на самого себя, он отбрасывает джойстик и вырубает монитор, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы прекратить игру. Развалившись в кресле, Исак обводит взглядом свою комнату. Она действительно ужасна. Кучи одежды, еды, игр и другого всевозможного мусора на разных стадиях разложения разбросаны по всему полу вокруг кровати — единственного островка безопасности, на котором нет риска запутаться в оборванных проводах и порезаться о сиротливые диски.

Исак сидит на жопе ровно вот уже полгода, совершенно не обремененный никакими делами, и все еще не может найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы поддерживать чистоту вокруг. Пораженный внезапной волной мотивации, Исак хватает рулон мусорных пакетов из кухни и следующие несколько часов проводит за уборкой, после чего падает лицом вниз прямо на свежие простыни.

Запах Эвена с белья Исака успешно смывает порошок, но Вальтерсен все равно помнит ощущение тела рядом, как Эвен случайно толкнул его задом, пока пытался перевернуться на другую сторону, как утянул за собой одеяло и как чертовски привлекательно выглядели его губы утром. Всего этого достаточно, чтобы Исак проспал без задних ног всю ночь.

На следующий день он просыпается около двенадцати от звонка Эскиля, оставшегося у Нуры. Триггвассон дает ему последний шанс проверить видео до того, как оно отправится в сеть, но Исак отказывается — он знает, что в ту же секунду, как увидит его, захочет сжечь все к чертям. А Эскиль так доволен всем происходящим, что у Исака просто духу не хватает разрушить его счастье только потому, что ему кажется, что он выставляет себя на посмешище. В конце концов, Вальтерсен вряд ли когда-нибудь вообще привыкнет к тому, что камера не кусается, как бы Эскиль не старался убедить его.

И эти мысли снова наталкивают Исака на воспоминания об игре с Эвеном. Та запись была самой веселой, что он когда-либо делал.

Разжившись хлопьями с молоком, Исак садится за стол и открывает те самые файлы. Запись длится почти два часа, и до редактуры он просматривает ее дважды. Нет, ему не стыдно. Прерывается Исак только раз, чтобы поужинать с Эскилем и выслушать его рассказ о спа у Нуры — их традиционной еженедельной рубрике.

Потом Эскиль осыпает комнату Исака комплиментами целых двадцать минут прежде, чем уйти к себе для, как он говорит, скайп-свидания с мамочкой, пусть Исак и видит на экране его телефона уже открытый Grindr.

В конце концов, Исак снова засыпает за столом, почти закончив все поправки.

На следующий день он пишет Эвену. Исак готов загрузить видео на ютуб, но сначала хочет получить его разрешение. Отправлять сообщение Насхейму странно, будто все, что произошло между ними на выходных, слишком личное, чтобы теперь просто общаться в фейсбуке. Пусть ничего и не было. Совсем.

Несколько мгновений Исак гипнотизирует кнопку «Добавить в друзья» и, решившись, отправляет запрос, а следом за ним сообщение, пока не передумал.

Несмотря на жалобы Эскиля, Эвен отвечает всего через минуту. Видео его полностью устраивает, и Исак, не теряя времени, выкладывает его на свой канал. Как только дело сделано, Вальтерсен закрывает вкладку с ютубом и выключает телефон, чтобы не начать читать комментарии, будто одержимый.

Некоторое время спустя Эвен снова пишет ему, интересуясь, что Исак думает о челлендже, что они сняли днем раньше.

≪ еще не смотрел

Признается Исак.

≫ посмотри. Хорошо вышло. Людям нравится.

Поддавшись любопытству, Исак все-таки заходит на канал Эскиля и практически давится кофе, когда видит, сколько просмотров набрало видео всего за два дня. Иногда он просто забывает, как популярны и Эскиль, и Эвен. Пока видео грузится, Исак переходит к комментариям и то, что он видит, сначала заставляет его покраснеть, а потом запаниковать.

Не смотря на то, что видео выложено на канале Эскиля, все, о чем говорят люди, это Эвен и Исак. Вальтерсен читает едва ли треть всех записей, когда срывается с места и буквально пулей летит в комнату Эскиля.

— Чего тебе, дитя мое? — спрашивает тот, пока Исак стоит в дверном проеме и, стыдоба, пытается отдышаться.

— То видео. Ты видел коммы?

— Конечно, это же мой канал. Заходи, заходи, — Эскиль, облаченный в шелковую пижаму, приглашающе машет рукой, откладывает книгу с вычурной обложкой и, когда Исак опускается на другой край кровати, перекатывается на бок и смотрит выжидающе. — Ты думал, люди не отреагируют?

— Я… на что? Я вообще не понимаю, о чем они говорят, кроме того, что мы… милые? Или типа того? — Исак морщится на свои собственные слова, но это правда — половина комментариев написана будто на другом языке. Подписчики кричат друг на друга капсом, кидаются словами типа «отп» и «отношения мечты» и меряются тем, сколько раз ревели и умирали, пока смотрели видео.

— Исак, ты запись видел вообще? Как ты смотришь на Эвена? И он на тебя? Как он практически убивает меня взглядом, когда я касаюсь тебя? Или как пробивается твой внутренний ревнивец, когда Эвен делает вид, что ему нравится, когда я его трогаю? Боже, Исак, да вас шипперю даже я, — Эскиль окончательно захлопывает книгу, но зажимает пальцами нужную страницу. — Или как ты почти кончаешь, когда он целует твою сексуальную шейку? Ничего ты не смотрел, иначе не задавал бы таких глупых вопросов.

— Я… что? — внезапно Исак чувствует удушающий жар и идет к окну. К тому времени как он оказывается возле него, то успевает забыть, зачем вообще шел.

— Специально для тупеньких, Исси, вы двое выглядели так, будто как только камера перестала работать, вытрахали друг из друга всю душу.

Исак знает, что его лицо и так краснее помидора, но после слов Эскиля все становится еще хуже.

— Боже, ты же был с нами все время.

— Не в субботнюю ночь. В то самое время, когда вы «играли в футбол» и когда «ничего не было», — Эскиль с особым усердием изображает в воздухе кавычки.

— Да мне даже не нравятся парни! — Исак разворачивается к окну, прекрасно зная, что Эскиль не купится на такую жалкую ложь. Спиной он буквально чувствует, как друг закатывает глаза.

— Повторяй себе это почаще. Лучше ответь честно, ты почти кончил в штаны от его прикосновения или нет?

— Иди нахрен, Эскиль, нахрен. Просто сделай так, чтобы это все исчезло. Пожалуйста?

На это Эскиль смеется без малейшего зазрения совести.

— В интернете ничего не исчезает, Исак. Пусть люди болтают, что хотят, тем более, если это «не так»? — Триггвассон еще раз не скупится на кавычки.

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы весь мир думал, что я тот, кем не являюсь на самом деле. Да мне вообще не нравилась вся эта идея с ютубом! Какого хрена все считают, что раз я что-то выкладываю, то тут же принадлежу им?!

— Так, ты преувеличиваешь. Иди сюда, я поглажу тебя по спинке, — Эскиль вытягивает руки и загребуще манит Исака к себе. Тот яростно мотает головой, но все равно делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Эскиль прав — это всего лишь слухи, и Исаку не о чем волноваться.

— Так, они просто надеются, что это правда, или действительно верят в это? Здесь большая разница, — Исак изо всех сил старается говорить спокойно, постоянно напоминая себе, что Эскиль-то ни в чем не виноват.

— И то, и другое. Хотя если ты хочешь, чтобы они совсем забыли об этом, тебе придется избегать Эвена до конца жизни. Не упоминай его, не говори о том, что тебе в принципе нравятся парни, или вообще кто-либо, иначе они точно решат, что это Эвен. Тебе же не хочется этого? Просто забей, как ты делаешь это со слухами о нас.

— Я типа только что загрузил коллаборацию с Эвеном. Это очень плохо?

Хотя Эскиль хмурится, Исак видит, как старательно тот пытается скрыть радость в глазах.

— Не, совсем нет. Только если ты хочешь, чтобы Эвак исчез.

— Эвак?

— Эвен и Исак? Серьезно, ты столько времени проводишь в сети и не знаешь ровным счетом ничерта.

— Я удалю то видео, — бурчит Исак и быстро идет к двери, хотя знает, что Эскиль остановит его гораздо раньше.

— Нет, нет, нет, — тот хватает Исака за плечи, поистине драматично бросившись между Вальтерсеном и дверью. — Слушай, тебе нравится Эвен, и в этом нет ничего страшного, он нравится всем. Ты снял с ним видео, и тебе было весело, так? Если это все, то тебе совершено нечего стыдится. Как и если бы между вами что-то было. Суть в том, что тебе пора перестать беспокоиться о том, что подумают люди. Так ты только поощряешь их, а потом приходишь ко мне, — он широким жестом обводит свою комнату, — и жалуешься, что подписчики пытаются контролировать твою жизнь. Хотя сам в этом и виноват.

Исак позволяет Эскилю дотолкать себя обратно к кровати. В словах Триггвассона есть смысл, но он же не может просто решить, что его все это не волнует, так ведь?

На секунду он хочет сбросить с себя руки Эскиля, принявшегося потирать его плечи. В этом нет ничего сексуального, а Эскиль его не привлекает в принципе, но постоянно напряженные плечи Исака испытывают такой кайф от давно необходимого массажа, что отказаться он просто не в силах.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я заставил тебя завести канал? Что я принуждаю тебя? — голос Эскиля звучит грустно, и Исак тут же начинает жалеть о собственных словах.

— Нет, — нехотя Исак все-таки уходит от прикосновения и разворачивается к другу. — Иногда ты слишком настойчив, но я знаю, что ты желаешь мне только лучшего. И меня все устраивает, честно, хотя от любви до ненависти всего один шаг, и прямо сейчас я ненавижу все это.

Эскиль дуется до тех пор, пока Исак не отвлекает его просмотром обоих видео. Он видит, как сложно Триггвассону удержаться от того, чтобы не начать восторженно комментировать все подряд и просто дать емкий и действительно ценный отзыв.

— Нет, ну их можно понять, — со знанием дела заявляет Эскиль. — Хотя все не так плохо: ты же не признался Эвену в любви или что-то типа того, пусть лично я и был бы в восторге — только подумай о просмотрах! — его экстаз все-таки находит путь наружу. — И все же, я не верю, что между вами ничего нет, и что ты не видишь, как он горяч.

Но Исак видит. Совершенно отчетливо. И, что еще хуже, он тоже понимает зрителей, потому что он действительно постоянно кидал взгляды на Эвена, они оба вообще смотрели друг на друга дольше, чем играли в принципе, да Исак даже умудрился засмотреться на пресс Эвена, скрытый обтягивающей белой футболкой и облизаться на этом моменте! Не специально, разумеется. Чего Исак не понимает точно, так это полной уверенности комментаторов в том, что его чувства взаимны. Да, Эвен флиртовал, но не больше, чем с Эскилем. Он вообще дружелюбный, мягкий, заботливый и любитель тактильных контактов, но это совершенно не значит, что он «трахнул Исака глазами», о чем пестрили комментарии.

Исак чуть ли не подпрыгивает от голоса Эскиля.

— Как думаешь, он гей?

Триггвассон окончательно оставляет все попытки держать себя в руках и тянется к экрану ноутбука, чтобы провести пальцами по застывшему смеющемуся лицу Эвена.

Исаку приходится прокашляться, и все равно его голос звучит слегка задушено:

— Откуда мне знать?

— Ну, обычно это довольно легко определить, но с Эвеном все сложнее, это во-первых. Он точно на тебя запал, но, может, ему не нравятся парни в принципе, или он сам об этом еще не знает. В чем я точно уверен, так это, что он не выходил из шкафа, иначе я бы слышал об этом.

— Запал на меня? — тупо повторяет Исак и пытается подняться с целой горы подушек Эскиля, в которую успел зарыться, пока парни смотрели видео.

— Да, Исак, еще как! Он держит тебя за руку, постоянно старается быть ближе, целует тебя…

— Ты заставил его сделать это, — спорит Вальтерсен и на этот раз действительно решает уйти в свою комнату и оставить Эскиля один на один с его сумасшедшими теориями. Ведь этим они и были — всего лишь теорией. И нечего волноваться.

— Да, но он мог сделать это кучей других способов! — Эскиль тыкает пальцем в экран, будто это поможет ему доказать свою правоту. — Скажи мне, он использовал язык? Потому что выглядит так, будто да, и на тумблере из-за этого целая война, — только теперь Исак замечает, что Триггвассон помимо ноутбука пялится и в телефон.

— Я к себе, спокойной ночи, — отрезает Исак, и в этот раз Эскилю слишком лень вставать, чтобы его остановить.


	7. Chapter 7

Всю среду и четверг Исак посвящает чтению комментариев под видео и сообщений в инстаграме. Конечно, он притворяется, что занят чем-нибудь еще, переходит из одной комнаты в другую, например, но кого он пытается обмануть. Исак вообще очень рад, что воздержался от создания аккаунтов где-нибудь еще: количество людей, пытающихся связаться с ним через ютуб и инстаграм, зашкаливает, и с каждым часом число подписчиков только растет, и все благодаря Эвену.

Исак и сам смотрит его видео. С воскресенья Насхейм выпускает целых пять новых записей, две из которых посвящены вечеринке. В них же он представляет и своего «соседа» Соню, которая, на взгляд Исака, очень уж цепляется за Эвена. В понедельник Насхейм отвечает на вопросы подписчиков и еще раз рассказывает о своей мечте стать режиссером. Исак не может отказать самому себе и пересматривает видео четыре раза подряд. Во вторник Эвен постит какой-то короткий анимированный и жутко артистичный клип, который Исак не понимает от слова «нихрена» и, наконец, в среду Насхейм делится подборкой видео со всеми его попытками забраться на деревья. Исак остается в полнейшем замешательстве.

В полдень четверга Исак решает, во-первых, перестать пускать слюни на Эвена и, во-вторых, выйти из квартиры. Захватив с собой ноутбук, он отправляется перекусить в какой-то отстойной пиццерии со старыми школьными знакомыми, но все они быстро устают друг от друга, и Исак оказывается в парке, неожиданно для самого себя раздумывая, не позвонить ли матери или отцу просто, чтобы найти себе компанию на остаток дня и не погрязнуть в комментариях и видео снова. Прошло уже много времени, пора бы забыть всю эту историю и перестать рефлексировать над сообщениями каких-то анонимов.

Исак как раз присаживается на одну из скамеек в парке, когда на телефон приходит оповещение с фейсбука. Обычно Вальтерсен просто смахивает сигналы о сообщениях, потому что его близкие просто звонят или пишут смс, но в этот раз Исак замечает имя Эвена раньше и, естественно, тут же открывает приложение, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по экрану, будто это заставит приложение грузиться быстрее.

≫ видел эвак в топе твиттера? Надеюсь, тебя это не слишком беспокоит. Я скучаю.

Отваливающиеся от мороза пальцы волнуют Исака меньше всего, пока он снова и снова перечитывает сообщение. Эскиль почти каждый их разговор заканчивает вереницей поцелуйчиков, обнимашек или вот такими вот заявлениями, что скучает, но никто больше так не делает. Юнас обычно просто желает спокойной ночи, девочки иногда отправляют сердечки, но даже эти ритуалы выстраивались долгое время.

С Эвеном Исак виделся лишь раз. Они просто не успели стать такими близкими друзьями, чтобы «скучать» друг по другу.

Чтобы придумать достаточно удобоваримый для самого себя ответ, Исак тратит несколько минут, и к тому времени, как он его отправляет, его пальцы успевают посинеть.

≪ Я видел комментарии, и не знал о твиттере, но все нормально. Приезжай в любое удобное время, я не так уж и занят.

Исак надеется, что Эвен не раскусит, как сильно он приуменьшает свою «незанятость». С замирающим сердцем в груди он ждет ответа и неотрывно следит за пузырьком с точками, означающим, что Эвен что-то пишет. Поторопился ли он? Может, Эвен решил действовать так, как советовал Исаку Эскиль? Держаться друг от друга подальше?

Сама мысль о том, что он не хочет, чтобы это было правдой, пугает Исака.

≫ Сегодня? Я смогу подъехать примерно через час.

Всего за секунду Исак успевает испытать сначала великое облегчение, а потом бешеный страх.

≪ да

Он отвечает быстро, не желая терять ни минуты. А потом добавляет:

≪, но давай не у меня, лучше выпьем кофе где-нибудь

Еще Исак отправляет Эвену адрес, дожидается его ответа с пальцами вверх, а потом держит путь к своей любимой кофейне, не боясь наткнуться на друзей: Эскиль занят Евой и Вильде, и Исак не хотел бы им помешать. Или чтобы они помешали ему самому. Вальтерсену стыдно, конечно, но он хочет Эвена себе. Эскиль — настоящий кошмар как таковой, но если к нему добавить девочек, то Насхейма будет не спасти до самого его ухода. Который, возможно, состоится сегодня. Или он снова планирует остаться?

В ожидании Эвена Исак выпивает три огромные чашки кофе. Он занимает себя чисткой ноутбука, написанием парочки писем и, наконец, в поисках свободной вакансии шерстит по сайту кофейни, потому что слишком стесняется подойти к менеджеру лично. В итоге он ничего не находит и, сам себе не веря, гуглит «Эвак».

Первые же ссылки, что находит Исак, приводят его на тумблер, где у него самого и Эвена есть целый тэг. Вальтерсен вспоминает уроки Эскиля, мол, именно туда идут все те, кто увлекается фандомами, но для него весь этот мир настоящая загадка. Все, что Исак находит на сайте, это куча гифок из одних и тех же двух видео, и ему не понять, почему бы просто не пересмотреть их, нежели клепать замкнутые ожившие картинки.

И все же он с сомнением проматывает ленту вниз и мысленно возвращается в прошедшие выходные, глядя на сотни фотографий улыбающегося Эвена. Исак видит, как он сам пялится на Насхейма, как Эвен тянется к его руке до начала челленджа, и сам заливается краской, воочию уверяясь, да, Эвен действительно глаз с него не сводил. С обожанием или нет, но он смотрел и хочет увидеться снова. Сказал же, что соскучился.

Может, совсем-совсем на чуть-чуть, влюбленность Исака не такая уж безнадежная?

Смотря на клипы, вырванные из контекста, снова и снова, Исак почти верит в это и тут же останавливает себя. Он не хочет надумывать, не хочет сходить с ума от возможных последствий камин-аута, что он немного гей — только для Эвена, разумеется — что они в принципе вместе. Это слишком много, и поэтому Исак концентрируется на голых фактах.

Они узнают друг друга получше. Они… сходят на свидание? Сегодня? Если Эвен едет до самого Осло ради чашки кофе, то считает ли он это свиданием?

Да бляха муха!

Исак вообще считает его натуралом.

Он ждет еще два часа. Заказывает четвертую чашку кофе. Охреневает еще больше, продолжая гулять по тэгу. Их «шипперы» будто забрались ему в голову. Они следят за лицом Эвена, его руками, как Насхейм смотрит на Исака, как выглядят его соски, если их приблизить, как лицо Исака искажает гримаса ревности. И снова и еще раз губы Эвена на его шее. Люди рисуют этот момент, делают гифки с гифок, скриншоты, манипы. Иисусе, да о них даже фанфики пишут. Исак кликает на изображение их возможных детей. Все вместе это выглядит так, будто его желания претворились в жизнь на экране, но, что самое страшное, не он их туда поместил.

Наконец весь кофе, что он в себя влил, начинает действовать. Исак чувствует себя странно взволнованным, слишком бодрым, чего не случалось вот уже несколько месяцев. Эвен едет к нему. Возможно, он интересен Эвену. У них может быть свидание.

— Привет.

Прошло всего три дня, но Исаку кажется, что годы. Видя, как Эвен подходит к его одинокому столику, Исак практически подпрыгивает со своего места (кофе, да) и буквально бросается обнимать Насхейма. Исак слишком возбужден, чтобы стесняться, и звук смеха Эвена точно стоит того. А еще он обнимает его в ответ и совсем не как дальнего родственника или мимолетного друга. Нет, Эвен притягивает его к своей груди, будто пытается обнять всем телом, и Исак хочет остаться в его руках навсегда.

Они не могут оторваться друг от друга несколько секунд, но потом Исак все же отпускает Эвена, заметно медленно высвобождая свои руки из-под двух слоев толстовок Насхейма, и переключает свое внимание на то, как мило волосы Эвена торчат в разные стороны, стоит тому стянуть бини, а потом сесть в кресло напротив — Исак считает, что слишком далеко, кстати — и взять в руки одну из чашек на столе.

— Ты говорил, что кофе отвратителен, — дразнит Эвен, выгибая одну бровь.

— Иногда нет. Когда без него вообще никак, — отбивается Исак, и думает, что ему самому надо было остановиться на второй чашке, а Эвену не стоило заставлять его ждать два часа.

Насхейм берет в руки меню и отвлеченно просматривает предложения кофейни.

— И почему именно сегодня?

Исак пожимает плечами и закрывает ноутбук, тихо радуясь, что сел спиной к стене, и Эвен не смог увидеть изображение их потенциального ребенка.

Насхейм заказывает горячий шоколад с кондитерской посыпкой и совершенно бессовестно флиртует с официанткой, когда та начинает ворковать, что милые парни всегда заказывают сладости.

Исак на это хмурится, и его экстаз слегка сбавляет обороты.

— Как твои дела? — совершенно ничего не замечая, спрашивает Эвен и устраивает голову на ладонях так, будто рассчитывает на действительно длинный рассказ.

— Хорошо, но ничего интересного за последние пару дней, — Исак делает глоток кофе и успешно — нет — игнорирует игриво-осуждающий взгляд Эвена. — Лучше ты расскажи мне, зачем забирался на все те деревья? В чем прикол?

Эвен заливисто смеется.

— Тебе не понравилось?

— А должно было?

— Ну, в каком-то смысле. Ты видел предыдущее видео?

— Мультик?

— Ага. Посмотри его еще раз, и все поймешь, — Эвен забирает свои горячий шоколад у подошедшей официантки, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. Как натурал. Настроение Исака опускается почти до обычной отметки печали и раздражения. — Мне, кстати, понравилось, как ты поработал с нашим видео, вышло довольно забавно.

В груди Исака разливается приятное тепло гордости.

— Я пытался повторить то, что делал ты, но забыл больше половины фишек. Плюс, у меня нет той программы.

— О, я скину ее тебе, когда придешь в гости, — Эвен машет рукой, снова подзывая девушку, и заказывает маффин. Мысль о том, что Исак может оказаться у Эвена дома вызывает небывалый прилив эндорфина в крови Ватерсена. — Ты что-нибудь хочешь?

— Я перекусил с бывшими одноклассниками, — качает головой Исак. — Скучно было, пиздец. Не то, чтобы я вообще хотел идти на встречу, но проводить все время с Эскилем опасно для ментального здоровья.

Попивая шоколад, Эвен наклоняется ближе, внимательно рассматривая Исака.

— Вы отдалились? Или ты вообще мало общался с теми ребятами?

— И то, и другое. В школе нам всегда было о чем поговорить, но теперь всё слегка неловко. Все они заняты своими делами, а мне совсем нечего сказать. Типа, на прошлой неделе я занимался только тобой.

В ту же секунду как слова слетают с его губ, Исак понимает, что жутко облажался. Быстро он опускает взгляд к столу, но все равно слышит смех Эвена.

— Не знал, что ты занимался мной, Исак. Мои поздравления! Я был хорош?

— То есть. Твоим приездом. Я об этом.

И без того красные щеки Исака пылают еще сильнее, когда Эвен касается его руки и быстро ее сжимает.

— Знаю, я шучу.

Почему он не отпускает? Все очень похоже на свидание. Исак вздрагивает.

— Кстати об этом, можно вопрос? — Исак замирает, но все равно кивает. — Эскиль сильно расстроился, что не смог меня увлечь? Он пригласил меня, чтобы попытать шанс, или все прошло нормально? Потому что я не хочу дарить ему ложную надежду, приглашая потусоваться, но очень хочу быть его другом.

Очевидно, Эвен, в отличие от Исака, совсем не страдает комплексом неполноценности. Слизывая шоколад с уголка губ, он выглядит увереннее королевы Британии. Эвен вообще в курсе надежд Исака? Волнуют ли они его? Хотя, раз он так хочет, чтобы Эскиль знал, что они всего лишь друзья, это, наверное, и не важно.

— Эскиль будет в порядке, не парься. Он не дурачок и знает, когда стоит отступить, — про себя Исак добавляет «в отличие от меня».

— Вот и славно.

— Мгм.

— Как так вышло, что он на тебя не запал, Исак?

— Меня? — Исак притворно делает глоток кофе, хотя его чашка давно опустела. Он думает заказать пятую порцию, но на этот раз точно без кофеина.

— Тебя.

— С чего бы ему? В любом случае, Эскиль говорит, что это было бы странно, раз мы живем вместе. И я не думаю, что он вообще задумывался об этом когда-нибудь.

— И ты согласен? Ты бы стал встречаться с соседом? Спасибо, — Эвен с ослепительной улыбкой забирает свой маффин у официантки.

— Нет, не думаю. Было бы очень неловко, если бы мы расстались. А ты? — Эвен слишком занят пережевыванием шоколадного недоразумения, что он заказал, но все равно кивает без капли сомнений. Исак, раз уж ему все равно уже нечего терять, кроме собственного счастья, добавляет: — С Соней? Ты бы встречался с ней?

Эвен сглатывает. В уголках его губ застревает шоколад, но в этот раз он совершенно не обращает на это внимание.

— А я и так встречался с ней. На самом деле, мы были вместе довольно долго, но теперь мы снова просто соседи.

Исаку кажется, что Эвен не просто произнес набор слов, а ударил его прямо в живот. Вот и ответ. И лучше бы он не спрашивал. Насладился бы своими мечтами чуточку дольше.

— Когда мы расстались, это действительно был отстой, но мы все обсудили, и вышло лучше, чем я рассчитывал. Так что, да, я бы поступил так снова. Но теперь у меня не осталось соседей, с которыми я мог бы встречаться.

Эвен смеется над собственной шуткой, и Исак чувствует, как его губы сами растягиваются в улыбке, но душа его молчит. Он-то думал, надеялся, что прямо сейчас сидит на свидании с Эвеном, когда на самом деле сам Эвен надеется заполучить номерок официантки, рассказывает ему о своей бывшей, с которой он все еще живет вместе, и использует Эскиля, чтобы Исак четко уловил намек. Эвен не гей. Он самый натуральный натурал. То, что Эскиль не смог сразу определить ориентацию Насхейма, уже должно было послужить знаком.

Неудивительно, что вся байда с шипперством не парит Эвена, тогда как Исак так переживает только потому, что тайно надеется, что все это может стать реальностью. Хотел бы он быть таким уверенным в своих предпочтениях, как Эскиль, и отклонять их так же легко, как Эвен. Но это не так. Эвен нравится ему. И далеко не как друг. Он тает от ощущения губ Насхейма на себе, не важно, где именно, а простая мысль о том, что Эвен спал с ним в одной кровати, все еще вызывает у Исака уверенный стояк каждый вечер, стоит ему глянуть на пустое место рядом. Совсем не как друг.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, пока Эвен не нарушает ее:

— Я все собирался спросить, вся эта история с Эваком тебя напрягает?

— Ты уже спрашивал. Вроде как. И я ответил, — против собственной воли Исак грубит и, стоит ему посмотреть на Эвена, понимает, что обидел его. Блядь. Ему необходимо взять эмоции под контроль, разбитые мечты подождут. — Прости. Все не так плохо. Я не знаю. Это странно же, да? Все, что мы делали, это играли, а теперь весь мир думает, что мы… — он замолкает, не зная, какие подобрать слова. Вместо это Исак взмахивает рукой, будто говоря «ты знаешь, о чем я».

— Точно странно, да. Но еще это забавно, м? — Эвен улыбается. Он почти съел весь свой маффин, и теперь использует последний кусочек, чтобы собрать крошки с тарелки. — И я помню, что тебе не понравилось, когда пошел слух о тебе и Эскиле, так что просто хотел удостовериться. Мне не хочется, чтобы тебе было некомфортно. Так что если это действительно так, я не стану вспоминать об этом или типа того. До тех пор, пока тебя это не устраивает.

— Меня все устраивает, — Исак слышит свой ответ, будто со стороны. Он понятия не имеет, почему продолжает соглашаться на то, чего на самом деле не хочет. Может, потому что он не знает, как объяснить свой отказ.


	8. Chapter 8

Эвен заказывает вторую чашку горячего шоколада, и Исак поддается его примеру. Он действительно начинает жалеть, что не работает в этом кафе: скидка на напитки и десерты была бы совсем не лишней. Когда первая волна разочарования и жалости к самому себе спадает, Исак запихивает все мысли об Эваке — реальном или нет — в самый дальний, темный и пыльный угол сознания и фокусируется на том, чтобы насладиться приятным временем с Эвеном прямо сейчас. Это же совсем не сложно. Насхейм — самый интересный человек, с которым Исаку довелось познакомиться. Да он мог бы днями зависать с ним и ни капельки не устать.

Они сидят в кафе до самого закрытия. Эвен притворно кашляет, когда видит, сколько кофе Исак влил в себя всего за день. Он даже кладет руку на грудь Вальтерсена, притворяясь, что проверяет, бьется ли его сердце, а потом читает целую лекцию о том, как отрицательно кофе влияет на организм, но Исак совсем не возражает, наслаждаясь одним звуком голоса Эвена, а не словами.

По дороге к парку Эвен расспрашивает Исака о школьных друзьях, хотя рассказывать-то и нечего. Исак почти ни с кем не видится, и, хотя он и был достаточно близок с Магнусом и Махди, когда они вместе играли в футбольной команде, теперь парни учатся в университете, так что помимо дежурных «как дела» и «какие пары завалил, а какие сдал» они почти ни о чем не болтают.

Исак пытается спросить Эвена о его школьных годах, но тот искусно избегает всех деталей, делясь только тем, что это были не лучшие дни в его жизни. Однако он упоминает Соню и говорит, что они были настоящими школьными голубками (Исак решает, что поплачет над этим фактом позже). Ради смены темы он говорит Эвену, что подумывает о работе в кафе, а также добавляет, что его уволили из магазина дисков из-за постоянных опозданий и жалких попыток притвориться больным, так что идея пока не очень оформлена.

Эвен, тем не менее, впадает в восторг.

— Я буду приходить туда каждый день ради твоего горячего шоколада, сидеть где-нибудь за стойкой, кропя над заданиями для университета в следующем семестре, и наблюдать за твоей работой. Может, мне даже удастся переехать в Осло, если я вернусь к учебе, — радостно щебечет Эвен, и, всего на секунду, Исак соглашается. Он наслаждается этим: Эвен будто планирует их будущее, думает, что они еще встретятся и не раз. А еще Исаку больно.

— Тебе придется серьезно урезать уровень потребления кофеина, если собираешься работать в таком месте. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер у меня на руках. Не в столь молодом возрасте, — Эвен легонько врезается в него плечом, и Исак слегка оступается. Темнота опустилась на Осло, и единственный источник света в парке — несколько ламп. На Эвене зимнее пальто поверх двух толстовок и шапка, а лицо почти полностью закрывает шарф, так что Исак видит только его глаза. В них плещется неуемная радость, они почти сияют.

— Может, если ты будешь приходить каждый день, мне удастся подсадить на него и тебя, — вместе со словами изо рта Исака вырывается облачко пара. Ему следовало бы одеться теплее.

— Никогда. Я принимаю кое-какие лекарства, и из-за кофе мне пришлось бы поменять всю систему, — хотя Эвен делится информацией совершенно добровольно, Исак все равно улавливает напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. Совершенно внезапно Эвен начинает нервничать.

Исаку хочется спросить, в чем дело, но он не хочет давить. Вместо этого он останавливается на безопасном ответе:

— Так вот почему ты не любишь его. Не твой, вот и бесишься.

Смех Эвена успокаивает его. Насхейм всегда заботится о комфорте Исака, и тот очень хочет отплатить ему тем же.

— Конечно, я просто завидую твоему будущему испорченному телу, когда твоя кожа пожелтеет и покроется морщинами. Предупреждаю, я не стану к тебе прикасаться.

Это последняя вещь, волнующая Исака. Он хочет, чтобы Эвен касался его сейчас. Прямо в эту самую секунду. Он хочет держать его за руку, как прежде, не мимолетно, а до конца дня. И ночи.

— Люди не желтеют от кофе, — бормочет Исак, пихая руки глубже в карманы тонкой куртки. Ему жутко холодно и, если честно, дико хочется прикоснуться к Эвену. Случайно, разумеется, но от этого желание не становится меньше. Он хочет переплести их пальцы, почувствовать жар тела, коснуться покрасневшего от холода лица.

— Еще как. По крайней мере, зубы точно.

Некоторое время они идут в тишине. Исак считает, что мог бы привыкнуть к этому, но это чревато, так что нет. Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Эвена, все его тело переполняет счастьем, будто пузырьками от шампанского, но он снова и снова спускает себя на землю, вспоминая, что этого никогда не будет. Исак и раньше не верил, что нравится Эвену, но теперь, когда точно знает, что это не так, все еще ощущает в груди нечто такое, будто надежду вырвали из самых его внутренностей. Глупую фантазию, которую не стоило позволять себе с самого начала.

Все это не станет их рутиной: Эвен не будет кататься в Осло, а Исак не поедет к нему с ночевкой, не научит играть в футбол, не станет помогать снимать любимые бессмысленные видео, слушать болтовню о фильмах и университетской жизни, будто это действительно весело, и Исак когда-нибудь все-таки захочет поступить. Эвен не будет спать рядом, крепко прижимая его к груди во сне. Этого не будет, и оттого Исаку еще больнее, чем он рассчитывал, учитывая, что всего неделю назад он и знать не знал, кто такой Эвен Бэк Насхейм.

Ему казалось, что в его жизни по умолчанию есть место Эвену, что им судьбой начертано было встретиться, и тот влился в нее, будто идеальный паззл. А теперь Исак видит, что все совсем не так.

— Видишь тех девушек? — Эвен указывает на группу собравшихся вокруг одной из скамеек подростков. Они болтают между собой и то и дело поглядывают в их сторону. — Ставлю чашку горячего шоколада, что они подойдут к нам. Две чашки, если попросят сфотографироваться.

— С чего мне спорить? Они точно узнали тебя. На их месте и я от фотки с тобой не отказался бы, — слова вылетают изо рта раньше, чем он успевает их обдумать, и Исак с силой прикусывает губу. Оказывается, когда все лицо похоже на один кусок льда, это очень больно. Эвен смеется, но не отвечает, а две девушки уже подходят к ним.

Эвен ведет себя потрясающе. Он обнимается, улыбается, делает фотографии, заманивает Исака в кадр. Девушки больше интересуются Эвеном, но они знают, кто такой Исак. А на прошлой неделе и понятия не имели бы. Эвен задает вежливые вопросы, расписывается на телефонном чехле и рисует маленькое сердечко. Он похож на настоящую звезду, и Исак гордится им, будто это вообще нужно Эвену. Он так уверенно стоит на ногах, у него есть план на будущее, и поддержка Исака тут совсем ни к чему. Ему и так отлично.

Когда они наконец-то продолжают путь, Исак тихо радуется, что ни одна из девочек не вспомнила про Эвак, и все не превратилось в ужасную неловкость, учитывая, что их с Эвеном застали вдвоем. И все же Исак успевает заметить немые вопросы в их взглядах, после чего тратит несколько минут на то, чтобы успокоиться самому - в этом он винит целый день, проведенный в прогулках по тегам и в комментариях. Так и есть, его собственное восприятие немного замылилось, и Исак придумал то, чего нет.

— Мне пора домой, — вздыхает Эвен. — Жаль, я не могу остаться: утром кое-какие дела, и мне никак нельзя пропустить последнюю электричку.

Вместе они доходят до конца парка, откуда рукой подать до станции. Исак чувствует себя настоящей сосулькой, и его ощутимо потряхивает. Парк почти пустой, за исключением пары, прошедшей им навстречу. Вокруг не видно ни зги, и они останавливаются под одиноким фонарем у самого выхода. Заледеневшими пальцами Исак достает телефон из кармана, чтобы проверить время, и с удивлением понимает, что уже гораздо позднее, чем он думал.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, когда Эвен тянется к его телефону. Молча тот смахивает по экрану влево, открывая фронтальную камеру, наклоняется к Исаку и обнимает его одной рукой, притягивая ближе. Руку с телефоном Эвен вытягивает, чтобы сделать фото, и Исак автоматически смотрит под ноги, заливаясь краской, когда понимает, что удумал Эвен. Чего он не ожидает, так это ощущения губ Насхейма на своей щеке. Или не совсем щеке, почти на уголке губ. Мешается шарф, но Исак все равно улавливает теплое дыхание на ледяной коже лица и едва влажное, но мягкое касание губ на целую божественную секунду.

— Ты хотел фото, — выдыхает Эвен. Он разворачивает Исака так, что они стоят лицом к лицу, и молча прячет телефон в заднем кармане брюк Вальтерсена, даже не проверяя фотографию. Исак, стоит руке Эвена скользнуть по его ягодицам, мигом напрягается. — Боже, да ты весь дрожишь.

Эвен обнимает его так крепко, как никто и никогда, и Исак ни капли не сомневается, обвивая его руками в ответ, притягивая еще ближе, вдыхая его запах, пряча лицо в его шарфе, шее, шапке. Исак чувствует, как Эвен водит руками по его спине, пытается согреть, но потом останавливается, и они просто стоят, деля крохи оставшегося тепла на двоих и не желая отпускать друг друга. Исак прячет руки в одной из толстовок Эвена и довольно вздыхает, расслабляясь в надежном уюте. Даже через несколько слоев одежды он чувствует, как от глубокого дыхания поднимается грудь Эвена, представляет размеренный ритм его сердцебиения. Они стоят так близко, что дальше просто некуда, соприкасаются бедрами. Исак закрывает глаза. Так он и запомнит Эвена. Высоким, будто оберегающим его, заметно меньшего, убаюкивающим в своих объятиях, и отгоняющим все плохое. Сейчас существуют только они двое, а весь мир подождет, значение имеет только он и Эвен, его сильные руки и дыхание в волосах. Исак почти одного с ним роста, и им удобно соприкоснуться лбами в стремлении ощутить каждую частичку тела.

Они стоят так, кажется, вечность, игнорируя время, погоду, последний поезд. Исак хочет, чтобы Эвен опоздал, чтобы остался с ним, в его постели. Им необязательно целоваться, не говоря о большем, Исак был бы счастлив просто держаться за Эвена, чтобы тот держал его в ответ.

— Мне пора, — Эвен едва шепчет и запускает пальцы в волосы Исака, прижимая его к себе сильнее, всего на секунду, а потом делает шаг назад, отпуская. Долгий и ужасно неловкий момент Исак все еще держится за него, тянется следом, но все заканчивается, и холод, впивающийся в тело Вальтерсена после потери контакта, кажется в несколько раз свирепее, чем прежде.

— Хорошо.

— Увидимся. Я могу приехать снова. И ты всегда можешь приехать ко мне.

За его словами Исаку видится гораздо большее, чем «пока, друг, еще повеселимся», и предательские слезы сами собираются в уголках глаз, когда Эвен делает еще один шаг и улыбается, почему-то беззаботно. Они машут друг другу, а потом Насхейм разворачивается и идет к станции, ни разу не обернувшись, хотя Исак ждет до тех пор, пока долговязая фигура не исчезает из виду.

Исак иррационально ждет, что по дороге домой попадет под дождь — это было бы идеальным аккомпанементом его настроению — но этого не происходит. Квартиру он застает пустой, и, может, Эскиль и сидит в своей комнате, девочки уже ушли. А может, они все вместе отправились куда-нибудь еще. В любом случае, Исак сразу уходит в душ и стоит под обжигающей водой до тех пор, пока снова не начинает чувствовать свое тело.

В спальне он размышляет, чем можно перекусить, но, так и не придя к чему-то конкретному, отправляется в постель в надежде отдохнуть и хоть немного повысить настроение.

Просыпается Исак в четыре утра. Ему слишком жарко, так что он выключает обогреватель и, зверски голодный, делает себе гору бутербродов и чашку чая. По дороге из кухни в спальню Исак достает телефон из бесцеремонно валяющихся на полу джинсов. Настроение все еще хреновое, он знает, в чем дело, но не хочет ничего менять.

Исак чувствует себя брошенным, тонущим в жалости к себе и в ощущении потери. Эвен хочет быть друзьями, но как Исак может согласиться на это, если все, о чем он думает, это касание их тел?

Еще хуже то, что ему совершенно не с кем поговорить об этом.

Эскиль знает о его заинтересованности в парнях, но Исак никогда не подтверждал этого вслух. Как-то он пытался поговорить об этом с Юнасом, но это не та тема, которую можно обсудить в чате. Исак оправдывает себя тем, что хочет видеть лицо друга, когда признается ему, прекрасно зная, что это отложит разговор еще на несколько месяцев. Разумеется, он даже не думает о том, чтобы обратиться к девочкам. Они в большей степени друзья Эскиля, и Исак видит, как они относятся к Триггвассону. Меньше всего он хочет быть их «лучшим другом-геем» и внезапно стать любимой подушкой и поддержкой просто потому что «все равно у него никогда на нас не встанет». Если честно, из-за этого он бесится еще сильнее, потому что это правда. Больше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы у него был выбор, чтобы он мог, если постарается, влюбиться в Вильде, например, или Еву, или Нуру. В любую, лишь бы не в Эвена.

И снова глаза на мокром месте. Почему вся его жизнь сплошное дерьмо? Почему Эвен не такой? Невозможность их пары ранит физически. Исак скучает: по хотя бы крошечной возможности быть вместе, по их придуманному будущему, по тем нескольким часам, что он провел, мечтая о, наконец-то, взаимной любви. Конечно, он понимает, что за неделю влюбиться невозможно, что никто его не бросал, что скоро все снова будет в порядке, но он также знает, что рано или поздно ему придется решить все эти проблемы для себя самого. Что, если и не Эвен, когда-нибудь в его жизни появится тот самый человек, пусть прямо сейчас он не может себе этого представить.

Исак ненавидит Эвена за то, что тот натурал. Но еще больше он ненавидит себя за то, что гей.

Ну, не себя, конечно. Не так, как он выразился. В этом нет его вины. Но он ненавидит эту часть себя, хочет, чтобы она испарилась. Он ненавидит, что даже если каким-то магическим образом у него появился бы шанс на отношения с Эвеном, если бы они поцеловались в парке и договорились о еще одном свидании, Исак все равно был бы несчастен. Потому что Эвен — парень, и он не мог бы просто так взять его за руку и рассказать всему миру о своем новом бойфренде. В какую бы сторону не повернула его жизнь за прошедшую неделю, Исак все равно страдает. И именно это он и ненавидит.

Телефон в его руках начинает вибрировать. Первое, что замечает Исак, когда переворачивает его к себе экраном, что батарея почти села. Потом он видит уведомление, какой-то спам на почте, а в самом низу имя Эвена. Сообщение пришло несколько часов назад, и, пусть это не первая их переписка, сердце Исака все равно пропускает удар.

≫ Я дома. Уже скучаю.

Исак смотрит на экран до тех пор, пока все вокруг не расплывается от слез в глазах. Словно решив пустить себе последнюю пулю в лоб, он открывает галерею. Фото прямо там, рядом с бесчисленными селфи Эскиля, картинками Осло и еды. Эвен целует его в щеку, слишком близко к губам, закрыв глаза, но улыбаясь. Исак смотрит в землю, его лицо пылает от мороза, но тепло тела Эвена греет лучше всего. И на его губах тоже застыла незамеченная им самим улыбка.


	9. Chapter 9

Выходные Исака сосут. Он проводит в постели всю пятницу, встает только раз, и то нарывается на взбучку от Эскиля. Очевидно, фотки Эвена с фанатами в парке быстро расползлись по Интернету, и Эскиль «ранен в самое сердце и чудовищно разочарован», что Исак не позвал его с ними. Плюс, ему влетело за то, что не проверял телефон весь день и проигнорировал приглашение Эскиля провести время с ним и девочками.

Помимо этого Эскиль находит еще тысячу причин, на которые можно пожаловаться, доводя Исака до такой степени ярости, что он рассыпает кофе, пока загружает его в кофемашину. И вот Эскиль уже орет о том, что их квартира похожа на свинарник именно из-за Исака, и сам он вообще охренел, раз не вкладывает в их дружбу хоть какой-то отдачи.

Несколькими часами позже Эскиль уходит к своему парню и даже не прощается. Исака это не волнует совсем — он все равно возвращается в кровать. Вся его активность ограничивается уборкой на кухне того беспорядка, что он действительно натворил, и попыткой принять душ, чтобы взбодриться. Последнее заканчивается сидением под упругими струями кипятка в приступе ненависти к собственной жизни.

В субботу днем, пока Исак лежит в кровати, совершенно свободный от каких-либо правил, приходит еще одно сообщение от Эвена. На последнее Исак так и не ответил в надежде, что при должном и усердном игнорировании проблема рассосется сама по себе .

≫ Завтра я буду снимать в Осло с Саной, моей подругой. Хочешь присоединиться? Или я загляну позже?

Застонав, Исак натягивает одеяло на голову. Он обдумывает ответ целый час. Конечно, он хочет встретиться с Эвеном, больше всего на свете хочет. Ему не хватает компании Насхейма с их последней встречи, но как Исак может согласиться, если они преследуют совершенно разные цели?

Чем дольше Исак думает об их разговоре в кафе, тем больше он убеждается, что знай Эвен о его чувствах, никогда не захотел бы встретиться с ним снова. Ему, очевидно, важно быть уверенным, что Эскиль не рассчитывает на особое отношение, и в противном случае Эвен продолжать общение не готов. Он явно не фанат секретных влюбленностей, не хочет давать ложных надежд, и именно поэтому Исак должен оставить все так, как есть.

Это нелегко, но он печатает простое «не могу» и жмет «Отправить». Вежливое сообщение может не донести посыла, и тогда Эвен просто напишет ему на следующей неделе, а Исак совсем не уверен, что сможет собрать достаточно сил, чтобы отказать во второй раз. Он надеется, что такой холодный ответ оттолкнет Эвена. И это, очевидно, срабатывает, потому что тот отвечает коротким «ок» всего несколько минут спустя.

Исак ненавидит себя за это. Его бесит, что ему приходится рушить все собственными руками, что он несчастлив из-за собственной трусости, раз не может просто собрать яйца в кулак и прямо сказать Эвену, что происходит. Что он нравится ему, очень сильно, и что если Эвен хочет остаться друзьями, это разобьет Исаку сердце. Еще его раздражает тот факт, что он гей, что он хочет, чтобы его жизнь была простой и понятной, и что ему приходится делать выбор между несчастным существованием в шкафу или не менее хреновой жизнью после каминг-аута.

К вечеру воскресенья Исак перемещается к компьютеру и играет почти целый день. У него раскалывается голова, его комната снова воняет, и его самого уже тошнит от жалости к самому себе, но он просто не может остановиться. Он хочет написать Эвену и спросить, в Осло ли он, успевают ли они встретиться, но вместо этого открывает чат с Юнасом и пишет длинное сообщение, в котором жалуется на собственную жизнь, и удаляет его раньше, чем успевает отправить.

Позже домой возвращается Эскиль, шарится в гостиной и кухне, а потом тихонько стучится в комнату Исака.

— Исак? — спрашивает он прежде, чем войти, а потом голосит: — О мой бог, ну и вонь! Ты можешь открыть окно или выйти в гостиную, чтобы поговорить?

С мученическим вздохом Исак поднимается на ноги и распахивает окно. Свежий воздух похож на бриз из Рая, и Вальтерсен задумывается, почему не думал проветриться раньше.

— Что с тобой такое? Я пытался дозвониться в пятницу вечером, потому что мне не понравилась наша ссора, но ты так и не ответил. Ты игнорировал меня все выходные и, очевидно, вообще не выходил из дома все это время. Я знал, что ты жив только по тому, что ты использовал свой аккаунт на нетфликсе.

В этот раз Эскиль выглядит больше озабоченным, нежели злым.

Исак садится на край кровати, ощущая себя совершенно потерянным. Он хочет поговорить с Эскилем, но не знает как.

— Детка, — стонет Траггвассон, растягивая «а», садится радом и обнимает Исака. От Эскиля пахнет цветами. — Поговори со мной. Ты в курсе, что Эвен писал мне и спрашивал, в порядке ли ты? Я собирался вернуться только завтра, но решил, что лучше проверю. Так что не игнорируй меня. Я знаю, что дело не только в рассыпанном кофе и нашей маленькой ссоре.

— Эвен? Что он сказал?

— Спросил, в порядке ли ты, я же сказал.

— Да, но… как он спросил? — Исак трет уставшие глаза, чувствуя, что каждое произнесенное слово забирает куда больше сил, чем должно.

— Он спросил «Исак в порядке?». Дословно. Хочешь, покажу? — Эскиль достает телефон из кармана, но Исак мотает головой.

— Не надо, но спасибо, что заглянул. Со мной все хорошо. Будет, — свежий воздух, такой приятный поначалу, постепенно превращает комнату Исака в холодильник, и он порывается встать, чтобы закрыть окно, но Эскиль крепче сжимает его в объятиях.

— Я не отпущу тебя, пока не расскажешь, в чем дело. И мне плевать, если мы оба замерзнем насмерть.

Перспектива вызывает у Исака глубокий вздох. Ему приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы начать говорить, и даже тогда он едва озвучивает их.

— Мне нравится Эвен. Очень, очень нравится.

Вместо того чтобы отпустить, как обещал, Эскиль прижимает Исака еще ближе.

— О, Исак, почему ты просто не сказал об этом? Я же так и знал. Неужели признаться так сложно?.. — он внезапно перебивает сам себя. — Прости, конечно, сложно. Я прекрасно знаю, насколько, прости. Я так горжусь тобой.

— Мы можем пропустить разговор о каминг-ауте? — шепчет Исак, не доверяя собственному голосу.

— Пока да, — спустя долгую секунду соглашается Эскиль. — О чем ты хочешь поговорить? Хочешь рассказать, что между вами произошло?

— Ничего. Он провел здесь ночь, мы выпили кофе и прогулялись. Вот и все.

— Это на бумаге. А на самом деле? — Эскиль начинает поглаживать лицо Исака, будто он новорожденный, и Вальтерсен отмахивается от его рук.

— Мне кажется, не было и этого, что я все выдумал. Хотел бы я чего-то еще, но мы просто пили кофе и гуляли.

— Если бы ничего не было, ты бы чувствовал себя по-другому. Такое сложно выдумать. Если ты думаешь, что между вами что-то есть, то это действительно так, — уверенно заявляет Эскиль, будто говорил эти слова уже не раз.

Исак поднимается на ноги и закрывает окно, а потом прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу.

— Он сказал, что ему нравятся девушки, Эскиль. Так что, ничего не было.

— Стой, стой, стой, — Исак не видит, но прекрасно слышит, как Эскиль вскакивает на ноги. — Так и сказал? Слово в слово?

— Нет, он нон-стоп говорил о своей бывшей, потом о том, как не хочет, чтобы ты питал какие-то надежды, а потом флиртовал с официанткой. Мне даже гадать не нужно было.

— Так и сказал? Обо мне? — в голосе Эскиля слышится улыбка, и Исак жалеет, что взболтнул лишнего. — Как мило с его стороны. Он потрясающий, да? Однако это не доказывает, что он натурал, Исак, поверь мне. У меня тоже есть бывшая, ну. И я постоянно флиртую с Нурой.

— У тебя есть бывшая? — Исак даже разворачивается от удивления.

Щеки Эскиля покрываются румянцем, и это повергает Исака в еще больший шок.

— Ну, мы были очень молоды, даже не подростки. И тогда я понятия не имел, что все может быть по-другому.

— Кажется, Эвен расстался с Соней совсем недавно. По крайней мере, не в яслях. И они все еще живут вместе.

— Соня? Я видел ее в его влоге! Кто бы мог подумать, — Эскиль даже прикрывает рукой рот, так он шокирован новой сплетней.

— Выключи королеву драмы и скажи, что мне делать, — вздыхает Исак.

— Для начала мы еще раз проветрим твою комнату. Потом ты примешь душ, и мне совершенно плевать, если ты только что там был. Я приготовлю что-нибудь поесть. Далее мы уберемся в твоей берлоге, а ты отправишься спать до полуночи. Завтра понедельник, день новых начал, поэтому мы позавтракаем в каком-нибудь миленьком месте, и уже там что-нибудь придумаем.

Исак совсем не против плана Эскиля, за исключением того, что ему приходится провести ночь в комнате Триггвассона, наслаждаясь, оказывается, необходимой компанией.

В понедельник утром они действительно отправляются на завтрак, и Исак чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Он даже говорит Эскилю раз или два, как высоко ценит их дружбу, и платит за три бокала с шампанским.

Эскиль хихикает весь путь домой, и все еще слегка навеселе, когда показывает Исаку свой телефон. Тот смотрит на экран, только удостоверившись, что Эскиль уверенно сидит на диване и послушно осушает большой стакан воды.

\- Оу, Эвен опубликовал свой Q&A*, хочешь посмотреть?

Исак подвисает, задумавшись. Ему только-только стало легче, хочет ли он видеть лицо Эвена прямо сейчас?

— Может, там будет кое-что и для тебя, детка-Исак, — еле выговаривает Эскиль. — Сегодня понедельник — наш любимый день недели, ты сидишь со своим самым лучшим из всех лучших друзей, и я превращу эту неделю в настоящий праздник, потому что люблю тебя, Исак, ты же знаешь, да? — Эскиль снова атакует тело Исака объятиями, и тот просто не может найти в себе силы оттолкнуть Триггвассона после таких слов.

Прямо сейчас он дико ему благодарен и именно поэтому бормочет ответное «я тоже тебя люблю». Эскиль уже открыл видео, и Исак, из чистого упрямства, добавляет «Пофиг, показывай».

— Ты не пожалеешь, обещаю.

Слова Эскиля заставляют Исака нахмуриться, и он задумывается, о чем вообще тот говорит.

Когда видео начинает проигрываться, Исак жалеет, что они открыли его в телефоне, а не на ноутбуке с нормальным экраном. Эвен сидит на кровати, облаченный в белую футболку с цитатой из какого-то фильма, которую Исак предсказуемо не знает, а волосы Насхейма похожи на гнездо, что, конечно, совсем не портит вид. Сердце Вальтерсена оказывается где-то в районе пяток.

Некоторое время Эвен выбирает вопросы из комментариев, дает на них ответы, и Исак с удовольствием отмечает, что на некоторые из них мог бы ответить и сам, как например, какой у Эвена рост или любимый кофе. И все же это не мешает Исаку слушать со всем доступным вниманием и тщательно складывать в копилку фактов о Насхейме что-нибудь новое. Например, что в детстве Эвен очень хотел завести собаку.

А потом Исак понимает, что значили слова Эскиля.

— Следующий вопрос от Эскиля Триггвассона. Привет, друг, — Эвен отправляет воздушный поцелуй в камеру, и Исак слышит, как Эскиль буквально взвизгивает от удовольствия. — Ты спросил, удобно ли мне говорить о своей сексуальной ориентации.

На секунду Исак прикрывает глаза.

— Какого хрена, Эскиль? — он останавливает видео, совсем не заинтересованный в очередной боли от ответа прямо себе в лицо. Эскиль же хлопает его по пальцам.

— Исак, гарантирую тебе, он не скажет, что натурал. Эвен знает, что это твой вопрос, а не мой, он же не дурак. А я, с другой стороны, стопроцентно уверен, что ты тоже ему нравишься. Я думал об этом всю ночь, и вот зуб даю: все будет хорошо. Даже не сомневайся. Просто смотри. К тому же, он выбрал этот вопрос, хотя я спросил его в личке, так что он легко мог его проигнорировать. — В организме Эскиля все еще гуляет алкоголь, и из-за этого половина его слов оказывается без окончаний, хотя Исак и не уверен, спирт это или простое возбуждение от происходящего. Эскиль снова запускает видео, и Исак закатывает глаза, морально готовясь к побегу в свою комнату, как только план Эскиля отправится коту под хвост.

— Мне жаль, Эскиль, но у нас ничего не выйдет, — Эвен с сожалением пожимает плечами. — Хотя ты очень симпатичный, — Насхейм подмигивает, и Исак, честно, ненавидит этот жест. Эскиля же ответ, видимо, вообще не парит, потому что он снова любовно поглаживает экран. — А ответ на твой вопрос такой: я не люблю вешать ярлыки, особенно на себя. Мне нравится тот, кто нравится, а больше ничего и не надо. У меня были девушки, были парни, и я готов встречаться с кем угодно между этими полами.

Окончание ответа Исак не слышит, потому что Эскиль отбрасывает телефон на стол и обнимает Исака так сильно, что оба они заваливаются на бок.

— Скажи это! Скажи «мой пьяненький друг только что сделал меня охуенно счастливым, и теперь я перестану кукситься и завоюю эту шикарную попку»!

Ответить Исак не в состоянии. В голове носятся сразу тысячи мыслей, так что он сталкивает Эскиля с себя и тянется за телефоном, заново проигрывая ответ Эвена. И еще раз.

Слова не меняются. Эвен реально сказал «парень».

Но почему он так часто говорил о Соне, флиртовал с официанткой и все такое?

И все же Исак признает, что настоящие слова Эвена куда надежнее его собственных догадок.

Он пытается сдержаться, старается не настроить сразу кучу замков из песка лишь из-за маленькой возможности, снова замаячившей на горизонте. Ни одно слово Эвена не подтверждает, что он заинтересован в Исаке. Особенно после того, как грубо Вальтерсен отшил его на выходных.

О, черт.

Что, если он уже умудрился все разрушить?

Исак теряется в собственных чувствах: он хочет закричать, обнять Эскиля и пуститься в пляс из-за жалкой, совсем слабенькой надежды. И, одновременно, Исак напуган до смерти.

Но страх подождет, подождет в самом дальнем и пыльном уголке его сознания, потому что сейчас Исак радостно чмокает Эскиля в щеку и наблюдает, как глаза друга наполняются слезами счастья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Questions and Answers — традиционная для блоггеров и прочих звезд рубрика, в которой они отвечают на вопросы поклонников/подписчиков.


	10. Chapter 10

Настроение Исака и Эскиля возвращается в берега спустя несколько часов, что, однако, не мешает Триггвассону следовать за Исаком по пятам, ведя все еще довольно возбужденный и бесконечный монолог. Вальтерсен не слишком возражает – он не хочет оставаться со своими мыслями наедине. И так продолжается до тех пор, пока Эскиль не начинает заваливать его вопросами о том, что Исак собирается делать дальше, и предлагать одну бредовую идею за другой.

\- Я не буду заказывать баннер и вешать его перед окнами Эвена, Эскиль, это не в моем стиле.

\- Ну, тогда я весь в предвкушении «твоего стиля», потому что если твой план заключается в сидении на заднице и ожидании очередного первого шага от Эвена, пока ты не можешь вылезти из своей затасканной пижамы, я официально прекращаю твою поддержку.

Исак переодевается и даже вызывается сходить в магазин во имя побега от Эскиля.

Вечером ему снова приходится повышать голос, чтобы отшить Эскиля и попросить хоть немного времени тишины, чтобы обдумать свои дальнейшие действия. Триггвассон дуется, но соглашается и больше об Эвене не говорит. По крайней мере, не явно. То тут, то там он все равно бросает некие намеки и пассивно-агрессивные ремарки.

Во вторник Исак все еще не реагирует на видео Эвена – он не до конца уверен, что Насхейм обращался именно к нему. Эскиля все эти пляски вокруг да около доводят до белого каления, он скрывается в своей комнате, как в окопе, и начинает постить самые уродливые фото Исака в инстаграм каждый час, обещая прекратить, только если Вальтерсен наконец-то вытащит голову из задницы. Хуже всего то, что Эвен лайкает каждую фотку, включая ту, на которой видно, как у Исака меж зубов торчит шпинат.

Но этого все еще недостаточно. Исак понятия не имеет, что сказать и что вообще делать с новой информацией. Ему было так легко и комфортно рядом с Эвеном, а теперь вся нервозность вернулась с утроенной силой. Что, если ему наконец-то повезет, и судьба подкинет то, о чем он так страстно желает? Что, если Эвен его поцелует, а у Исака ничего не выйдет? Его единственный поцелуй состоялся в старшей школе, когда Исак был пьян в ничто и, как дурак, повелся на подначивания друзей подкатить к девчонке, которую он когда-то вскользь назвал миленькой.

Что, если – еще хуже – он не нравится Эвену? Что, если Насхейм просто такой же открытый и мягкий, как Эскиль, и все его поведение просто проявление дружбы? Что, если Исак опозорится и окончательно разобьет себе сердце?

Вместо того чтобы связаться с Эвеном, Исак наконец-то уговаривает Юнаса встретиться на выходных. Его радует предстоящее развлечение, и он быстро соглашается с Эскилем устроить пятничный праздник в его честь. Сам Триггвассон занят каким-то проектом для ЛГБТ, так что все обязанности по устройству праздника падают на плечи Исака, и он вынужденно просит девочек о помощи.

В среду за кофе выясняется, что Вильде хорошо знакома с Саной – подругой Эвена, с которой тот снимался в прошлое воскресенье. Так Исак узнает о канале Баккуш, где и находит их совместное с Эвеном видео. Тема религии и политики открывает Насхейма с новой стороны – он еще и очень умный. Исак решает, что в университете Эвен учился не просто так.

Когда Вильде отправляется домой, пообещав пригласить кучу народа в пятницу, Исак смотрит видео еще раз. Сана рассказывает о кризисе в Европе, обсуждает новости и представляет их в сатирическом свете. Исак чувствует себя так, будто сидит с Магнусом и Махди. У всех есть занятия по душе, каждый занят полезным делом, а он попивает кофе и, сидя в одних трусах, играет в футбол.

Перед уходом Исак разговаривает с менеджером и обещает занести свое резюме до выходных. Затем он делает рассылку школьным друзьям и приглашает всех на вечеринку. Может, в том, что их дружба изменилась, нет вины парней. Может, Исак просто завидовал, неблагодарный, а теперь он готов дать им все свое внимание. Скорее всего, они все равно не придут или будут доставать Исака всю ночь, но он хотя бы попытался, в последний раз, чтобы потом с чистой совестью двинуться дальше.

Хорошее настроение Исака дает трещину после звонка Юнаса в пятницу, когда тот говорит, что на выходных ему придется остаться дома приглядывать за младшими братьями, потому что мать семейства сломала ногу. Васкез обещает найти новые свободные дни как можно скорее, но веселье Исака уже не спасти. Он так ждал этой встречи. Блин, да он собирался устроить лучшую вечеринку века. После звонка девочкам, которые собираются заглянуть днем, чтобы помочь с украшениями, они все вместе решают, что вечеринке все-таки быть.

Эскиль возвращается домой как раз с первыми гостями, а также своими собственными друзьями, с которыми он работал над проектом. Все они уже слегка навеселе, покрыты цветами радуги с ног до головы и готовы танцевать. Исак, не желая становиться тем кадром, который куксится на собственной вечеринке, опрокидывает в себя пару шотов и добавляет к ним пиво. Ему все еще жаль, что Юнас не смог вырваться в Осло, но праздник продолжается.

Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как Исак был на вечеринке, и еще больше с тех, как напился. Не то что ему не нравится алкоголь, Вальтерсен просто слишком ленив и понятия не имеет, с кем и куда пойти, если не с Эскилем. А поход в бар с Эскилем неминуемо означает гей-бар, потому что «музыка натуралов сосет», и Исак просто не готов.

Поэтому он наслаждается моментом именно сейчас и танцует с Евой. Когда алкоголь медленно захватывает все его тело, Исак вспоминает, как близки они были с Мун в школе, что она была его подругой задолго до Эскиля, и внезапно Исака накрывает волна ностальгии, он озвучивает несколько воспоминаний, и Ева смеется, пуская пиво носом.

Некоторое время Исак проводит рядом с Евой, наблюдая, как квартира наполняется народом, с большей частью которого Исак не знаком. За музыку отвечает Эскиль, поэтому почти сразу все начинают танцевать, стягивать с себя мешающую одежду и проливать пиво на деревянный пол. Исаку все равно. Он замечает Магнуса с Махди в толпе и спешит приветствовать их теплой улыбкой.

Его предсказания сбываются. Большинство из тех, кого он пригласил, так и не пришло, а те, кто соизволил – дико скучные. Между ним и парнями, однако, что-то щелкает, и им снова легко и просто, как в старые и добрые времена. Они дважды обыгрывают Еву, Вильде и Сану в бир-понг, а Исак, осознав как мало знает о жизни друзей, начинает расспрашивать не только об университете и учебе. Алкоголь, похоже, вызывает в нем желание исправлять ошибки прошлого, Исак решает с ним не спорить и покорно пытается выговорить извинения попутно с раздачей обнимашек.

Вскоре Эскиль постукивает его по спине, заливая футболку пивом, и заявляет, что очень гордится Исаком и считает, что ему следует отдыхать почаще, раз вечеринки так положительно влияют на его откровенно хреновый характер. Исак смеется, крепко обнимает Триггвассона и отправляется на кухню за очередной бутылкой. Он навеселе, счастлив и не в говно. Конечно, в желудке есть местечко для еще одной порции алкоголя. До кухни Исак, однако, не доходит, вставая как вкопанный посреди прохода.

Среди извивающихся под музыку тел он видит Эвена. Тот занят: снимает свою фирменную гору верхней одежды и пытается уместить ее на столе в коридоре, на котором уже высится целая гора курток. Наконец Эвен остается в белой футболке, особенно яркой в приглушенном свете и отблесках диско-шара Эскиля под потолком. Даже не задумываясь и словно намагниченный, Исак отправляется прямиком к Насхейму.

Когда Исак тормозит прямо перед ним, Эвен уже разговаривает с какой-то девушкой. Он улыбается – широко и ослепляющее, разумеется, - его глаза горят, но стоит ему заметить Исака, как все эмоции сходят с лица. Он не злится, не недоволен, но во взгляде все равно ощущается некая дистанция, будто Эвен оценивает ситуацию. Не говоря ни слова, Исак берет его за руку и тянет за собой. Эскиля он поблагодарит позже. Эвен на его вечеринке – это все, что нужно Исаку прямо сейчас, и он не дурак понять, кто именно позаботился об этом.

Когда дверь спальни Исака захлопывается за их спинами, единственное желание Вальтерсена – это броситься Эвену на шею, притянуть к себе максимально близко, поцеловать так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, и провести весь вечер в руках Насхейма, чтобы каждому было понятно, кто здесь с кем. Вместо этого Исак оставляет между ними разумное расстояние и решает, что сначала не мешало бы извиниться. Облокотившись на стул, он будто внезапно трезвеет просто потому, что музыка больше не долбит по ушам, а вокруг нет жара разгоряченных танцующих тел. Конечно, он все еще слышит мелодию, ему все еще тепло, а сам он весь будто наэлектризован от эмоций, но еще Исак спокоен. Эвен пришел на вечеринку, зная, что они неминуемо встретятся, а значит, у Исака есть шанс искупить свою вину.

\- Прости, я вел себя, как придурок.

Он знает, что Эвен простит его, что он сам нихреново преувеличил масштабы бедствия, и все же Исак оказывается совсем не готов к выражению облегчения на лице Насхейма, к резкому выдоху сквозь зубы.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, как сильно я хотел услышать от тебя эти слова, - признается Эвен и выглядит таким непривычно неуверенным, таким ранимым.

\- Мне очень, очень жаль. Выходные были полным отстоем, настроение - дерьмом, и я сорвался на тебе, - это все лишь часть истории, но Исак просто не может сказать Эвену, что именно он был причиной всего этого. Даже если дело было в нем, то вины Насхейма в этом точно никакой.

\- Ничего страшного. Я хотел, чтобы ты сказал эти слова, чтобы точно знать – ты понимаешь, что что-то не так, но теперь все в порядке.

Исак делает шаг вперед, не веря, что все прошло так легко. Он так грубо отшил Эвена, он не заслуживает снисхождения.

\- Я так рад, что ты здесь, - выдыхает Исак, все еще не веря в происходящее. Картины прошедшей недели проносятся перед глазами, и он очень хочет побиться головой об стену. Исак мог бы извиниться раньше, получить целую неделю с Эвеном, и они бы во всем разобрались. Вместе.

Такие мысли не оставляют сомнений – Исак изрядно пьян, но ему плевать. Лучше так, чем страдать, как всю прошлую неделю.

\- Я тоже, - Эвен делает последний шаг, и вот они там, где начали: в крепких объятиях друг друга. Исак чувствует себя разряженной батарейкой, наконец-то подключенной к сети. Каждая секунда с Эвеном дарит ему жизнь, заставляет тело дрожать от счастья.

\- И я тоже чертовски скучал. Понятия не имею, почему не сказал этого раньше, - говорит Исак куда-то в волосы Эвена и чувствует, как его притягивают еще ближе к груди, и ощущения гораздо приятнее без тонны курток и пальто, когда ничто не мешает ему чувствовать каждое ребрышко Эвена, биение их сердец в такт. Несмотря на худощавость, Эвен теплый и мягкий, и Исак вздрагивает, когда тот начинает водить руками по его спине, вызывая мурашки по всему телу Исака.

В ответ он зарывается пальцами в волосы Насхейма, совсем не думая, что это значит – хотеть притронуться к Эвену именно так, желать его. От такой свободы голова Исака идет кругом, он путается в светлых прядях, отводя их назад с прекрасного лица Эвена, легко тянет, следуя за давней мечтой, слышит одобрительное мычание Насхейма, такое низкое, что едва различимое, но вибрация отдается в груди обоих.

Исак опускает руки ему на шею, касается теплой кожи, давит пальцами на мышцы плеч, трогает везде, куда может дотянуться. Широкими движениями он гладит спину Эвена, вверх и вниз, подмечает каждый изгиб и слегка обнажает полоску кожи у самых брюк.

Эвен больше не двигается, но держит все так же крепко, и Исак не может остановиться. Он позволяет пальцам скользнуть по кромке джинсов, играет с резинкой боксеров, смелеет и запускает кончики пальцев под нее, растягивая пояс и желая двинуться дальше, сорвать мешающий кусок ткани и изучить тело Эвена там, куда никому больше нет доступа. Он чувствует, как сердце Насхейма начинается биться быстрее, слышит басы музыки из другой комнаты, ощущает жар собственного тела, и его голова кружится самым приятным образом.

Эвен словно наркотик, и Исак не прекращает вырисовывать маленькие кружочки на его коже, выдыхать в его шею, ловить пульс. Мучительно медленно Эвен ведет руками по спине Исака вниз, заставляя того дрожать от предвкушения, все его мышцы напрячься, а самого Вальтерсена прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу стон. Эвен копирует его движения, едва тянет футболку Исака вверх и касается кожи на талии, осторожно, нежно и так медленно, что Исак чувствует, как дрожат его руки. Он громко вздыхает, громче, чем хотел бы. Вспоминает губы Эвена на своей шее, щеке, понимает, как отчаянно хочет их снова, хочет раствориться в Эвене и никогда-никогда не покидать эту комнату. Исаку кажется, что он физически ощущает, как с ревом несется в венах кровь, устремляясь к паху и с каждой секундой делая брюки все уже и уже. Он почти невесомо скребет ногтями по коже Эвена, зарабатывая низкий стон, почти растворяясь в звуке и уже желая услышать его снова.

Пальцы Эвена скользят в его штаны и боксеры - глубже, чем смеет двинуться сам Исак, - и Насхейм тянет его кожу, притискивает ближе и ближе, что они почти вплавляются друг в друга. Эвен чуть толкается вперед, в бедро Исака, и всего на секунду тот чувствует.

Ему кажется, что касание ощущает все тело, он мягко стонет в шею Эвена, кусает разгоряченную кожу, бесстыдно впиваясь зубами и пробуя вкус кончиком языка. Одновременно Эвен пропихивает бедро меж ног Исака, у того подкашиваются колени, и кажется, что встать сильнее просто не может. Исак практически лежит на Эвене, не в состоянии удержаться на своих двоих даже под страхом смерти, и медленно толкается навстречу, впитывая хриплое дыхание Насхейма и отчаянно нуждаясь в новом касании, в подтверждении, как сильно Эвен хочет его в ответ, в ощущении твердого и горячего против своей ноги.

Они не трутся друг о друга, но почти сдают и этот рубеж, покачиваясь навстречу, сдерживаясь, давая лишь намек на то, как оба возбуждены. Это знание такое опасно-близкое, такое личное, что сомнений не остается: рано или поздно напряжение между ними просто взорвется.

Исак едва осознает собственное имя, когда Эвен произносит его сквозь зубы, звуча абсолютно не в себе, и, не в силах сдержаться, кусает его шею. Одновременно с Эвеном Исак поддается вперед, волна удовольствия накрывает его пах, и внезапно они лихорадочно начинают двигаться навстречу друг другу, усмиряя жажду движений, фрикций, пытаясь угнаться за облегчением разрядки.

Исак слышит собственные ругательства и секундой позже поднимает голову, отрываясь от шеи Эвена и умирая от желания наконец-то поцеловать его. Он смотрит на лицо Насхейма, на залитые краской щеки, припухшие губы, в его практически черные глаза и тянется вперед, когда они оба практически агрессивно впечатываются друг в друга, их рты разделяют жалкие миллиметры.

А потом открывается дверь.

У них уходит слишком много времени, чтобы среагировать и отпрянуть друг от друга, но отказаться от соприкосновения бедер, от томно приятного давления эрекций, от удовольствия, практически заставляющего Исака кончить в штаны, не выходит. Технически лицом к двери стоит именно он, но он не видит нарушителя. Его сознания едва хватает, чтобы остановиться на полпути от отчаянно желанного поцелуя, но отодвигаться Исак и не думает.

В комнату никто не заходит, но Эвен этого не видит и, раздраженно выругавшись, разворачивается в руках Исака и ловко отходит в сторону. В этом нет ничего плохого, потому что всего через секунду компания пьяных людей практически вваливается в комнату, обнаружив, что дверь открыта.

Исак с болью делает шаг от Эвена, и они оба замирают, тоскливо смотря друг на друга и проклиная свою удачу. Эвен реагирует первый: отводит успевший опуститься взгляд от ширинки Исака, разворачивается, пытаясь понять, что произошло, и выталкивает людей из комнаты. Вместо того чтобы остаться с Вальтерсеном, он уходит вместе с ними, зная, что их момент упущен, и давая Исаку время прийти в себя.


	11. Chapter 11

Остаток ночи проходит как калейдоскоп выпивки, ярких огней и ощущений кожи к коже. Поначалу Исак решает вернуться на вечеринку, поддаваясь жгучему желанию найти Эвена и сбежать, но не находит его в толпе. Вместо этого он натыкается на пьяного Эскиля и помогает ему прикончить еще парочку шотов. Они нужны ему как воздух: нет и шанса, что без выпивки ему удастся пережить ночь, не вспоминая, как приятно ощущалось тело Эвена вплотную к его собственному. После Эскиля Исак попадает в руки Магнуса, которому удается уговорить друга попробовать знаменитую настойку его деда, парочку бутылок которой Фоссбакен по чистой случайности прихватил с собой. Алкоголь жжется в горле, но Исаку нравится это чувство и он, спрятавшись с Магнусом в одном из углов, продолжает пить, пока друг не набирается достаточно храбрости, чтобы подойти к Вильде, очевидно, приглянувшейся ему.

Как раз когда Исак решает, что Эвен ушел, тот попадается ему на глаза. Он стоит в кухонном проходе, болтает с Саной и держит в руках стакан с прозрачной жидкостью. Разумеется, Исак спешит к нему, не забыв, однако, опустошить еще одну рюмку по дороге. На этот раз с Евой.

Исак практически падает в руки Эвена, хватаясь за его белую футболку, чтобы удержаться на ногах, пока представляется явно позабавленной Сане.

— Эвен, — язык Вальтерсена почти не слушается, и тот начинает хихикать без особой причины. — Я так рад, что ты пришел. Так, так рад! — он похлопывает парня по груди.

— Как дела, Исак? — улыбается Эвен, поднимая лицо Исака указательным пальцем, чтобы заглянуть тому в глаза.

— Очень и очень хорошо. Неебически прекрасно, — восклицает Исак. — Выпьешь со мной?

Он начинает разворачиваться, осматриваясь, в поисках алкоголя.

— Помнишь те лекарства, о которых я тебе говорил? Алкоголь с ними тоже нельзя, так что я не могу. Хотя, я могу потанцевать с тобой.

Важное признание пролетает мимо затуманенного сознания Исака, и он дуется, хотя, стоит Эвену подтолкнуть его к импровизированному танцполу, где уже целуются Ева и Вильде, обида тут же позабыта. Магнус лелеет бутылку с настойкой у одной из стен.

Исаку приходится держаться за Эвена до тех пор, пока ноги не начинают хоть немного его слушаться, а сам Вальтерсен вспоминает, как вообще нужно танцевать. Становится легче, когда к ним присоединяется Эскиль, и Исак получает возможность держаться то за одного парня, то за другого. Эскиль, конечно, держит в руках камеру. Он более чем воодушевлен на съемку нового влога, а потому кружится вокруг своей оси, снимая танцующих людей и издавая радостные возгласы. Каждый раз, когда Исак решает, что между Эвеном и Триггвассоном слишком мало пространства, он буквально ввинчивается между ними, старательно следя за тем, чтобы Эвен не пропал из его поля видимости.

Несколько часов спустя Исак, покачиваясь, стоит у двери в ванную, за которой скрылся Эвен, не разрешив Вальтерсену последовать за собой. Коллеги Эскиля как раз собираются уходить и начинают обходить всех, чтобы попрощаться. Один за одним люди вываливаются из квартиры, Исак прощается с убитыми в хлам Магнусом и Махди, беря с них обещание встретиться в ближайшее время, потом целует не менее пьяную Еву в щеку и внезапно начинает переживать, что Эвен тоже соберется уйти.

— Ты же останешься, да? — спрашивает Исак, беря Эвена за руку, будто это остановит его.

— Останусь, — отвечает Насхейм, довольно смотря на их переплетенные пальцы.

Эскиль снова снимает, но Исаку плевать. Он уверен в себе, держит Эвена за руку, и тот, в целом море уходящих людей, решает остаться. Вальтерсен счастливо утыкается лицом в его рубашку.

— Эскиль, ты справишься? — доносится до него голос Насхейма откуда-то сверху. — Кажется, Исак на сегодня себя исчерпал.

Он бы запротестовал, но, боже, как он хочет снова заполучить Эвена исключительно для себя. Исак отказывается отпускать его талию, пока они идут в его комнату, медленно и неуклюже, и решает, что, учитывая количество выпитого, справляется очень даже достойно. Спросите Исака, он скажет, что не так уж и пьян. Ему почти удается самостоятельно закрыть дверь в комнату и без подсказок найти собственную кровать.

— Ты останешься? — снова спрашивает он Эвена, забыв, что уже получил согласие. Когда тот кивает, Исак светится, словно рождественская елка.

— Останусь, — терпеливо повторяет Эвен. — Хочешь, эм, почистить зубы?

Они совершают маленькое путешествие в ванную, чтобы Исак смог пожевать зубную щетку, пока Эвен умывается, или, точнее, пытается умыться, учитывая отказ Вальтерсена отпустить его руку. Эвен позаботился о том, чтобы приехать подготовленным, поэтому чистит зубы собственной зубной щеткой, пока Исак справляет малую нужду, нехотя отпуская руку Насхейма и жалуясь, что тот отворачивается.

Когда они почти готовы отправиться в кровать, в ванную без стука вваливается Эскиль и, пытаясь оттереть блестки с щек влажной салфеткой, засыпает прямо на тумбе. Напоследок он бормочет что-то о том, что его лицо страдает ради любви.

— Ты останешься? — снова спрашивает Исак, когда оба парня успешно добираются до спальни, и Эвен, осторожно рассматривая Исака, закрывает за ними дверь.

— Да, пьянь, остаюсь. Залезай в кровать, — смеется он, доставая футболку, исполняющую роль пижамы, из сумки.

Исак, склонив голову набок, задумчиво рассматривает Эвена несколько секунд:

— Ты спишь без футболки, — вспоминает он сквозь дымку алкогольного опьянения. — Когда спишь один.

— Точно, — Эвен бросает футболку обратно и машет рукой в сторону полностью одетого Исака. — А что насчет тебя? Помочь?

Он подходит ближе и аккуратно стягивает через голову рубашку Исака. Несколько часов назад Вальтерсен сошел бы с ума от одной мысли о том, что его может раздевать Эвен. Сейчас же он слишком пьян, чтобы понимать хоть что-то. Эвен переключается на пуговицу его джинсов и медленно стягивает брюки с Исака, особо следя за тем, чтобы не стянуть и белье. Исак помогает процессу, усердно пинаясь, чтобы выпутаться из одежды.

Потом наступает очередь Эвена. Исак повторяет за ним, сначала стягивая с него рубашку, потом джинсы. Стоя напротив, в одних боксерах, он долго смотрит на обнаженную грудь Эвена, а потом кладет ладонь прямо на бледную кожу. Эвен, перехватив руку, подносит ее к губам и оставляет легкие поцелуи на пальцах Исака, одном за одним, а потом легонько тянет его к кровати, ждет, пока Исак устроится удобнее, и накрывает их обоих одеялом.

Эвен ложится на спину, но Вальтерсен, извернувшись, обнимает его за обнаженную талию и поворачивает так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.

— Хочу поцеловать тебя, — бормочет он, поглаживая кончиками пальцев щеку Эвена и заглядывая в самую глубину его потемневших глаз.

— И я, — шепчет Эвен. — Зачем надо было так напиваться? — он улыбается, почти восхищенно, хотя Исак не находит ничего хорошего в том, как кружится вокруг него комната, а единственной константой остается только лицо Эвена.

— Я не пьян, — спорит Вальтерсен, выпячивая нижнюю губу. Он придвигается ближе, почти соприкасаясь голой грудью с Эвеном. — Хочу поцеловать тебя на ночь, — повторяет он, чуть приподнимая лицо.

Эвен со вздохом убирает упавшую на лоб Исака прядь волос.

— Когда ты протрезвеешь. Обещаю.

— Я трезв, — бормочет Исак. — Так, так трезв. Трезв и годен к поцелуям.

— Так годен, да, — соглашается Эвен и позволяет пальцам скользнуть по губам Исака, едва касаясь их.

— Да? — Исак придвигается еще ближе, но его губы натыкаются лишь на вытянутый палец Эвена.

— Да. Очень. Но не трезв.

Исак рычит в тихом раздражении. Постепенно его тело начинает осознавать, что происходит: что он в кровати с Эвеном, его Эвеном, практически обнаженным, и они, наконец-то, наедине. Накатывают недавние воспоминания: о тяжелом дыхании Насхейма прямо в его ухо, о волне удовольствия, когда Исак понял, что стоит не только у него, о том, как сильно они хотели друг друга. Он вспоминает ощущение пальцев Эвена на своей коже, о губах в волосах, о каменном члене, притирающемся к бедру, о том, как Эвен терся об него, не скрывая возбуждения. Возбуждения, что вызвал Исак.

Предпринимая новую попытку, он позволяет пальцам скользнуть ниже, зацепиться за резинку белья Эвена. Тот сразу напрягается под касанием и делает глубокий вдох, готовый остановить Исака как только все зайдет слишком далеко. Исак тянется за поцелуем, но Эвен ловко возвращает пальцы к его губам, и у Вальтерсена не остается другого выбора, кроме как поцеловать их.

— Такой трезвый, такой готовый к поцелуям и с таким чертовским стояком, — шепчет Исак в кожу Эвена и начинает медленно посасывать указательный палец Насхейма. Услышав низкий, почти скулящий стон Эвена где-то между раздражением и желанием, Исак буквально светится от гордости.

— Исак, хватит, — голос у Эвена слабый, но каким-то чудом ему удается отстранить Исака. Хотя бы на чуть-чуть. — Серьезно. Не так, ладно?

Вальтерсен награждает его долгим обиженным взглядом, но в конце концов кивает.

— Ладно.

Он позволяет Эвену развернуть его и умиротворенно вздыхает, когда чувствует крепкие объятия, что притягивают к теплой груди.

— Спокойной ночи, пьяный Исак. Жду встречи с трезвым Исаком, чтобы зацеловать его до смерти.

Исак улыбается, окончательно переставая сопротивляться алкогольному теплу и сонливости.

— Он тоже ждет.


	12. Chapter 12

Исак снова просыпается раньше Эвена. Его мочевой пузырь грозит взорваться, во рту сухо, как в египетской пустыне, язык напоминает наждачку, а где-то между висками набатом стучит головная боль. Он поднимается на ноги, игнорируя Эвена и разбегающиеся мысли, и несется в ванную. Несется настолько быстро, насколько возможно это сделать, постоянно держась за стены в качестве поддержки.

Умывшись и налакавшись воды прямо из-под крана, Исак начинает чувствовать себя чуть более похожим на человека. Посвежев, он ищет обезболивающие в аптечке Эскиля и тут же запивает их еще большим количеством воды. Медленно Исак возвращается в гостиную, заглядывает в комнату Триггвассона, чтобы проверить, добрался ли тот до кровати в целости и сохранности.

Не обращая внимание на беспорядок в квартире, Исак проходит мимо одного из диванов, все еще придвинутых к стене и опускается на кухонный стул, подтягивая ноги к груди. Только тогда он позволяет себе вспомнить прошлую ночь.

Он пытается прорваться через ворох мыслей логически, стараясь охватить сразу все, чтобы не сойти с ума позже, днем, который он, возможно, проведет с Эвеном. Однако в голове его пусто. Счастье и страх будто уравновешивают друг друга, совершенно успокаивая Исака.  
Он чудовищно боялся быть с Эвеном, страшился одной возможности быть парой, а теперь Эвен спит в его кровати, дав обещание зацеловать Исака, и он просто не может снова нащупать те опасения, чтобы справиться с ними сейчас. Он не боится влюбиться в Эвена. Он боится реакции окружающих.

И вот она, эта нервозность. Исак думает о вечеринке, о тех, кто видел их вместе, о камере Эскиля, что фиксировала буквально каждое их движение, о том, как часами он держался за руку Эвена и буквально вешался на него, словно ревнивый бойфренд. Вчера Исак практически вышел из шкафа, и именно это пугает его до усрачки. Не Эвен, не растущая привязанность к нему, не мысль о том, что Насхейм все еще в его квартире и готов провести с Исаком целый день.

Что ж, это можно назвать прогрессом. Хотя и хилым. Исак все еще дрожит, в прохладе кухни обнимая себя за плечи. Он не готов выступить против собственной глупости. Против собственного признания, что сделал прошлой ночью.

Боясь утонуть в страхе, Исак уводит мысли в другую сторону. Менее ужасающую, но все еще пугающую. В ту, где хранятся воспоминания того, как он вел себя с Эвеном. Как давил на него, вешался и проявлял прямо таки вопиющее неуважение. Стремительно и привычно покраснев, Исак прячет голову в коленях. Никогда в жизни он больше не будет пить. Только вчера он извинился перед Эвеном, наконец-то сделал что-то правильно, а теперь снова нагородил целую кучу того, о чем будет жалеть. С чего Эвену хотеть быть с ним, если он продолжает косячить раз за разом?

Эскиль вваливается на кухню чуть позже, а Исак все продолжает оплакивать свои вчерашние решения. Оглядев соседа едва открытыми глазами, Триггвассон хлопается на стул и хмурится:

— Где кофе? — судя по голосу, горлу Эскиля также хреново, как Исаку.

— Еще не сварил.

Эскилю требуется необычайно много времени, чтобы понять ответ Исака и самому подняться на ноги и подойти к кофе-машине.

— Я спрошу об Эвене через несколько секунд. Только проснусь. Блядь, эта головная боль меня убьет. У нас есть аспирин?

Не желая выдавать радость от внезапно покладистого Эскиля, Исак вызывается принести соседу парочку таблеток из ванной. Вернувшись, он с удовольствием вдыхает терпкий запах жареных бобов, и тут же чувствует себя лучше.

— Он все еще здесь, так ведь?

— Ага. Спит.

Они сидят в тишине, как едва ли случалось до этого, и как только Исаку в голову приходит мысль, что он мог бы привыкнуть к этому, Эскиль трет виски и начинает пересказывать события прошлой ночи:

— Ты видел Еву и Вильде? Они вели себя скандальнее вас с Эвеном. Клянусь. И к счастью для тебя, наверное. Кстати, как ты? То есть, практически все видели вас вместе, да и ко мне столько людей с вопросами подошло, что я прям хотел выключить музыку и заорать: «да, да, они вместе, они милашки и оставьте их уже в покое». Хотя ты вряд ли это оценил бы.

— Точно. И мы не вместе.

Глаза Эскиля едва не вылетают из орбит, и он чуть не выплевывает весь кофе обратно в чашку.

— А сейчас-то в чем проблема? Я пригласил его ради тебя. Исправил все косяки за тебя, а ты умудрился опять все похерить? Когда вы скрылись в твоей комнате, вы же целовались и обжимались, так?

Исак наливает себе еще одну чашку кофе. Он недостаточно бодр, чтобы вести такие серьезные разговоры, но чувствует, что должен рассказать Эскилю хоть что-то, учитывая какую большую роль тот сыграл в устройстве счастья Исака.

— Мы обнимались, но не целовались. И я так напился, что, клянусь, был самым непривлекательным человеком во всем мире. Пьяные люди отвратительны. Ты вчера был таким же.

— Я не был, Исак. Не был, — рьяно мотает головой Эскиль. — Как и ты, пирожочек. Ты выглядел потрясающе. Точно.

— Ну, поскольку ты тоже был в хламину, вряд ли это достоверная информация, — Исак морщится, обжигая язык. — Хотя спасибо, что пригласил его. Без шуток. Я так рад, что он пришел, и мы разобрались хоть в чем-нибудь.

— Хоть в чем-нибудь? Исак, я знаю, что ты никогда ни с кем не встречался, но что удерживает тебя сейчас? Сейчас, когда все идет хорошо, почему ты продолжаешь сомневаться?

Сначала, думает Исак, он не хотел рисковать быть отвергнутым. Он боялся даже мечтать о том, что он и Эвен могут быть вместе, до того, как они поговорили, до того, как он услышал слова Эвена, до того, как уверился, что ему можно стать самым счастливым человеком на Земле.

Сейчас же, когда в его голове они стали чем-то официальным — пусть это и остается под большим вопросом — ему придется иметь дело с реальностью этого шага. Он не может вовлекать Эвена в отношения за закрытыми дверями. Он достоин большего.

— Я не готов, — тихо признается Исак, не поднимая глаз от чашки. Хотел бы он так же легко, как Эскиль, принять себя и гордиться этим. В основном он просто не хочет всего этого внимания. Не хочет вопросов, любопытных взглядов, шепотков за спиной о том, что он любит в зад. Что, кстати, не так. Пока.

— Ничего страшного, детка, — важно кивает Эскиль. — Но ты рад, что вчерашняя ночь прошла так, как прошла? Эй, Эвен, хорошо спалось?

Немедленно Исак поднимает глаза и натыкается на Эвена, застывшего в дверях в одних боксерах. Насхейм слегка помят, но до состояния Исака и Эскиля ему далеко.

— Как никогда, — весело тянет он, но Исак замечает, что Эвену нужна еще минута, чтобы настроиться на привычный позитивный лад. Выгнув бровь, Насхейм вопросительно смотрит на чашку в руках Исака.

За медленным совместным завтраком Эскиль практически не замолкает, рассказывая Эвену о гостях вечеринки и о том, кто и как связан друг с другом. Эвен спрашивает о Магнусе и Махди, на что Исак отвечает, что они действительно его друзья со школы.

Время от времени они смотрят друг на друга, намеренно соприкасаются руками, но рядом с Эскилем им все равно приходится сдерживаться и прятать свои мысли куда подальше.

Уборка квартиры занимает меньше времени, чем рассчитывали парни, и в конце концов они устраиваются в чистой гостиной, а Эскиль принимается за проверку сотен снятых накануне фотографий. С каждой новой фоткой он веселится все больше и больше.

В какой-то момент Исак чувствует мягкий толчок колена Эвена, и разворачивается к Насхейму.

— Хочешь поехать ко мне домой? Я вроде как пообещал Соне вернуться сегодня, чтобы помочь ей с каким-то заданием из университета, но ты можешь поехать со мной? — низким голосом спрашивает он, подчеркивая, что приглашает только Исака. Без Эскиля.

Исаку и секунды не требуется, чтобы кивнуть, соглашаясь.

— Она тоже изучает кино?

— Нет, историю искусств, но там много общего.

Исак старается не выдать своего раздражения на новую порцию информации о Соне и ее интеллекте и вместо этого идет собирать сумку. С собой он берет сменную одежду и предметы первой необходимости на случай ночевки. Если честно, он рассчитывает на это: уже день, а дорога до дома Эвена не близка. Прежде, чем Исак заканчивает сборы, в комнату проскальзывает Эскиль, сжимающий в руках упаковку презервативов и смазку.

— На всякий случай! — восклицает он, замечая шокированное выражение лица Исака, и забрасывает подарки в сумку. — Нужен краткий инструктаж? Совет? Ответы на вопросы? Что-нибудь? Все происходит так быстро, я надеялся, мы как следует поговорим обо всем этом до того, как ты шагнешь в реальный мир отношений с мальчиками.

— Никогда, — фыркает Исак, но бросает свитер на самый верх сумки и закрывает ее.

— Разговор? Или ты о себе и Эвене?

— Обо всем.

— Почему нет? Я понимаю отказ говорить о важных жизненных вещах — это в твоем духе, но что вчера такого произошло, что ты решил, что продолжения не будет? Все было так плохо?

Исак предупреждающе смотрит на дверь, и Эскиль понижает голос, но повторяет вопрос:

— Ну?

— Нет. Но ничего не было, ясно? Мы просто… обнимались. И… — Исак всплескивает руками, краснея от стыда. — Мы не на той стадии, где нам понадобится что-то из этого, — он тычет в сумку, но все равно поднимает ее с пола и направляется на выход.

— Я хочу ежечасный отчет. Не забывай обо мне, ладно? — Эскиль следует по пятам Исака в коридор, где уже ждет одетый, как капуста, Эвен.

Прощаясь, они обнимаются с Эскилем, делают последнюю совместную фотку, чтобы запостить ее в Инстаграм, а потом… остаются один на один. На секунду Исаку кажется, что Эвен поцелует его прямо там, на пороге квартиры, не в состоянии ждать ни секундой дольше.

Но этого не происходит.

Эвен быстро улыбается Исаку и начинает спуск вниз, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки. Его большой рюкзак хлопает по спине.

Все, о чем думает Исак на пути к станции, это как сильно он снова хочет взять Эвена за руку. Прошлой ночью все случилось так легко, но тогда он был чертовски пьян и уже жалел об этом. Поэтому Исак пихает руки поглубже в карманы. Он сделает это, как только они пересекут порог квартиры Эвена и снова будут в одиночестве. А сейчас достаточно того, что есть.

В электричке они сидят близко друг к другу, но все равно между ними есть некая дистанция, которой не было еще вчера. Исак чувствует себя слегка неловко, ему кажется, что люди пялятся на них, когда они смотрят друг на друга или касаются, даже если это происходит по чистой случайности. Эвен выглядит так, будто тоже чувствует это, а потому держит руки при себе, то рассказывая Исаку всякие истории, то смотря в окно, потерявшись в собственных мыслях.

Через час с лишним они выходят на нужной станции и еще пятнадцать минут идут до квартиры Эвена. Исаку нравится район, в нем куда больше зелени, чем в Осло. Эвен машет рукой в сторону своей бывшей школы и любимых местечек, но в остальном не слишком распространяется. За время их путешествия солнце успевает скрыться за горизонтом, а потому они идут в темноте и по почти пустым улицам.

Нахрен.

Исак тянется к руке Эвена и облегченно вздыхает, когда тот без колебаний сжимает его пальцы в ответ, довольно урча.


	13. Chapter 13

Квартира Эвена гораздо меньше той, где живут Исак и Эскиль. В ней нет гостиной, только маленький холл, ведущий в кухню, ванная и, к огромному облегчению Исака, две раздельные спальни. Он, конечно, не думал, что Эвен и Соня живут в одной комнате, но теперь, размышляя о такой возможности, он рад, что не потратил день, а то и больше на мысли об этом. Возможно, когда-то они и жили вместе, используя другую спальню в качестве гостиной. Квартирка просто идеальна для пары. Исак не хочет думать об этом.

Эвен устраивает Вальтерсену небольшой тур: показывает свою комнату, полную мелких вещей, связанных с искусством, которые Исак находит классными, но не видит в них ничего особенного. А потом их прерывает Соня, очевидно услышавшая их из кухни.

Она красивая, с короткими светлыми волосами, большими выразительными глазами и пухлыми губами. Эвен обнимает ее в качестве приветствия, и Исак отводит взгляд, пока не слышит, как Соня обращается к нему.

— Ты Исак? Рада встрече, — они жмут друг другу руки, и Исак сразу же чувствует себя неловко, не зная, что сказать. Девушка кажется ему милой, но он провел слишком много времени, подготавливаясь к тому, чтобы возненавидеть ее, и теперь просто не может отпустить это чувство. Ему не нравится ее присутствие, он хочет быть с Эвеном один на один. К несчастью, сам Эвен думает иначе, комментируя приятный запах из кухни и увлекая Исака за собой, чтобы поужинать вместе с Соней.

Все в норме, продолжает повторять про себя Исак. В его собственной квартире они почти все время провели с Эскилем, и это совершенно нормально, если ты живешь с кем-то. Единственная разница в том, что Исак никогда не встречался с Триггвассоном. Они не спали в одной комнате, и он не спрашивал, как прошел день Эскиля так по-домашнему, как делает это Эвен.

Соня задает Исаку несколько вопросов, вгоняя его в краску и вынуждая признать, что он «в поисках себя самого и работы». А еще она не любит ютуб — единственную вещь, в которой Исак хоть немного, да заинтересован.

— Я просто не понимаю всей этой шумихи вокруг социальных сетей. То есть, разве это не классно? Сидеть за ужином с друзьями, разговаривать лицом к лицу?

Совсем не классно. Не когда Исак не считает ее другом, а Эвен продолжает кидать на нее взгляды, полные обожания. У Сони есть собственное мнение, она умна и самодостаточна. Неудивительно, что когда-то Эвен любил ее. А вот он Исак, не способный даже из дома выйти чаще, чем раз в два дня. И снова возможность того, что он нравится Эвену, кажется Вальтерсену неизмеримо крошечной. Прошлой ночью, должно быть, в нем говорил алкоголь, слегка приукрасивший все происходящее.

О Боже. Что, если он и Эвен вообще не провели время так, как Исак себе представляет? Что, если это только он терся об Эвена, отчаянно стеная, почти готовый кончить в штаны? Что, если на Эвена вообще не произвели никакого впечатления их объятия? А Исак сам все это выдумал, а потом продолжил попытки соблазнить Насхема? Соблазнить дыханием, смердящим виски, и едва понятными грязными разговорчиками?

Соня и Эвен, поняв, что Исак не настроен на легкий разговор, начинают обсуждать проект, с которым ей требуется помощь. Раз за разом она пытается вовлечь Исака, но они говорят об искусстве, а он в этом полный ноль.

— Ничего, если я позанимаюсь с Соней недолго? Я говорил, что ей нужна моя помощь, так что… — Эвен с ног до головы осматривает Исака, наверное, думая, что тот снова ведет себя странно. — Конечно, ты можешь посидеть с нами. Не считай, что ты не к месту…

— Я захватил свой ноут, все в порядке. Просто подожду тебя в комнате, — Исак пытается звучать весело, но знает, что никто не купится на его ложь.

— Уверен? Ты приехал, чтобы провести время с Эвеном, а я мешаю вам. Прости, — Соня кажется искренне расстроенной собственной наглостью. По крайней мере она вызывается вымыть посуду и дать Исаку и Эвену хоть немного времени наедине.

— Прости, я очень надеюсь, что это ненадолго. Не знаю, чем я думал, когда приглашал тебя. Но я очень хотел, чтобы ты приехал, — улыбка, что играла на губах Эвена весь ужин, тут же сползает, стоит ему закрыть за ними дверь в комнату.

Исак кивает. Он так мастерски умеет настраивать себя на нужный лад. Смотря на ситуацию объективно, он понимает, что все не так уж радужно, у него есть полное право злиться, но это не конец света. Исак просто вымотан. Он хочет тот поцелуй, что ему пообещали. А еще он злится на самого себя, потому что уже давно мог бы получить его, если бы не был таким трусишкой и сам пошел навстречу Эвену, а не ждал этого от него. Ему следовало прижать Эвена к стене в тот же миг, как Эскиль захлопнул за ними дверь.

И все же почему-то, как бы сильно он не желал этого поцелуя, Исак хочет, чтобы он вышел идеальным. Он не хочет целоваться сейчас, когда в комнату в любой момент может зайти Соня и все разрушить, лишая их ночи, когда они могли бы просто целоваться, целоваться и целоваться. Исак не хочет впихивать его между ужином и Соней. Чего он хочет, так это напомнить Эвену, что ничего не забыто. И показать, что он не боится быть с ним, как Эвен, возможно, решил после их неловкой поездки в электричке.

— Все в норме. Немного жаль, но ты же быстро вернешься, да? — Исак кладет руки на грудь Эвена, медленно толкая его к закрытой двери. Тут же атмосфера в комнате меняется, будто Эвен знает, что собирается сделать Исак раньше него самого. Насхейм прикусывает губу, а в его глазах загораются искры, стоит спине упереться в темное дерево, а Исаку остановиться.

В груди, без алкоголя, усмиряющего нервы, гулко бьется сердце, и Исак вступает в личное пространство Эвена, медленно ведя от его груди к джинсам. Подняв глаза, он изо всех сил пытается выглядеть так, будто знает, что делает, будто внутри все не сжимается от собственной неопытности. Почти как в замедленной съемке он залезает пальцами под футболку Эвена, чувствуя теплоту кожи, изгиб бедер, дорожку грубых волосков, ведущую в белье.

Он придвигается ближе, что их дыхания смешиваются, но губы, губами они не соприкасаются, просто вдыхая друг друга. Все, чего хочет Исак, это напомнить Эвену, что он не забыл. Что он не был настолько пьян. Что он все еще ждет.

Исак чувствует, как Эвен давится воздухом, как его руки скользят по талии, но он перехватывает их, прижимая к стене рядом с бедрами Эвена, удерживая его на месте и не позволяя прикасаться к себе, как бы сильно сам того не хотел.

Глаза Насхейма темнеют, и Исак почти заворожен. Эвен пытается пошевелить запястьями, будто проверяя силу хватки, и рычит, когда понимает, что сдаваться Вальтерсен не намерен. С занятыми руками у Исака остается только один способ, как можно освежить воспоминания Эвена. Не отводя взгляд, он толкается бедрами вперед, совсем чуть-чуть, но достаточно, чтобы Насхейм почувствовал, как медленно, но верно у Исака встает. Он не давит, лишь слегка обозначая изгиб члена и то, как он дергается под слоем ткани от едва уловимого «блядь», слетевшего с губ Эвена.

Бедра Насхейма движутся навстречу, но Исак не сдается, решая, что Эвен пока не заслужил такое наслаждение, раз собирается оставить его в одиночестве. Все, чего хочет Вальтерсен, это немного подразнить. Словно заявляя, он едва касается губами губ Эвена. Это не поцелуй — лишь обещание. Исак прикусывает его нижнюю губу, чуть тянет на себя и ловит такой сладкий всхлип.

— Эвен? Ты идешь? — голос Сони звучит прямо из-за двери, и Исак чувствует, как тяжко сглатывает Эвен прежде, чем ответить.

— Секунду.

Исак отпускает его руки и замечает, как тот буквально пялится на его пах, где более, чем ясны очертания полностью вставшего члена. Он не рискует опустить взгляд на ширинку Эвена, зная, что вид стояка Насхейма совсем не поможет сдержаться и не прижать его к стене прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Надеюсь, я ненадолго. Посмотри нетфликс, ладно? Дорогу к холодильнику ты знаешь, туалет я показал. И, если захочешь, ты всегда можешь присоединиться к нам. Честно. В этом нет ничего страшного, — Эвен изо всех сил старается звучать собрано, но Исак видит его насквозь. Он кивает, соглашаясь, и тут же падает на кровать, стоит Насхейму выйти из комнаты.

Следуя совету, Исак загружает нетфликс. Потом пишет Эскилю, что с ним все в порядке. Посмотрев целый фильм, он начинает скучать и раздражаться, а потому идет в ванную, чтобы хоть как-то подготовиться ко сну. На секунду Исак останавливается у спальни Сони и прижимает ухо к двери, проверяя, действительно ли они с Эвеном заняты работой. Услышав звуки, напоминающие плач девушки, Исак в удивлении отшатывается. Эвен, кажется, успокаивает ее, его голос низкий и спокойный, но Исак не понимает, что именно он говорит, стараясь унять всхлипы и вздохи Сони.

Как-то раз Исак слышал, как Эскиль плакал в своей комнате, но не смог заставить себя войти и успокоить друга, а просто оставил чашку чая у закрытой двери. Он не мастер утешений и, если честно, не горит желанием заботиться о Соне. Вместо того, чтобы вмешаться, он возвращается в комнату Эвена и включает еще один фильм, устроив ноутбук на груди.

Очевидно, двух часов сна прошлой ночью недостаточно, потому что Исак засыпает и открывает глаза только, когда улавливает тихое посапывание Эвена рядом. Ноутбук покоится на полу. Вздохнув, он почти тут же снова проваливается в сон, отказываясь выбирать между тем, чтобы разбудить Эвена или просто продолжить пялиться в потолок.

В следующий раз Исак просыпается утром, а Эвен, что неудивительно, все так же спит рядом. Очевидно, Насхейм любит полежать подольше, и Исак более, чем согласен с такой философией, но он слишком рано лег накануне, чтобы полностью поддержать такое развитие событий. Он выбирается из кровати, отчаянно надеясь не наткнуться на Соню. К великому облегчению, она, судя по пустым кухне и ванной и настежь открытой двери спальни, успела куда-то уйти.

Инстинктивно обернувшись, Исак входит в ее комнату и неловко осматривается. Спальня выглядит милой, куда уютнее, чем его собственная, чего не так-то сложно достичь. За считанные секунды он находит, что искал. Над рабочим столом Сони предсказуемо висит доска с фотографиями. Прямо по центру та, на которой запечатлена она сама и Эвен. Их позы не кричат о том, что они — пара, но Исак все равно чувствует укол грусти. Эти фото были сделаны годы назад, когда Вальтерсен и в старшую школу-то не ходил, на каждой Эвен и Соня смеются. Смеются, касаются друг друга и выглядят так «вместе», что от этого больно.

Решив приготовить завтрак, Исак начинает хозяйничать на кухне и готовит яичницу. Вскоре к нему присоединяется Эвен. И через считанные минуты начинает раздражать Исака. Он понимает, почему они держались друг от друга подальше вчера: сначала поблизости был Эскиль, потом просто куча людей, потом Соня. Но сейчас?

Эвен входит, улыбаясь, опирается на тумбу и заглядывает в сковороду. Ничто не может помешать ему поцеловать Исака, разве что он просто не хочет. Может, он боится, что в любой момент может вернуться Соня, и не хочет, чтобы она видела все это. Исаку надоедает гадать, ждать и отступать. А еще он устал раз за разом обретать надежду и терять ее.

— Вы вчера все закончили? — он даже не пытается скрыть своего недовольства. Не только потому, что ему не хватает губ Эвена, но и из-за того, что он хотел провести с ним время, приехал в гости, и был оставлен в одиночестве на целый чертов вечер.

— Типа того. У Сони сдали нервы, потому что скоро дэдлайн, а я раскритиковал ее проект, и нам пришлось все переделывать. Она очень переживает.

Исак кивает, будто все понимает. Ему никогда не приходилось работать в сжатые сроки, за исключением домашки в школе, а это вряд ли может сравниться с тем, через что проходит Соня. Он же не студент.

— Прости, что это заняло столько времени. Я просто не мог оставить ее, — Эвен выглядит так, будто ему действительно жаль, но этого мало, чтобы Исак смог простить ее окончательно. — Я все тебе возмещу. Садись, а я закончу готовку.

Эвен обнимает Исака за плечи и усаживает его на стул прежде, чем достать две тарелки и выложить на них яйца.

— Чем хочешь заняться сегодня? Я планировал немного поснимать, раз уж ничего не выкладывал вчера, что думаешь? Тебе не обязательно быть в кадре, но мы могли бы куда-нибудь сходить и придумать что-нибудь интересное?

— Не знаю, — Исак, взяв тарелку, тыкает вилкой в еду, но есть не начинает. — Соня вернется позже?

— Она так извинялась за вчера, что пообещала не приходить весь день и дать нам время. Ты от нее не в восторге, да? — Эвен не злится, его слова походят на констатацию факта, а не осуждение. Он садится напротив Исака. — И я, кажется, понимаю это. Видимо, нам обоим повезло с напористыми соседями.

Проблема совсем не в напористости Сони, но Исак решает, что Эвену об этом знать необязательно.

— Почему вы расстались? — он не уверен, что хочет знать, но вопрос не дает ему покоя уже некоторое время, и Вальтерсен устал вариться во всем этом.

Эвен выглядит так, будто слова Исака удивляют его, но все равно отвечает:

— Когда мы начали встречаться, мне очень нужна была ее поддержка, но потом все встало на свои места, и я стал думать, что она душит меня. Всегда рядом, делает все за меня, думает за двоих. А раз мы живем вместе, от нее было невозможно скрыться и на секунду. Да и перерыв мы взять не могли, — Эвен встает и принимается рыться в холодильнике. — Соня чувствовала то же самое, что мы слишком близки и многое пережили, поэтому мы сделали шаг назад, и это сработало.

— Вы никогда не думали снова сойтись?

— Думали. Но никогда одновременно, да и не всерьез. Когда ты так близок с кем-то, сложно закрыть главу и никогда к ней не возвращаться. Но я чувствую себя гораздо лучше без нее, нежели с ней, и этого достаточно.

Исак не согласен. Он никогда не был в отношениях, но видел достаточно драм Эскиля. Обычно тот сжигает все фотографии, блокирует неудавшегося партнера на фейсбуке, отправляет последнее гневное смс и клянется никогда больше с ним не разговаривать. Исак не знает ни одного человека, который дружит со своей бывшей половинкой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы жить вместе.

Эвен снова садится, наливает Исаку стакан сока.

— Боюсь, у нас нет кофе. Хочешь, прогуляемся до кофейни?

— Все нормально, я переживу, — теперь, когда Эвен затронул тему кофеина, Исак понимает, что творится с его настроением.

— Поснимаем сегодня? Как насчет челленджа?

Исак недовольно стонет, но глаза Эвена светятся весельем, и он не может сдержать улыбку. Малюсенькую.

— Ты говоришь как Эскиль.

— А вы когда-нибудь устраивали йога-челлендж?


	14. Chapter 14

Исак никогда не слышал о йога-челендже, но, как выяснилось, эта штука довольно хороша для… самопознания. Эвен очевидно уже устраивал его с Саной — Исак умирает от желания найти то видео онлайн — и припас парочку ссылок на интересные асаны.

— За мной остается последнее слово о том, что будет выложено в сеть, а что нет, — Исак сидит на кровати Эвена и смотрит на него с подозрением. Он все еще немного бесится. А еще думает, что вряд ли сможет принять хоть одну позу без того, чтобы его член не заинтересовался происходящим. И все же он готов попробовать.

— Конечно, Ис, я бы никогда так не поступил, — Эвен убирает свой компьютерный стул с дороги и поднимает кое-какие вещи, чтобы им обоим хватило места расположиться на полу. Он также переодевается в облегающие лосины и розовый спортивный топ, что раздобыл в комнате Сони. Эвен выглядит смешно, особенно с желтой банданой, что убирает волосы с лица, и одного ее вида которой достаточно, чтобы Исак начал чувствовать себя… странно.

— Мы делаем это ради веселья, а не ради ютуба. Если я не захочу выкладывать видео, то так и будет, и ты просто удалишь его, — повторяет Вальтерсен, на что Эвен разворачивается к нему, потом подходит ближе и запускает пальцы в его волосы, замирая.

— Обещаю, — говорит Эвен, смотря прямо в глаза Исака. — Именно так все и должно быть. Ты делаешь это потому что хочешь, а не потому, что тебе нужно загрузить что-то новое. Просто представь, что здесь нет камеры. Делиться отснятым это дополнительное веселье, а не первопричина.

Исак не совсем согласен. Если ему нравится заниматься чем-то, ему не нужно внимание других, чтобы получить ещё больше удовольствия. Однако когда они снимали с Эвеном в прошлый раз, все действительно прошло хорошо. Ну, не сама съемка, а игра. Для Исака тот факт, что они выложили то видео в сеть, не сыграл большой роли. Сейчас он тоже не в настроении сниматься, но очень даже настроен на то, чтобы повеселиться с Эвеном, а не дуться и злиться. В конце концов он всегда может попросить удалить запись и забить на это.

— И тебе нельзя подмигивать в камеру. Это бесит.

— Подмигивать? — смеется Эвен и отпускает Исака, подмигивая сразу обоими глазами.

Когда Исак видит позы, что приготовил Эвен, то мысленно благодарит себя вчерашнего, что догадался взять с собой спортивные штаны. Все выглядит так, будто они не покорят и первую асану, хотя до Исака начинает доходить, почему Эвен выбрал именно этот челлендж. Люди на картинках сидят близко друг к другу, ставят ноги у пахов, прячут лица между бедрами и кладут руки на ягодицы партнеров. Эвен хочет понять, на какой стадии находятся их отношения так же сильно, как и Исак.

— Готов? — взволнованно улыбается Насхейм. Он дразнит Исака, предлагая ему все это, и у того чешутся руки от одной мысли о том, что он сможет прикоснуться к Эвену снова. Он даже не знает, началась ли съемка, но ему все равно. Эвен прекрасно обходится без часового вступления в своих видео, как это любит делать Эскиль, заново представляясь в каждом ролике. Может, Насхейм снимает эту часть позже.

— Вроде как, — соглашается Исак. — Поехали.

Первая поза, в которую они пытаются встать, довольно легкая. Так как Эвен выше Исака, то он ложится на пол, чтобы придержать Вальтерсена, подняв ноги и уперев их в его бедра. Пальцы парней переплетены. Исак смотрит вниз на Эвена, который ржет так сильно, что его руки начинают трястись, и Исак падает, чудом не завалившись на грудь Насхейма. Он ничего не может с собой поделать и тоже начинает смеяться.

— Не могу представить, как ты делал это с Саной. Просто нет, — сквозь смех выдавливает Исак.

— Ну, она дала мне по яйцам, когда я случайно коснулся ее попы, а это была всего лишь первая поза, так что весь челлендж больше походил на драку. Хотя было весело, — улыбается Эвен воспоминанию и поднимается, придвигаясь к ноутбуку, чтобы посмотреть на следующую позицию. Его лосины сидят так низко на бедрах, что Исак слишком поздно вспоминает, что их снимает камера. Если они выложат видео в сеть, Вальтерсен заранее знает, что интернет будет полон гифок, как он оценивает задницу Эвена.

Для следующей позы тот садится на пол и вытягивает перед собой ноги, спина прямая. Исаку нужно встать на руки, расставив их по обе стороны от ног Эвена, и дать ему поднять себя за лодыжки, чтобы оба их тела сформировали квадрат. К собственному удивлению, на руки Исак встает легко, но чтобы он смог удержаться на месте, Эвену приходится поддерживать его за бедра, а Исак, в теории, должен пройти вперед на руках, чтобы встать в нужную позу у стоп Эвена, а не бедер. План не срабатывает.

Они тормозят, когда Исак встает на руки, Эвен придерживает его за бедра, и тот пытается пройти вперед, но отвлекается на футболку, решившую поддаться законом гравитации и упасть ему на лицо. Исак почти теряет баланс, пытаясь освободится, извиваясь всем телом сразу. Он чувствует и слышит, как за спиной смеется Эвен, но потом все перестает быть таким веселым. Исак знает, что сверкает обнаженным животом прямо перед лицом Насхейма, в очень и очень легкой доступности.

Он ждёт этого, и это не должно так его удивлять, но все равно касание оказывается сюрпризом. Его руки уже устали и начинают дрожать, но он чувствует горячее дыхание Эвена на животе, и больше ничего не имеет значения. Первое касание губ к коже под пупком заставляет Исака замереть, поцелуй следует за поцелуем, и он начинает дышать чаще, буквально воспламеняясь. Он чувствует, как язык Эвена скользит по светлым волоскам к резинке брюк, и Насхейм целует прямо там. Не стой Исак на руках, он все равно начал бы трястись, стоит Эвену прикусить его кожу и оставить красную отметину на косточке, почти скрытой бельем и штанами.

Исак стонет, он не хочет, чтобы пытка прекращалась, но руки подводят, и он опускается на пол. Эвен вроде как помогает ему, смягчая падение, и целует его раньше, чем Исак может осозать, что вообще происходит. Он лежит на спине, Эвен нависает над его головой вверх ногами, и целует. Их губы не должны сочетаться так идеально, не под таким углом, но все же.

Опыт Исака в сфере поцелуев очень и очень ограничен, но это совсем не важно. Эвен льнет к нему с таким отчаянием, такой уверенностью, что все, что ему остается, это следовать за ним. Автоматически Исак запускает пальцы в его волосы, стягивая эту глупую бандану, и ничто не мешает ему зарыться в светлые волосы снова, держа Эвена еще ближе и скребя ногтями по шее.

Зарычав, Эвен прикусывает нижнюю губу Исака, и то, что они все еще лежат «неправильно» делает этот поцелуй особенным, более страстным и необычным для Исака, поэтому в поиске удовольствия он подбрасывает бедра вверх и шире открывает рот. Немедленно Эвен использует свое преимущество, и их языки встречаются, с жаром скользя друг о друга. Исак чувствует, как у него встает, больно и стремительно, он почти всхлипывает, снова и снова поддаваясь вверх, встречаясь только с воздухом и все сильнее цепляясь за волосы Эвена.

Вальтерсен растворяется в ощущении языка Эвена, его губ и волос, но ему хочется ближе, ему буквально необходимо почувствовать его всем телом, цепляться за него, толкать и притягивать, и он мычит в рот Эвена, прося передышки, на что Насхейм реагирует без капли сомнения. Исак не тратит ни секунды, поднимаясь на колени, цепляясь за Эвена и заваливая его назад, ловко забираясь сверху.

Он чувствует, как у Эвена под ним стоит, и они оба стонут, наконец-то получив долгожданные касания. Член Насхейма упирается прямо в задницу Исака, сидящего у него на коленях в крепких объятиях рук, пытающихся стащить с него тонкую футболку. В ответ Исак отчаянно скользит ладонями по спине Эвена в жгучей жажде касаться, касаться, пока чудовищный спортивный топ не исчезнет с дороги.

Эвен смеется на попытки Исака стянуть с него это розовое недоразумение, о котором оба почти забыли. Подняв руки, Насхейм с трудом выпутывается из меньшего на несколько размеров топа, и Исак улыбается ему прямо в губы. Его футболка улетает в сторону следом, позволяя им наконец-то ощутить друг друга почти всеми телами, кожа к коже. Исак скользит руками по груди Эвена, потирает его соски, заставляя Насхейма задыхаться прямо в поцелуй и едва заметно подбрасывать бедра, посылая по телу Исака волны дрожи и желание закрыть глаза.

— Черт, Эвен, — рычит он, сильнее опираясь на тело Эвена, от чего оба парня начинают рвано дышать. Они соприкасаются лбами, их рты раскрыты, губы касаются друг друга без какой-либо определенной цели.

— Исак, — в тон ему отвечает Эвен, почти дразня и испуская стон с улыбкой на губах. Сердце Исака пропускает удар от звуков имени, слетевшего с губ Насхейма, и он снова целует его, мягче на этот раз и не собираясь останавливаться. Он чувствует, как руки Эвена скользят ниже и ниже по спине, пока не оказываются на его ягодицах, привлекая Исака еще ближе к себе, пока его стоящий член не прижимается к животу Эвена, и парень позволяет себе упасть назад, увлекая Исака за собой, так ни разу и не разорвав поцелуй.

Было так много вещей, которые Исак хотел сотворить с Эвеном, так много фантазий, что преследовали его мысли последние несколько недель, но теперь, прямо здесь и сейчас, когда Эвен распростерт под ним на полу, когда сам Исак сидит на его груди, единственное, в чем он нуждается, словно в воздухе, это движения, фрикции.

Эвен толкает его, хватаясь за зад Исака и соглашаясь с безмолвными желаниями, подбрасывает бедра вверх в немом раздражении и нужде, пока Исак наконец-то не сдается и не начинает двигаться в ответ, навстречу Эвену, позволяя языкам пламенного удовольствия расползтись по телу. В этот раз он не сможет остановиться. Он не знает, что творит, но это и не имеет значения. Все, что важно, это давление на его ноющий член, ощущение Эвена, скользящего под ним вверх и вниз сквозь штаны, в которых слишком много ткани, но Исак не может найти в себе силы избавиться от них.

У них нет на это времени, они зашли слишком далеко, и Исака волнуют только стоны и вздохи Эвена, его рваные движения навстречу. Исак поддается вперед сильнее, быстрее, его яйца гудят, подтягиваясь, мышцы на животе сводит судорогой, он слышит, как звуки, что издает Эвен, те самые, и у Исака есть всего секунда, чтобы ускориться и распахнуть глаза, отдаваясь единственной мысли о том, что он хочет видеть лицо Эвена, когда тот кончает.

Когда это происходит, Исак слетает с тормозов. Все тело Эвена под ним будто рассыпается, утягивая его за собой и, одновременно, подбрасывая вверх. Исак чувствует, как пульсирует член Насхейма, как с его губ слетает заветное окрашенное удовольствием имя, и он впивается зубами в плечо Эвена, стараясь заглушить собственные стоны, рвущиеся наружу, когда его накрывает. У него перед глазами мелькают звезды, по телу разливается дикая эйфория, грозящая длиться вечность, и он трется об Эвена, пока не иссушает себя до конца, опускаясь на него дрожащей массой трясущихся мышц и рваных глотков воздуха.

Проходит, кажется, целая вечность, когда один из них начинает шевелиться, да и то это просто едва ощутимые касания пальцев Эвена к спине Исака. Вальтерсен укладывает голову на грудь Эвена, прислушиваясь, как заполошное сердце возвращается к привычному ритму. Он пытается заставить свое сердце биться так же, это слишком отвлекает его от мыслей, пока каким-то чудом ему не удается это сделать, и только тогда он чувствует легкие касания к спине. Тогда же его сердце снова сбивается с ритма.

Они действительно сделали это. Друг с другом. Он видел Эвена таким, позволил ему увидеть себя таким же, они разделили этот волшебно чувственный момент на двоих. В старшей школе ему говорили, что через какое-то время все это перестает быть значимым, что в конце концов ты понимаешь, что секс — это просто два тела, старающихся удовлетворить потребность в удовольствии, но Исак не может представить, что когда-нибудь он не захочет обнимать Эвена после и растворяться в удовольствии от взаимного доверия и понимания.

Он целует грудь Эвена, отвечая на ласки, и опирается о нее подбородком, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Насхейм выглядит таким же пораженным, каким чувствует себя Исак. Совершенно изнуренный, но в то же время впечатленный силой произошедшего.

— Ты в порядке? — шепчет Исак. Он не уверен, что выдержит, если Эвен ответит, что нет.

— Еще как. Ты?

Исак кивает, так ясно, как только может.

— Давай переберемся в кровать.

— И переоденемся, — добавляет Эвен.

Исак идет в душ первым. Оторваться от тела Эвена кажется ему невыполнимой задачей, но он справляется. Добравшись до ванной, он смывает с себя учиненный беспредел, надевает чистое белье и не беспокоится на счет брюк, вне зависимости от того, что ему все равно не во что переодеться. Натягивая плавки, он натыкается взглядом на красную метку, оставленную Эвеном на его бедре, и сдается накатившей волне удовольствия.

Осторожно он проводит пальцами по наливающемуся синяку. Никогда раньше у него не было засосов. Никогда и никто не касался его тела так, будто не могли насытиться им. Интересно, странно ли будет попросить Эвена оставить побольше засосов? Можно ли вообще просить об этом? Исак полный ноль в таких делах. Он только может надеяться, что в пылу страсти Эвен не заметил его неопытности или решил смириться с ней. Исак надеется, что он не был слишком эгоистичным. Кажется, что все так и вышло, когда его мозг отказал в работе, и Вальтерсен бездумно начал тереться об Эвена, будто его оргазм — единственная важная вещь на Земле. Если у них будет следующий раз, Исак точно проследит за тем, чтобы Эвен тоже получил удовольствие, чтобы ему тоже было хорошо.

Вернувшись в спальню, Исак застает Эвена у письменного стола. На Насхейме чистые боксеры, в руках он держит камеру, очевидно, выключая ее.

— О мой Бог, — выпаливает Исак, вспоминая. — Она работала все это время?

— Точно. Давай выложим его прямо сейчас, а?

— Даже не шути об этом, — сердце Исака грозится выпрыгнуть из груди. Он не хочет, чтобы подобная запись существовала, даже у Эвена. На чудовищную секунду Исак пугается, что Эвен не захочет избавиться от нее.

— Я уже все удалил. Можешь проверить. Жалко, конечно, но мне кажется, ты не захочешь ее сохранить?

— Именно, — выдыхает Исак, а потом подходит к Эвену, обнимает его и прижимает к себе. В этот самый момент он решает, что доверит ему все, что угодно. Больше никаких догадок, никаких танцев вокруг да около. Он мягко целует Эвена в лоб и утягивает за собой на кровать.


	15. Chapter 15

— Все хорошо? — снова спрашивает Эвен, когда они лежат в кровати лицом друг к другу.

— Да, — Исак не может вспомнить, когда ему было так спокойно в последний раз, но все равно что-то не так. Он знает, что Эвена что-то мучает, что он зарывается в собственные мысли. — Что случилось? — тот просто смотрит на него, изучает его лицо и молчит, от чего Исак тут же начинает нервничать. — Я сделал что-то не так? То есть, я просто никогда… все было нормально?

Лицо Исака заливает румянец, но Эвен уверенно мотает головой, оставляя поцелуи на его лбу, носу, губах.

— Ничего такого, — он снова целует Исака в подтверждение своих слов. — Мне жаль, что я не спросил, хочешь ли ты этого. В смысле, казалось, что да, но мне все равно стоило спросить.

Исак хмурится.

— С чего ты взял, что я чего-то не хотел? Разве я был недостаточно отчаян? — он пытается улыбнуться, но на самом деле ему стыдно, что он так легко отдался желанию заполучить Эвена.

— Нет. Я слышал, как ты говорил, что не готов. Эскиль сказал, что ты никогда ни с кем не встречался, вчера на кухне, и ты ответил, что не готов. Тем утром я проснулся и так сильно хотел поцеловать тебя, но потом прозвучали эти слова, и я решил дать тебе самостоятельно выбрать, хочешь ли ты этого. Ты же был пьян. А потом весь день ты даже не смотрел на меня как следует, и опять эти слова… я не был уверен.

Посмотрев на произошедшее под другим углом, Исак приходит к выводу, что в словах Эвена есть смысл.

— Я не имел в виду, что не готов делать… все это с тобой, — его щеки снова заливает краской, вне зависимости от того, как близки они с Эвеном только что были. Пальцы Эвена обхватывают шею Исака, его собственные руки лежат на талии Насхейма, в тепле и уюте под одеялом. — То есть, я в этом не мастер и не совсем понимаю, что делаю, но я хотел этого. Очень сильно.

Эвен закусывает губу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, за секунду расцветшую на его лице.

— О чем ты тогда говорил?

Исаку приходится проиграть в голове весь их разговор, чтобы вспомнить, о чем речь.

— Я думал о том, чтобы сделать все официальным. Чтобы люди знали о нас, а нам было плевать на это, — внезапно он чувствует себя дураком, понимая, что воображал себе все эти вещи, когда они с Эвеном даже не целовались, а просто в пьяном тумане потерлись друг о друга. Что, если Эвен не хотел чего-то большего? Исак пытается все исправить и добавляет, — то есть, даже если все неофициально, и все такое, я все еще не уверен, что хочу, чтобы люди знали обо мне, что мне нравится быть с парнями.

— Ты говоришь о том, что не хочешь быть со мной по-настоящему или что тебе понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли о нас на публике? — в этот самый момент от обычной уверенности Эвена не остается и следа. Он смотрит на Исака с такой тревогой, что это ранит Вальтерсена физически.

— Нет. Я хочу быть с тобой. Если ты согласен, конечно, — это самая сложные слова, что Исак когда-либо произносил — признание — и его наградой оказывается чистая радость, разлившаяся на лице Эвена, один вид которой заставляет Исака пожалеть, что он не использовал все шансы, что давала ему жизнь прежде. Эвен наклоняется и целует его, снова и снова, его руки зарываются в волосы Исака, чтобы притянуть Вальтерсена еще ближе к себе.

Исак с готовностью целует его в ответ, своего парня, кажется, и эта мысль вызывает волну счастья по всему телу, так что он улыбается прямо в поцелуй так широко, что Эвен слегка отстраняется и смотрит на него с любопытством.

Некоторое время они так и лежат, но в не зависимости от того, сколько они целуются, касаются друг друга и обнимают, Исаку мало. Каждое нервное окончание его тела дрожит, ожидая следующего прикосновения Эвена, и Вальтерсен позволяет себе исследовать его тело с большей уверенностью, чем он думал, сможет собрать. Эвен так легко позволяет ему расслабиться, прикоснуться к его груди, шее, щекам, будто хочет запомнить каждый сантиметр тела Исака.

Сначала они лежат на боку лицом к лицу, Эвен касается Исака так же часто, но потом тот снова взбирается на Насхейма, руками словно выводя карту Эвена, пока наконец-то не начинает делать это ртом, поцелуями убивая последние намеки на переживания и неуверенность, что пытаются захватить его сознание. Он узнает, где Эвену щекотно, от чего тот закрывает глаза и начинает улыбаться, и где его прикосновения вызывают маленькие дрожащие вздохи.

Вскоре у них обоих снова встает, что так очевидно, потому что они постоянно задевают друг друга бедрами, одеяло сползает к ногам, и ничто не может скрыть заметный бугор в трусах Исака, но им обоим плевать.

Исак наклоняется, чтобы оставить очередной поцелуй на губах Эвена. Ему все еще непривычно чувствовать их мягкость и готовность Эвена открывать рот, приветствуя язык Исака, осторожно скользнувший по его нижней губе. Когда Эвен касается отметины на бедре Исака, тот рвано выдыхает.

— Тебе очень идет, — шепчет Эвен, поглаживая засос и снова целуя Исака прежде, чем тот может ответить. Соглашаясь невнятным стоном, Исак скользит губами на плечо Эвена, где сам бездумно оставил отпечаток своих зубов, начавший наливаться сине-красным синяком. Он не уверен, что Эвен сможет увидеть его без зеркала, но теперь Насхейм точно знает, что отметка есть, судя по исцеляющим поцелуям, что оставляет на ранке Исак.

Двинувшись вниз, он ведет губами по животу Эвена, повторяя его же движения, завороженный тем, как сокращаются мышцы под гладкой кожей. Исак доходит до выпирающих косточек, лижет, покусывает и посасывает, пока не понимает, как поставить засос и оставляет там такой же лиловый, отпечаток, что носит сам. Бросив полный невинности взгляд на Эвена, Исак замечает, как крепко у него встал, прямо здесь, рядом, за считанные секунды член Эвена слишком натянул его плавки, чтобы Исак не смог его просто проигнорировать.

Не отводя взгляда от лица Эвена, он движется ниже, и Насхейм откидывается назад, изо всех сил стараясь не двигаться. Носом Исак скользит по всей его длине прямо через ткань, выдыхает теплый воздух и целует так, как целовал грудь и живот Эвена: медленно и дразняще, вверх и вниз и проводя языком, но ему жутко мешает белье.

Эвен едва слышно стонет, до побелевших костяшек грубо хватаясь за голубые простыни, и Исак думает о том, чтобы стянуть с него боксеры, полностью заглотить его член и сосать до тех пор, пока Эвен не выдержит напора, но эта мысль будоражит нервы, и Исак решает, что может еще подождать.

Вместо этого он выцеловывает и вылизывает торс Эвена, возвращаясь наверх, садится на его бедра и начинает покачиваться, как делал это прежде. Становится сложно игнорировать собственный член, и Исаку интересно, будет ли им так же хорошо во второй раз, как и в первый.

— Исак, — вздрагивает Эвен, с удивительной силой и ловкостью переворачивая их, нависая над Исаком и, наконец-то, отчаянно касаясь всего его сразу: его спины, груди, бедер. Он кусает его губы грубо, но Исаку нравится это чувство, этот легкий укол боли, прокатывающийся по всему его телу каждый раз, когда они слишком увлекались друг другом.

Эвен удерживает себя на локте, он лежит на Исаке не полностью, и тот может чувствовать, как член Эвена трется о его бедро в такт маленьким инстинктивным толчкам. Исак приподнимает бедра, встречаясь лишь с воздухом, но секундой позже Эвен пальцами обхватывает его член, и сердце Вальтерсена пропускает удар.

— Хорошо? — сквозь собственные стоны и вздохи он едва различает быстрый шепот Эвена, пока тот дрочит ему прямо через ткань, чуть нажимая на припухшую головку большим пальцем, придавливая член к низу живота и пережимая ладонью у основания, заставляя Исака задуматься, продержится ли он еще хотя бы секунду. Рвано кивая, он заводит одну руку за голову, а пальцами другой впивается в волосы Эвена, тянет за них, и Насхейм начинает дрочить быстрее.

Исаку нужно больше, гораздо больше, и Эвен, будто читая мысли, ныряет рукой в его трусы, обхватывает пальцами обнаженный член, собственным пахом трется о бедро Исака, и это так горячо, что Вальтерсен только и успевает, что выкрикнуть имя Эвена прежде, чем кончить ему прямо в ладонь, ничуть не менее интенсивно, чем в первый раз. Он обнимает Эвена за спину и прижимает к себе, четко давая понять, что не хочет, чтобы тот останавливался. И Насхейм продолжает и ловит свой оргазм через считанные минуты.

Мягко поцеловав Исака, Эвен падает прямо в объятия Вальтерсена. Его мозг работает с бешеной силой. Исак надеется, что Эвен не уснет на нем, он не хочет потратить ни секунды этого прекрасного дня на сон.

— Это всегда так? — нарушает тишину Исак, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.

— О чем ты? — спрашивает Эвен у его груди, горячим дыханием обдавая соски, от чего Исак почти теряет мысль.

— Я о том, не надоедает ли это со временем, когда начинаешь делать это чаще, или это всегда будет… таким.

Он чувствует, как Эвен снова улыбается в его кожу.

— Не думаю, что есть универсальный ответ на этот вопрос.

— Тогда какой лично у тебя?

— Я спал только с Соней, и с ней все было то так, то эдак. Хороший секс, скучный секс. Он вроде как зависел от наших отношений, а мы всегда слишком часто ссорились.

— Только с Соней? — Исак вспоминает видео, в котором Эвен признался в своей ориентации. Он совершенно точно говорил тогда о парнях.

— Да. Я целовался с мальчиками, встречался с ними, но эти отношения никогда не были серьезными, — Эвен, не поднимая головы, спрашивает: — А ты?

— Ты знаешь ответ, — говорит Исак. Если Эвен подслушал тот его разговор с Эскилем, то он знает.

— Ты сказал это Эскилю, а не мне.

— Я никогда ни с кем не встречался. И один раз я целовался с девчонкой. По-пьяни.

Исак скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал, легкий смешок Эвена, когда тот наконец-то поднял голову.

— Ты похотливый, когда пьяный.

— О, Боже, нет. Мне даже не понравилось.

— А в пятницу? — дразнит его Эвен, и Исак не может сдержать улыбку.

— О да, — признает он.

— Похотливый пьяница, — фыркнул Эвен, падая обратно на грудь Исака. — Хотя я рад это слышать. Я боялся, ты делал это исключительно из-за алкоголя, а не потому, что действительно хотел.

Эвен улыбается, но Исак успел выучить, когда он говорит серьезно вне зависимости от веселого тона. Голос у Эвена тогда меняется, становится чуть глубже. И он любит вставлять действительно важные слова в самый конец, как шуточки, будто это уменьшит их важность.

— Я серьезно. Обо всем. Единственная вещь, о которой я жалею, это о прошлых выходных, когда я отказался встретиться с тобой. Мы могли бы провести столько времени вместе.

— Почему ты сказал те слова тогда? Что у тебя были ужасные выходные, — Эвен с любопытством посмотрел на Исака.

На секунду тот задумался, но решил держаться правды, даже если в ней нет ничего привлекательного.

— Когда мы сидели в кафе, я думал, что у нас свидание, но потом ты говорил и действовал так, что я решил, что ты не по парням, и это ранило меня сильнее, чем я думал. В основном, потому что раньше мне никто так не нравился, и я позволил себе надежду, которая не выгорела. Хреново, в общем.

Лоб Эвена перечеркнула морщинка, и Исак позволил себе проследить ее пальцем, разглаживая.

— Но ведь мой флирт был очевиден?! Я специально сказал, что мне не нравится Эскиль, и что я больше не с Соней, чтобы дать тебе знать — я свободен.

Идеальный момент для Исака прояснить еще одну проблему. Соню. Он знает, что рано или поздно им придется поговорить о ней, но он также уверен, что не хочет разрушать момент разговорами о бывшей девушке. В конце концов, Эвен принимает решение за него.

— Что именно тебе не нравится в ней? Я вижу, что она волнует тебя, и понимаю почему. Она моя бывшая, и ты, очевидно, не можешь быть ее фанатом, но за этим стоит что-то еще?

Исак делает глубокий вдох и ведет пальцами по щекам Эвена, не в состоянии перестать трогать его лицо.

— Мне кажется, что это не конец. Вы все еще слишком близки, и это странно.

— Исак, я знаю ее почти десять лет. Вместе мы были меньше четырех. Между нами нечто большее, чем отношения, она мой лучший друг. Я не могу просто перевести ее в ранг бывших и прекратить все общение. Да, все это слегка странно, и мы оба иногда жалеем, что слишком размыли все эти рамки, но что есть, то есть, и я абсолютно уверен, что все кончено. Обещаю, между нами только дружба.

Слова Эвена звучат совершенно искренне, и Исаку сложно не поверить им. Кажется, ему придется просто подождать и увидеть, куда все это их приведет.

— Может, мы поужинаем с ней еще раз, и я буду милее, — предлагает он, зарабатывая себе еще один поцелуй.


	16. Chapter 16

Остаток дня Исак и Эвен проводят в попытках снова пройти йога челлендж, однако чаще, чем следовало бы, они оказываются на полу, целуясь, касаясь и не в состоянии отвести друг от друга глаз. Исак игнорирует камеру, наслаждаясь тем, как много радости съемка приносит Эвену и, в конце концов, практически молит его отредактировать видео уже вечером, чтобы снова и снова пересматривать его самому. Отныне и навеки новое любимое занятие Исака — наблюдать за Эвеном, работающим со всеми этими программами и приблудами для обработки видео.

И все же он не разрешает выложить все это в сеть. Исак не заставляет Эвена удалить записи и даже просит прислать их ему по почте, но не хочет, чтобы их видел кто-то еще. По крайней мере пока.

Помимо поцелуев, смеха и йоги все свободное время они проводят в постели, пока не решают заказать еды. После ужина они звонят Эскилю по скайпу, не сдерживают показательных объятий и говорят, что просто потрясающе проводят время, вызывая у Триггвассона вполне настоящие слезы счастья.

Засыпают Исак и Эвен в руках друг друга и далеко за полночь — обычное дело для Вальтерсена — и, естественно, просыпают половину утра, тратя еще одну половину дня на негу среди простыней. Когда в районе обеда Исак наконец-то открывает глаза, Эвен уже не спит, а зависает в ноутбуке. Кажется, он успевает запостить что-то на ютуб.

— Когда ты снимал? — сонно бубнит Исак, привлекая внимание Насхейма.

— Это старые записи, и я просто захотел что-нибудь выложить. Пришла целая куча сообщений, в которых народ спрашивает, куда я пропал.

— Прошло сколько? Три дня? Они вообще когда-нибудь успокаиваются? — Исак испытывает жгучее желание спихнуть ноутбук с колен Эвена, чтобы самому забраться на них и заполучить внимание Насхейма целиком и полностью себе, но вместо этого он просто пододвигается ближе.

— Никогда. И я люблю их за это, — смеется Эвен. — Проверим наш тэг, а? — прежде, чем Исак успевает возразить, он открывает вкладку тамблера, вызывая у Вальтерсена страдальческий стон.

— Только не снова. Это так странно!

— Ты проверял, как будет выглядеть наш будущий ребенок, сидя в кафе! Не тебе говорить о странностях, — Эвен игриво пихнул Исака в плечо, пока его щеки заливал свекольно-красный румянец.

— Как ты узнал?

— Зеркала, Исак. Они висели прямо за тобой. Но только посмотри на это! — он начал зачитывать текст прямо с экрана, пародируя интонацию преданного фаната. — Сначала мы получили те видео, потом фото Эвака вечером в парке, затем они держались за руки на вечеринке Эскиля, а теперь оба просто исчезают на все выходные. Угадайте с трех раз, чем они заняты.

Эвен выгибает бровь и в притворном шоке смотрит на Исака, а потом начинает смеяться так сильно, что ему приходится поддерживать ноутбук обеими руками, чтобы тот не отправился в полет. Исак от удивления распахивает рот.

— Как? — спрашивает он. — Как они узнали о вечеринке? Эскиль ведь не выкладывал видео в сеть?

— Нет. То есть он вырезал нас, и все стало еще очевиднее. Люди спрашивали о тех двух зацензуренных парнях, и практически каждый на той вечеринке был ютубером или другом ютубера. Мы попали в сотни влогов и фото. Когда ты в последний раз проверял телефон? — смеется Эвен, но быстро смекает, что Исак такому повороту событий не очень-то и рад. — Эй, ты сказал, что не против «Эвак», и слили не порно-йогу. На тех видео мы просто танцуем. — Эвен пытается утешить Исака и льнет к нему, чтобы провести пальцами по волосам, но в каждом его движении все еще читается радость от происходящего.

К собственному удивлению Исак понимает, что ситуация его расстраивает не так сильно, как должна бы. Все отзывы о них положительные и полные поддержки, так что вряд ли он сразу же столкнется с потоком негатива. Плюс, Эвена вот сплетни совсем не волнуют. И как бы Исак не боялся выйти из шкафа, прятать свои отношения вечно он тоже не хочет. Однако он чувствует, что пока не готов обсуждать все эти вещи, да еще и в такую рань.

— Посмотри на них, они открыли петицию за то, чтобы Эскиль ворвался в твою комнату ради обнов, — Эвен ткнул пальцем в другой пост. — И ты видел это видео, где ты практически вклиниваешься между нами, хотя мы просто разговариваем? — Исак вынужден признать, что это выглядит довольно забавно, особенно его оскорбленный вид и то, как руками он упирается в грудь Эвена, чтобы тот встал подальше от Триггвассона, хотя между ними и так целых два метра. — Недавно я нашел то видео с щенками, которое ты делал с Эскилем, и кто-то прифотошопил мое лицо к собачкам. Вышло уморительно, давай покажу.

Засмеявшись, Исак покачал головой:

— Кажется, после всего этого мой камин аут будет самым скучным в мире, — бормочет он.

— Что хорошо, да?

— Может быть, — Исак наконец-то решился убрать ноутбук с колен Эвена и взобраться на них самому. — Ты всегда знал? То видео, что ты снял на прошлой неделе, это ведь был не первый раз, когда ты признался в своей ориентации.

Исак не спрашивает, да и Эвен не видит в его словах вопроса. Проведя ладонями по его бедрам, Насхейм проверяет состояние засоса.

— Верно. Мои близкие всегда знали об этом, как и я. Просто в том видео я впервые упомянул это на канале. И не то, чтобы я завел его десятилетие назад. Позавтракаем?

На кухне они видят накрытый стол и записку от Сони с пожеланиями доброго утра. Может, думает Исак, Эвен прав, и она не так плоха, что, однако, тоже нехорошо, потому что тогда Эвен с легкостью сможет влюбиться в нее снова. Исаку необходимо научиться доверять ему, если он хочет, чтобы их отношения сработали, и раз Эвен сказал, что между ними все кончено, то так и есть.

Тот факт, что Эвен читает газеты, внезапно Исака не удивляет. Насхейм похож на уважаемого гражданина, с газетой о местных новостях в одной руке и чашкой чая в другой. Исак не может не улыбаться. Он заполучил начитанного бойфренда, который учится в университете, и вскоре станет большой шишкой в киноиндустрии. Конечно, Исак знает, скоро его накроет волна ненависти к самому себе, но пока этого не произошло, он наслаждается моментом. Утро понедельника, Эвен за газетой, где-то там Эскиль листает ежедневник, управляя собственной жизнью, а Исак снова проспал и вступает в неделю, совершенно свободную от каких-либо планов. Ну что за завидный жених.

Видимо чтобы его настроение скатилось еще ниже, он вспоминает, что так и не оставил свое резюме в кафе. Исак сделал крошечный шаг вперед и уже налажал. Он со злостью отпихивает тарелку, чувствуя себя непослушным ребенком.

— Я не оставил свое резюме, — объясняет он Эвену, когда тот удивленно поднимает на него взгляд. — Чтобы устроиться в кафе.

— Ты можешь заглянуть к ним сегодня. Думаю, они не будут возражать, — отвечает Эвен, откладывая газету.

— Будут. Зачем им работник, который даже бумаги вовремя принести не может. И я даже не виню их, сам виноват.

— Такое бывает, Исак, не надо корить себя. В Осло миллионы кафе, мы просто найдем другое.

Настроение Исака всегда было изменчивым, но то, как сильно оно ухудшается сейчас — ненормально.

— Легко тебе говорить, амбициозному студенту с ясными целями, горячими однокурсниками и сложившимся мнением о политике. Ты можешь зайти в любое кафе, улыбнуться и вот, работа твоя. Та официантка, которая пыталась тебя закадрить, наняла бы тебя в ту же секунду, — он знает, что реагирует слишком остро, что позже пожалеет об этом, но не может остановиться. Исак боится посмотреть на Эвена и увидеть боль на его лице.

— Ты завидуешь моей жизни? В этом проблема? — слова могли бы звучать так резко, но каким-то образом именно от Эвена они полны идеального понимания, и Исак ненавидит их за это. — Исак, посмотри на меня. Поговорим?

Эвен передвигает стул, чтобы сесть рядом с ним, а не через стол.

— Я не завидую, — Исак пытается спародировать голос Эвена. — Я просто знаю, что скоро тебе станет скучно со мной, человеком, который целыми днями сидит в своей комнате, пока ты занимаешься всем тем, что тебе интересно, в чем ты разбираешься и что там дальше у тебя по плану, — он все еще не смотрит на Эвена из-за угрожающих сорваться с ресниц слез. Он умудрился расстроить их отношения в первый же день их существования. — Прости, что я развожу драму, такое иногда случается. И я тоже терпеть это не могу, — едва слышно добавляет Исак.

— Я не ненавижу это, — голос Эвена звучит как-то странно, и это заставляет Исака наконец-то поднять глаза. На его лице куда больше печали, чем Исак думал. — У меня биполярное расстройство. Я знаю, о чем ты. И это отстой.

— Биполярное расстройство? — глупо повторяет Исак. Он слышал о таком прежде, он знает, что у матери Магнуса то же заболевание, но все равно его смысл ему почти незнаком.

— Подъемы и падения, в основном. Вроде нормы, мании и депрессии. В старшей школе и год после нее все было действительно кошмарно, но я несколько лет принимаю лекарства, хожу по врачам, и мне удалось взять все под контроль. Я не излечился или что-то вроде того, оно все еще со мной, и, наверное, хорошо, что мы говорим об этом сейчас, потому что рано или поздно ты бы заметил. Но я справляюсь. Уже годы, и со временем и поддержкой становится только легче. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, губа Эвена дрожит от нервов.

— Я говорю тебе это потому, что не хочу, чтобы ты считал себя бесполезным просто потому, что не знаешь, что делать со своей жизнь прямо сейчас. Я не считаю тебя ленивым, и что тебе нужен пинок под зад. Иногда тебя накрывает, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, и я не смотрел бы на тебя как-то по-другому, встреться мы в кружке дебатов в университете. То, что ты взял год перерыва, не определяет тебя как человека, ладно? 

Исак так привык наговаривать на себя, опускаясь до самого дна, что просто не знает, что делать сейчас, когда ему так внезапно спокойно. Все, что он в состоянии сделать, это кивнуть, несколько раз вытереть глаза и потянуться к руке Эвена, потому что он просто не может найти нужных слов.

— Ты потрясающий, Исак, и ты найдешь что-то, что увлечет тебя, и тогда ты с радостью будешь работать ради этого, я уверен. А даже если не так, то это все равно нормально. Мы справимся. Ты со мной, а я с тобой. Говори, когда чувствуешь себя дерьмом, здесь нечего стыдиться. Даже если этому нет причины. Я все понимаю, просто говори со мной, ладно?

— Ладно, — с неожиданной легкостью соглашается Исак. Эвену так просто верить. И в следующий раз, когда он почувствует себя на дне, потому что и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы исправить это, он обязательно поговорит с Эвеном. Эвен поймет. Вот так просто.

Исак тянется вперед и обнимает его, немного неловко, но так горячо, как это позволяет их положение.

— Ты очень, очень нравишься мне, — шепчет Исак, и когда Эвен так близко и без раздумий шепчет те же слова, ему становится легче дышать. Все с ними будет хорошо.

— Я даже не хочу работать в кафе, — признается Исак. — Это было бы ужасно. Обслуживать людей, когда я и о себе позаботиться нормально не могу. Я просто хотел пойти на работу, чтобы думать, что моя жизнь не так плоха.

— Вот мы и разобрались с одной из проблем.

Из уст Эвена это звучит так просто, и Исак, соглашаясь, мурчит куда-то ему в волосы.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне. О расстройстве. Твои знакомые знают об этом? То есть, это секрет?

Против собственного желания он выпускает Эвена из рук, потому что хочет смотреть в его глаза, пока они обсуждают такие важные вещи.

— Да, знают. Не все, конечно, я же не хожу с баннером над головой, но это не секрет. Раньше я ненавидел, когда кто-то узнавал об этом, но сейчас все воспринимается гораздо легче. И я рад, что рассказал тебе.

— Тебе придется рассказать мне еще больше, потому что я многого не знаю. Помнишь Магнуса? У его мамы та же болезнь, но я встречался с ней всего раз или два.

— Хорошо. Но не сейчас, ладно? Немного неподходящее время.

Вместо разговоров они целуются. Пока их губы не опухают, Соня не возвращается домой и не садится с ними, снова извиняясь за субботу. Исак просит прощения в ответ. А еще специально несколько раз называет Эвена своим парнем и держит его за руку на что получает исключительно довольные взгляды как от него, так и от Сони.


	17. Chapter 17

Из-за ужина с друзьями в понедельник вечером и записи к врачу на утро вторника, Исаку приходится отправиться домой. Эвен, облаченный в узкие джинсы и рубашку, провожает его до станции.

Они долго обнимаются и шепчут слова прощания друг другу на ухо, но Эвен уважает решение Исака не выставлять их отношения напоказ, а потому их последний поцелуй случается еще в квартире.

Ну, как поцелуй.

Исак получает стояк, когда Эвен прижимает его к стене, наваливается на него всем телом и оставляет еще один засос на ключице «на память».

Прощаясь, Исак машет Эвену прямо из вагона. Он знает, что скоро они увидятся снова, но не может сдержать грусти одиночества, а потому занимает себя музыкой и просмотром уведомлений, комментариев и сообщений, что завалили его личную почту за последние несколько дней.

Большая часть из них посвящена Эваку. Люди требуют ответов и присылают арты, но Исак не в настроении отвечать или загружать новое видео на канал, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить все происходящее. Ему нравится, когда ютубом занимается Эвен, нравится наблюдать за его работой, но прямо сейчас его собственное желание общаться с подписчиками равно совершенному нулю. Он вспоминает, что скоро должен выйти еженедельный эпизод Эвена с ответами на вопросы фанатов, и внезапно ему становится дико интересно, что же там расскажет Насхейм и снимет ли видео вообще.

Целый час Исак проводит один на один с самим собой и, конечно, в итоге его мысли возвращаются к разговору на кухне. Биполярка Эвена его не пугает, напротив, он хочет узнать об этом как можно больше, точно выяснить, что именно она значит и в чем Эвен может нуждаться, но ему кажется, что по сути многого сделать он не сможет. Эвен уже достиг огромного прогресса.

Исак думает о том, как хреново Эвену было после окончания школы, когда ему пришлось справляться с душевным заболеванием, сексуальностью, тем фактом, что его не приняли в университет, проблемами в отношениях с девушкой и, одновременно, соседкой, с обычным стрессом после выпуска и вступления во взрослую жизнь.

Исак гордится им. И знает, что Эвену действительно нужно только это. Как и ему самому.

Он вспоминает слова Эвена о том, как сильно Соня поддерживала его, и понимает природу их близости. Если Соня прошла с ним через все это, Исак не хочет отбирать ее у него. В конце концов, возможно именно она помогла Эвену стать таким, какой он сейчас, и Исак ни за что не променял бы это на что-то еще.

С другой стороны, он помнит причину их расставания — они были слишком близки. Исак пытается понять, что это говорит о них, и как не допустить той же проблемы в его собственных отношениях.

«Ты со мной, а я с тобой», — сказал ему Эвен, и Исак знает, что никогда в жизни не забудет эти слова — слишком многое они значат для него. Но еще он знает, что не хочет бежать к Эвену каждый раз, когда что-то идет не так. Он влюбляется в него, куда быстрее, чем, он думал, возможно, и готов принять комфорт и поддержку этих отношений, но он против того, чтобы Эвен становился всей его жизнью. Он не хочет думать, что раз у него есть парень, все старые проблемы больше не имеют значения. Теперь он просто готов встретиться с ними лицом к лицу, зная, что Эвен рядом, несмотря ни на что.

Где-то на полпути к Осло Исак начинает работать над тем, чтобы убить в себе любые мысли о зависти к жизни Эвена и не только его. К жизням Сони, Саны, Магнуса и Махди. К жизни любого, кого он знает. Ему нужно перестать фокусироваться на грусти. Он столько времени провел в раздражении из-за их успехов, что никогда не пытался использовать все это в качестве преимущества. Он возьмет все эти глупые и темные чувства и превратит их в нечто другое. Ему необязательно становиться таким, как все эти люди. Ему не нужны мозги Сони или Саны, красота Эвена или уверенность Эскиля. И если он все же хочет походить на них, то это уже плюс, ведь он хотя бы чуть-чуть представляет, что делать со своей жизнью.

Незадолго до прибытия в Осло, щеки Исака начинают пылать от гордости за то, как много всего он приобрел за последний час. Эвен выкладывает селфи из туалета ресторана, в котором он должен был встретиться с друзьями, и Исак без задней мысли оставляет под ней комментарий с зеленым сердечком. К тому времени, как он добирается до дома, Эвен отвечает ему пятью зелеными сердечками в фэйсбуке.

Квартира пуста, на двери в комнату Исак находит радужную записку «кофе с девочками завтра в 11». Он переступает порог, и внезапно ему кажется, что выходных не было вовсе. Он снова в своей комнате, которая выглядит в точности так же, как он ее и оставил, а в голове его все совершенно по-другому. Раньше он наслаждался каждым моментом, проведенным в одиночестве, но теперь ему совсем не хочется быть одному.

Поэтому Исак звонит Юнасу, и они болтают целых два часа о вышедших играх, семье Васкеза, новом X-BOX, что недавно прикупил Юнас, а потом Исак не выдерживает и спрашивает, слышал ли его друг об Эваке. Конечно же Юнас отвечает, что да, и до конца вечера Исак говорит и говорит об Эвене, обо всем, что случилось за прошедшие несколько недель, пока Юнас не решает, что ему тоже пора начать какие-нибудь отношения. Они разговаривают до самой ночи, и в конце концов договариваются о новом дне, когда Юнас сможет приехать в Осло.

Повесив трубку, Исак вспоминает о Q&A Эвена. Видео не редактировали, и оно довольно короткое, но Эвен выкроил время снять его после ужина. В ответ на прошлое «интервью» он рассказывает о своей сексуальности, о том, когда понял, что он не такой, как все, что чувствовал при этом. К этому времени Исак знает большинство его ответов, но его завораживают не столько слова, сколько то, как Эвен сидит на своей кровати, такой красивый, и говорит так спокойно, будто это самая обычная вещь на земле.

— Конечно я встречался с ненавистью раньше, но я научился не давать ей задеть меня, — рассказывает он. — В моей голове сами собой возникают такие проблемы, что мне просто не нужно, чтобы кто-то еще подливал масла в огонь. Я справляюсь с тем, что действительно меня волнует, а не с тем, что думают другие. Сейчас я просто не думаю о том, что меня привлекают не только девушки. Вот так все просто.

Его слова вызывают у Исака улыбку. Он практически представляет, как когда-нибудь произносит их сам, и отправляет Эвену еще одно сердечко.

На следующее утро Исак просыпается от сообщения Эскиля с фото его самого и Нурой и напоминанием не забыть об их свидании в кафе. Исак тут же подрывается и успевает прибежать как раз вовремя, благодарный за кофе, которого ему так недоставало в выходные. Он отправляет Эвену фотографию, как пьет этот самый кофе, и Эскиль тут же перебивает его, шокированный, во-первых, тем, что Эвен приучил Исака пользоваться фейсбуком, а, во-вторых, тем, что Исак до сих пор не заполучил номер Насхейма. Покачивая головой, Эскиль исправляет это недоразумение.

После этого Исак переписывается с Эвеном под столом, пока на этот раз его не прерывает прибытие Евы и Вильде. Они предсказуемо говорят о ютубе и снимают небольшой влог, выпытав у Исака совершенно неискреннее согласие. Как только камера оказывается в сумке Эскиля, он решает, что время пришло. Он уже рассказал обо всем Эскилю и Юнасу, Соня была в курсе и так, а для остального мира все было очевидно и без этого. Он все еще не хочет ничего постить специально, просто потому, что не считает это обязательным, но сейчас он с друзьями. Друзьями, которые приняли и Эскиля, и Эвена, и сами целовались на вечеринки без малейшего стыда.

— Я теперь с Эвеном, — выпаливает Исак в короткий момент тишины, и Эскиль снова начинает реветь. Девушки не особо впечатлены новостями, пропускают стадию неловких вопросов, через которую Исак уже прошел с Юнасом, и вместо этого начинают расспросы о теле Эвена, переключаясь на пространные мечты, когда Исак наотрез отказывается выдавать им какие-либо детали.

В этот раз он отправляет Эвену зеленое сердечко у всех на виду.

Исаку кажется, что все камни с его души падают один за другим. Впервые в жизни он на самом деле участвует в разговоре после того, как заканчивается обсуждение пресса Насхейма. Оно чуть не заставило Исака сорваться с места, чтобы запрыгнуть в первую же электричку и оказаться там, где он с чистой совестью сможет скинуть с себя всю одежду. К тому времени, как компания расходится, Эскиль ловит приход от слишком много выпитого кофе и эйфории из-за «личностного роста Исака, приведшего к его превращению в настоящего человека». Вечер они проводят за просмотром «Грязных танцев», из-за чего Эскиль снова оказывается в слезах и засыпает прямо на диване после литров пива и китайской лапши.

В среду Исак больше не может терпеть и звонит Эвену, чтобы пригласить его к себе. К великому разочарованию, тот пообещал родителям, что придет на ужин и переночует у них же, но все равно зовет Исака к себе в четверг, даря тому к концу разговора улыбку от уха до уха.

Повесив трубку, он обнаруживает новое уведомление на фейсбуке. Это запрос дружбы от Сони, и Исак сомневается несколько секунд прежде, чем принять его. В любом другом случае дружить в бывшей Эвена было бы странно, но раз они до сих пор друзья между собой, Исак решает, что все в порядке. Он удивляется, когда видит, что Соня не ограничилась одним запросом, а отправила ему еще и сообщение.

_«Привет, Исак. Эвен говорил, что ты ищешь работу или что-то вроде того. Как-то он заставил меня посмотреть твой канал (да, он давненько запал на тебя), и я вспомнила, что тебе нравятся игры. В университете мы сотрудничаем с разными журналами, делаем им обложки, и один из них раз был для геймеров. У меня все еще есть их номер, я могла бы скинуть его тебе и предупредить их о твоем звонке. Они искали интерна. Дай мне знать!»_

Исаку приходится перечитать сообщение дважды. Он знает, что самая важная информация здесь о стажировке, но сначала ему нужно обработать это «он давненько запал на тебя». Как давно было это «давненько»? Он глупо улыбается в телефон, думая об Эвене, показывающему Соне его видео, говорящем, что считает его милым. Как это происходит между друзьями.

Исак быстро печатает Соне ответ, несколько раз благодаря ее за информацию и предупреждая, что приедет завтра, чтобы она смогла рассказать ему обо всем поподробнее.

Прежде, чем отправиться спать, он проверяет тэг. Исак знает, что это странно, но Эвен вот проверяет его регулярно, так что это можно считать оправданием. В начале Исака пугала мысль, что люди будут связывать его исключительно с Эвеном, но каким-то образом, печатая «Эвак» в строку поиска, он больше не боится. Все, что он находит, это миллионы людей, которые рады за него. Исак листает вниз, любуясь красотой Эвена, чертовски скучая по нему и зарабатывая стояк от одной мысли о завтрашней встрече.


	18. Chapter 18

Когда Исак садится в электричку, ему кажется, что он едет к Эвену далеко не впервые. Тот встречает его на станции, и Вальтерсен практически падает в его объятия, ни на секунду не задумываясь, кто может их увидеть. Прошло всего два дня, а он соскучился, словно сумасшедший, и нет ничего в мире, что сдержало бы его от проявления чувств еще хотя бы на секунду. Эвен с ним очевидно согласен, потому что притягивает Исака к себе так быстро и сильно, поднимая его над землей, что Исак не может сдержать удивленного писка.

Он никогда не думал, что сможет так быстро привыкнуть к проявлению чувств на публике, но сейчас, с Эвеном, он не жалеет ни о чем и даже оставляет на его губах быстрый поцелуй. Для Эвена это сюрприз, и он на секунду закрывает глаза, чтобы запомнить этот вкус.

— Черт, я хотел подарить тебе цветы, но думал, что мы все еще придерживаемся этого «никаких бойфрендов на публике» плана, и решил, что лучше не надо.

Исак улыбается.

— Это было бы странно, так что спасибо, — смеется он, хотя его сердце предательски пропускает удар от одной мысли об Эвене, ждущем его на платформе с букетом красных роз за спиной. Какое чудное клише.

Взяв руку Насхейма в свою и игнорируя румянец на собственных щеках, Исак ведет их с людного вокзала в сторону тихих улочек, на одной из которых и живет Эвен. Все происходит так быстро, это странное привыкание, но он рад. И действительно хочет, чтобы все было именно так.

— Я не против того, чтобы оставить все до спальни, Исак. Не думай, что я давлю на тебя, — Эвен выразительно смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы.

— Я знаю, что прошло совсем мало времени с тех пор, как я сказал, что не хочу офишировать наши отношения, но потом я несколько раз рассказал о них вслух и понял, что мне плевать, — объясняет Исак. — Я знаю, что постоянно меняю свое мнение, и если бы я мог избежать этой темы совсем, это было бы круто, но это также значит, то я не мог бы быть с тобой, а это не вариант, — на губах Эвена расцветает улыбка, и Исак видит ее даже под двухметровым шарфом, которым тот снова обмотался до ушей. — Я рассказал о нас почти всем друзьям, и они отлично приняли меня. Так что, сейчас все хорошо.

— Я горжусь тобой. И так чертовски соскучился, будто мы не виделись целую вечность, — Эвен сжимает ладонь Исака в своей.

— Я знаю. И привез с собой половину шкафа, чтобы остаться у тебя до тех пор, пока ты не выставишь меня за дверь.

— Никогда.

С каждым шагом им становится все легче. Исак спрашивает Эвена об ужине с родителями и рассказывает о том, что за прошедшие дни произошло с ним самим. Они пытаются нагнать время, будто не провели его бесконечно переписываясь друг с другом.

Добравшись до квартиры, Исак вспоминает о сообщении Сони и спрашивает о нем Эвена.

— Я сказал ей, что ты ищешь работу, да. Ну, не прям сказал, а упомянул, к слову. Как тебе идея?

— Я не знаю, что должен буду там делать.

— Ты можешь спросить Соню. Она должна быть дома, — Эвен начинает раздеваться, снимая с себя бесконечные слои одежды, кидая шарф, а следом и обе куртки, на вешалку. — Ты же понимаешь, что не обязан соглашаться, да? Это просто идея.

Исак снял собственное пальто и повесил где-то рядом.

— Не, то есть, это было бы круто, конечно, но было бы лучше, если бы я попал на стажировку сам, а не потому, что Соня замолвила за меня словечко.

— Но именно так это и работает. Ты знаешь людей, которые знают других людей. Принимать помощь не стыдно.

Исак кивает и решает взять у Сони номер телефона журнала при первой же возможности, пока не успел передумать. Он стучит в дверь ее комнаты, а Эвен отправляется заварить чай.

Оказывается, у Сони в гостях друзья, и потому их разговор остается коротким, но по существу.

— Я не знаю, кого точно они ищут, но вряд ли там что-то, связанное с искусством, так что не переживай. Скорее всего, им нужен кто-то для тестирования игр, чтобы решить, что попадет в номер, а что нет, — объясняет девушка, царапая номер на клочке бумаги. Исаку, взявшему записку, кажется, что в его руках нечто большее, нежели телефонный номер. Может, работа, которая действительно станет делом его жизни.

Вернувшись в комнату Эвена, Исак звонит в журнал, пока сам Эвен все еще копошится на кухне. В итоге Насхейм присоединяется к нему как раз тогда, когда Исак оставляет контактную информацию, чтобы с ним связались попозже и подробнее рассказали о заявке и личной встрече. Исак стоит у окна, и когда Эвен подходит сзади и носом зарывается в его волосы, Вальтерсен с тихим выдохом кладет голову ему на плечо. Повесив трубку, он разворачивается в руках Эвена и довольно улыбается.

— Похоже, все действительно круто. По крайней мере, вакансия все еще открыта. Они будут на связи.

Эвен оставляет на его губах поцелуй.

— Здорово. И даже если это не сработает, ты пытался, — он целует Исака снова, притягивая ближе к себе и крепко обнимая за талию. — В настроении немного поснимать?

Исак притворно дует губы. Он уже понял, что съемки с Эвеном совсем не похожи на его собственные. Ему не мешает камера, когда Насхейм рядом, и он не возражает против разговоров людей до тех пор, пока они не начинают требовать ответов или постоянного присутствия онлайн или объяснений каждого шага. Делать видео с Эвеном весело. Да и вся ответственность за ролики тогда ложится на него. Если Исак не захочет пересекаться с миром ютуба, он просто не будет читать комментарии.

— Что ты хочешь снять? Тэг бойфрендов? — смеется он.

Брови Эвена взлетают вверх, и все его лицо озаряет ослепительная улыбка, будто Исак ему только что предложение сделал.

— Всегда хотел так сделать! Но у меня не было подходящего бойфренда, — он даже слегка отталкивает Исака от себя и вертит вокруг оси.

— Это же шутка! — восклицает Вальтерсен, но заранее знает, что ради такого счастья на лице Эвена он сделает все, что угодно. Насхейм, однако, считает, что Исака необходимо поубеждать еще, а потому наклоняется ближе и начинает целовать его шею, медленно и дразняще. — Хорошо, — выдыхает тот, чувствуя улыбку Эвена. — Но я хочу сам решить, когда мы его выложим. Это, разумеется, случится, но не сейчас, потому что я все еще не понимаю, что думаю обо всем этом.

— Конечно, Исак. Я же сказал: ничто не окажется в сети, пока ты того не захочешь.

Они целуются еще некоторое время, пока у Исака не заканчивается дыхание, и он не начинает бедром чувствовать член Эвена.

— Если хочешь снять видео, это твой последний шанс, — заявляет Вальтерсен, и Эвен, удивляя Исака своей силой воли, за секунду оказывается на другом конце комнаты с камерой в руках. Где-то в глубине души Исак жалеет, что вместо этого Эвен не пихнул его на кровать, но решает, что этим они займутся позже.

Оба парня садятся за письменный стол, Эвен устанавливает камеру и гуглит вопросы, на которые они будут отвечать. В этот раз он не пропускает вступление, а довольно машет в камеру и привлекает Исака к себе.

— Привет, ребята. Сегодня я здесь с моим сумасшедше красивым парнем Исаком, — он сжимает щеки Вальтерсена, и тот игриво отталкивает руки Эвена, возможно выглядя при этом влюбленным дурачком. — Мы решили снять видео о бойфрендах, так что расскажи-ка, Исак, как мы впервые встретились.

В основном они выбирают относительно безопасные вопросы, время от времени рассказывая о том, как зародились их отношения, и благодаря Эскиля за идеально сыгранную роль купидона. Исак, опуская детали, тем не менее с готовностью жалуется на зависимость Эвена от ютуба, любовь Исака к которой более, чем очевидна. Они спорят о пристрастии Вальтерсена к кофе, рассказывают о том, что Эвен боится щекотки и, наконец, целуются прямо в губы, от чего щеки Исака заливает румянец, но он все равно кладет руку на колено Эвена под столом, вне объектива камеры.

Когда Эвен спрашивает Исака о первом впечатлении, тот снова вспоминает сообщение Сони.

— Ты первый. Что ты думал обо мне, когда сталкерил мой канал? Кстати, напомни-ка, сколько это длилось?

Широченная улыбка почти скрывает глаза Эвена. Он совсем не стесняется.

— Я знал о твоем канале до того, как создал свой собственный. И я уже несколько лет подписан на Эскиля, так что когда ты внезапно начал появляться на его фотках, стало ясно, что вы живете вместе. Я всегда считал тебя прелестным, но написал Эскилю о совместном видео только несколько недель назад, после того видео с щенятами. Оно стало последней каплей.

Исак не совсем верит в происходящее. Эвен чувствовал к нему что-то до того, как сам Исак вообще узнал о его существовании. Пока Насхейм разглагольствует о том, как он увидел Исака впервые — в маске из авокадо и жутко смущенного — Вальтресен чувствует, как все его тело буквально начинает покалывать от переполняющей его любви, сжимает ладонь на бедре Эвена под столом, и ведет ей вверх, к паху. Он замечает, как на секунду Эвен прикрывает глаза, но продолжает говорить на камеру, словно ничего не произошло.

Исак же смотрит прямо на него, и от его внимания не ускользает, как Эвен осторожно отводит руку в сторону и цепляется пальцами за край стола, когда Исак практически достигает точки назначения. Он поглаживает бедро, ухмыляется, когда Эвен запинается и, наконец-то, переводит взгляд на Исака. Тот выгибает брови, как тысячу раз до него делал Насхейм.

— Расскажи им о том, как мы снимали на следующий день, — предлагает Исак, во имя того, чтобы Эвен не замолкал ради собственного удовольствия. В глазах Насхейма загорается огонек веселья и похоти, и он разворачивается обратно, к воображаемым зрителям. Исак чувствует, как у Эвена встает, и не может отказать себе в удовольствии легонько провести пальцами по всей длине члена, слегка надавливая на головку.

— На следующий день мы снимали челлендж «Части тела», и… — начинает Эвен, но ему приходится прикусить губу, когда Исак снова двигает рукой и теперь давит на весь член, покоящийся на бедре Эвена. Ему интересно, как там поживает тот засос. — Исак, — полу-рычит полу-стонет Насхейм, и вырубает камеру прямо перед тем, как притянуть Исака за шею к себе и обрушиться на его губы страстным поцелуем.

Исак целует в ответ так, будто ждал этого годами, будто изголодался, и в каком-то смысле так и есть. Он не убирает руку с члена Эвена, а наоборот начинает тереть прямо через ткань сильнее, вызывая стоны удовольствия, и в конце концов оказывается на коленях Насхейма. Им неудобно, и Исаку приходится держаться за стол, чтобы не упасть. На это Эвен подхватывает его под колени и усаживает прямо на столешницу, вставая меж разведенных ног Исака и ни разу не разорвав поцелуй.

Обхватив бедра Эвена ногами, Исак запускает руки под его футболку и ведет ими вверх, пока им не приходится отстраниться друг от друга, чтобы снять мешающую одежду. Получив Эвена без футболки, Исак сглатывает, буквально благоговея перед видом: ладное тело, перекатывающиеся от движений мышцы и потускневшие засосы на плечах и бедрах. Знание, что это именно он, Исак, оставил их, и что Эвен проделал с ним то же самое, почти отправляет Исака за край.

Он спрыгивает со стола, практически приземляясь на ноги Эвена, и толкает его назад, избавляясь от собственной рубашки по пути к кровати. Они вместе падают на матрас, постоянно касаются друг друга и запутываются в собственных конечностях. Исак не может сдержаться и трется об Эвена снова и снова, пока оба они не превращаются в нечто, состоящее из стонов, жара и губ. Широкие ладони Эвена накрывают ягодицы Исака, и он с радостью позволяет это.

Собственные пальцы он запускает в джинсы Эвена, но отвлекается на член, сдавленный тканью. Не в силах контролировать себя, он грубовато проводит рукой прямо по бугру, от чего Эвена буквально подбрасывает с места, и он ругается вслух, пока все, о чем думает Исак, это как избавить их обоих от одежды. Он расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах Насхейма, быстро тянет вниз язычок молнии, но останавливается прежде, чем успевает стянуть его джинсы, потому что Эвен ловко скользит руками в его собственных штанах, в мгновение ока расстегивает их, просовывает ладонь прямо в боксеры и обхватывает пальцами член Исака.

Он отвлекается и позволяет себе сесть на Эвена, наслаждаясь мягкими и чуть ленивыми поглаживаниями, ощущениями того, как Насхейм следует за ним, и тоже садится, снова и снова покрываю шею Исака поцелуями, оставляя на ней алеющие засосы. Вальтерсен не в состоянии сдержать стоны, перемежающиеся именем Эвена, и толкается, толкается прямо в кулак. Его брюки сползают практически до бедер.

— Черт, Эвен, пожалуйста, — тянет он, ускоряясь и пытаясь заставить Эвена тоже двигаться быстрее, но тот не поддается. Вместо этого он толкает Исака в грудь, пока не оказывается над ним, и движение его руки в белье Вальтерсена замедляется настолько, что почти причиняет боль, его пальцы едва касаются только головки истекающего смазкой члена, от чего Исак запрокидывает голову и отчаянно стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Он чувствует, как Эвен целует его грудь, и внезапно до него доходит, что именно тот собирается сделать, и от одной этой мысли Исак больно закусывает губу, всеми силами оттягивая оргазм прямо здесь и сейчас, прямо в боксеры, пока Эвен покрывает поцелуями его живот, облизывает давний засос и следом оставляет новый.

— Блядь, Эвен, — вырывается у Исака, и он запускает пальцы в волосы Насхейма, очень стараясь не давить, не заставлять его делать то, чего он не хочет, но Эвен довольно стонет и наконец-то стягивает с Исака белье, покрывая поцелуями его пах, пока не накрывает губами член, от чего Вальтерсен практически теряет сознание.

Он втягивает в себя воздух и знает, что издает слишком громкие звуки, ведь у Эвена есть соседи, но Исак слишком далеко зашел, чтобы волноваться об этом прямо в эту секунду. Эвен скользит губами по всей длине его члена, облизывает местечко под головкой, втягивает щеки, и Исак кристально ясно знает, что не продержится долго. Инстинктивно он подбрасывает бедра, еще глубже погружаюсь в жар рта Эвена, и тот издает самый настоящий рык.

Все это время Насхейм держится за бедра Исака, но теперь обхватывает ладонью основание его члена, дрочит там, где не может захватить ртом, быстрее, и Исак практически тонет в желании. Вторая рука Эвена тоже перемещается куда-то, а потом Исак слышит, как Эвен снова стонет и начинает отсасывать еще сильнее. Он открывает глаза, чтобы убедиться — Эвен действительно дрочит себе.

Секунда, и Исак спускает ему прямо в горло. Его практически засасывает в глубину расширившихся зрачков Насхейма, полных похоти, пока его рука движется в его же джинсах, от быстрых рывков запястья трясется вся кровать. Исак не хочет закрывать глаза, но от новой волны удовольствия он просто не может держать их открытыми, толкается вперед снова и чувствует, как сжимается горло Эвена вокруг самой головки члена.

До того, как его оргазм успевает сойти на нет, Исак тянет Эвена на себя, тянет так сильно и властно, что тот рычит, слишком близко подойдя к пику, чтобы останавливаться прямо сейчас, и Вальтерсен выдергивает его руку из штанов, заменяя ее своей. Ощущение члена Эвена в ладони, горячего и твердого, нежного и влажного, скользящего меж пальцев, дарит Исаку несравнимое наслаждение и он только и может, что жалеть, что не сделал этого раньше.

Секунда, и Эвен приходит к финалу, вбиваясь в кулак Исака, с его именем на губах, и они соприкасаются лбами в попытке стать еще ближе, но слишком отвлеченные, чтобы сделать это через поцелуй.


	19. Эпилог

Исак остается у Эвена до конца выходных. Вечера и ночи они проводят в постели, целуясь, касаясь и изучая тела друг друга в темноте, а днями Исак помогает Эвену создавать его невообразимо бесполезные, но развлекательные ролики для канала. При каждом удобном случае он наблюдает за тем, как Насхейм редактирует отснятый материал, держит его руку в своей на людях и медленно, но верно привыкает к тому, как прохожие кидают на них взгляды.

Вечером воскресенья Эвен начинает снимать свои еженедельные ответы на вопросы. Исак улыбается ему из-за камеры, когда он сообщает своим зрителям, что да, он на самом деле в отношениях. Исак чувствует, как в животе порхают бабочки от взгляда Эвена, полного надежды и любви, и он выключает камеру, чтобы зацеловать своего невообразимо прекрасного бойфренда до потери чувств.

В понедельник Исак возвращается домой. Он звонит Эвену как только переступает порог, и они вместе считают до трех, а потом одновременно нажимают на кнопки «Загрузить». Эвен выкладывает ответы, а Исак свое самое последнее видео.

_«Привет, ребята. Я никогда не делал так раньше, когда вы видите меня во весь экран, а не в правом верхнем углу, пока где-то здесь, рядом, грузится игра. Все вы точно заметили, что в последнее время я ничего не загружаю и явно не уделяю каналу необходимое ему внимание. Это волнует меня так же сильно, как и вас, и именно поэтому я решил, что больше не буду заниматься ютубом. Некоторое время я кайфовал, мне действительно нравилось делать эти ролики, но они никогда не делали меня по-настоящему счастливым, и я не хочу провести свою жизнь, занимаясь чем-то, в чем я не заинтересован на все 100%.  
Я постоянно корил самого себя, считая, что я ленивая задница, пытался уговорить себя снять хоть что-то, но все заканчивалось прокрастинацией и ненавистью к собственной жизни. С тех пор я понял, что дело не в лени, а в том, что мне это просто не подходит. Мне все еще нравится ютуб, и я дико благодарен всем, кто на меня подписался и тем, кого я встретил благодаря ему в реально жизни, но это последнее обновление на канале.  
Вы все еще сможете увидеть меня в видео Эскиля, если я буду в настроении, и я все еще веду свой инстраграм. А еще вы совершенно точно увидите меня в видео моего бойфренда. Эвен обожает все это дело, он любит вас до смерти, и мне нравится быть частью всего этого. У нас уже есть несколько совместных видео, следите за обновлениями с йога-челленджем и бойфренд-тэгом, которые он загрузит позже на этой неделе. Спасибо, что смотрели мой канал, это было потрясающее время»._


End file.
